


Prison Novel

by ziamfalsete1D



Category: One Direction (Band), Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Romance Novel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamfalsete1D/pseuds/ziamfalsete1D
Summary: Living in prison is not easy and Zayn knows it. After a complaint, he ended up in the place where all the criminals fled, just as the devil flees from the Christ. But his luck was not so generous.Now he's going to have to face the prisoner's life and deal with his companions without causing confusion and get in more trouble. But everything gets complicated when he meets Liam Payne and he decides to make Malik's life even bigger hell.The two do not get along and Malik wants distance. But just as his arrest was something he could not prevent, other things can happen as well. He just did not expect it to happen to him. When one does not want, they do not fight but when two fight it is because they want to. They just need to figure it out before it's too late.





	1. The Prison

The police station was agitated. Most of the cops were pacing, tinkering with their cell phones, or listening to another agent's walkie-talkie report. A new denunciation was the cause of all that uproar. Around 7:00 pm, a person who preferred not to identify, had called the police saying he/ she knew the whereabouts of a wanted party and of that another crime had ocurred. The state agents got crazy - and rightly so - after all, it is not every day that a fugitive is discovered. And this may even have generated a bit of distrust on the part of the delegate but after thinking he saw that instead of wasting time thinking about it he should go after the suspect as fast as possible. He could not risk slipping and getting fired. After so many years working exceptionally well for the state of Texas, what he has learned is that if there is a complaint, whether or not they should investigate.He summoned the chief of the agents and instructed him all that he was supposed to do and remembered him -for the hundredth time -how important that prison was for the police station and, consequently, for him as well. Usually, you are very well recognized when you execute the arrest of one of the most wanted fugitives of the law. And recognition was all Mr. Pollter wanted.  
    
The cops rushed off to the address they were told. Three vehicles were traveling at high speed through the city streets with their sirens on, reflecting their blue and red lights on the walls and glass walls of the downtow's buildings. As always, people looked at that drive curious but too busy to care. Whatever it was would be announced in the TV tonight or in the newsletter, next morning.  
     
During the journey, one of the agents transmitted all the data of the work to the delegate. As he sat in his super-comfortable chair, he listened to everything carefully, fearing that in the end it would be no more than a trot, or worse, everything would go wrong. He had a glass of whiskey on the varnished wooden table and every now and then he would look at his wristwatch, both anxious and nervous. He could already imagine being praised by the mayor and all the important men of the city, even the state, if the denunciation was true and the arrest was successful. He would have his well-deserved recognition, which although he already did not think was enough, and who knows a salary increase at the end of the month. He would be happy for the rest of his life, and that all depended on that mission. He put all his hopes so that his men could get the job done. He took the idea of even praying but did not want to look selfish or unchristian about wanting the arrest of another human being. After all, he knew how life in prison was and did not want it for anyone. Unfortunately, it was his job and he should do it.  
     
About fifteen minutes more and a message.  
  -Sir, we've arrived and we're going to approach now. - The officer said, and Pollter was already chewing his nails.  
     
There were 17 policemen there, every single one armed and well trained to deal with all kinds of dangerous and suffocating situations. Most were experienced and only two younger ones had just started. With practice you learn.  
    
 They raised their weapons in defense and began to enter the field. It was a normal house with a garden in front and garage. The leader motioned for them to circle the house and watch every corner so that no one could escape. He and two other officers went to the back and found the cellar door and then shook his head and opened the door and told the others to follow him.  
      
The other agents surrounded the house and then let the oldest of them walk into the house. Followed by those he trusted most, he walked into the room and found no one. He heard laughter and made a sign of silence to his companions. They followed an ever-attentive hallway with weapons at eye level.  
    
A few more steps and they were in the kitchen where they saw the wanted man sitting at the table with three more friends. They were drinking and talking. As soon as they saw them, they got up, also armed and pointing at the agents. Neither recoiled nor shot because they ran the risk of being hit. But one thing was for sure. Only one of them would come out alive from that conflict.  
   

\- Do you really think you're going to arrest me? - He let out a sarcastic laugh accompanied by a sideways smile.  
    
 - We don't think. We will. - replied the policeman, not frightened by the youngest, which made him even more furious.  
      
-They've tried before and it didn' t work. - He raised his eyebrows as if defying the other.  
      
-We don' t usually just try, young man. Now put that gun down and surrender. - the cop spoke again.  
    
The boy looked at the older man surprised and then with hatred.  
     
\- I do not think so. - He pulled the trigger to shoot. Everyone closed their eyes. No sound was heard. The boy felt something cold against the nape of his neck and his eyes widened in fright. The mission leader was behind him with his gun pointed at the criminal's head and pressing the trigger back. Any movement and BUM! a shot and he would be dead.  
     
-Put that gun down! - The policeman ordered, and the youngest, after realizing that he could do nothing, obeyed. His friends stared at him with wide, uncreated eyes. He hated their look on him but there was nothing to do. As he bent down to put the gun on the ground he felt a kick in the back and fell to his knees, heading down. The cop grabbed him by the head and started looking for a handcuff. - Zayn Malik, you're under arrest for robbery, accomplice of murder, trafficking, practice of illegal slots, and forgery of documents. You have the right to remain silent. Whatever you say may be used against you in court. You have the right to a lawyer and if you can not afford one the government will provide an audience. - finishing it, his hands were handcuffed and he was taken out by two policemen who threw him anyway inside the car. His friends were also referred to another.  
     
Malik could not believe this was happening. Again.  
     
         
     
The next morning the sheriff arrived at about 8:15. His assistant was already standing there waiting for him, with several papers in hand and more prisoner's case to solve. He sighed as he sat down in his chair. One more big day ahead.  
   -Sir, the mayor called. - Pollter instantly lifted his face to his assistant, who feared the chief's reaction.  
     
-What did he say?  
   -He congratulated you on the arrest of Zayn Malik and invited you to a dinner Saturday as a thank-you for your excellent work. - The only thing left to do was to let the nostrils laugh. However, on the outside his expression remained the same, rigid.  
   -What else? -He asked. The younger checked his notes one more time before proceeding.  
     
-You must authorize the transfer of the prisoner to the municipal jail. Sign here. - He handed him a bundle of papers and indicated where the delegate should leave his signature. After what seemed like an eternity of signing the clerk finally left the room.  
  
Outside, the policeman who would take care of Malik's transfer waited for the permission of the delegate. After having the papers in hand, followed by an extensive corridor until arriving in the cell where Zayn was stopped. The prisoner was sitting on the bed with his hands on his knees and his head lowered. The guard opened the cell and he got up, bowing his head in astonishment.  
     
-Will you release me?- He asked with a small wry smile. The policeman laughed as he approached him.  

-Get up. You will be referred to Fox River County Jail.

    
      
Zayn couldn't believe what was happening to him. Was not he accustomed to being arrested but imprisoned? It had never really happened. He had been too stupid to believe he would leave. And yet there was the fact that his friends were there too. He was worried about their whereabouts and wanted to know what would happen.  
   He opened his mouth to question but the uniformed man in front of him already pulled him by the arms handcuffing his hands and his feet. He had seen that chain before but never thought he would ever wear it. It held his hands and feet at the same time leaving no way to escape or fight. He grunted as he felt the iron squeeze his hands. The man pushed him and he almost fell as his feet barely left the ground.  
   -Sweating, damn it! - He growled at the other, who just looked at him with an ugly face squeezing his arm.  
   The two of them headed down the corridor and at some point Zayn can see his friends in other cells. Louis and Daniel were in a cell together and as soon as they saw him they were both approaching the grid to be able to talk to him but the way he was, he couldn't stop. On the left, Harry was in another cell.  
   -Hey police, can not I talk to them? - Zayn stopped looking at the man with his best face. He would have to convince him that he would do nothing. The man looked at him rather suspiciously. -It'll be fast. They're my friends. - The man sighed.  
   -Ten minutes. - He looked away from the clock and Zayn looked at Louis.  
   -Malik, what's going on? - Louis asked clearly annoyed and curious. Zayn shook his head to the side biting his lip. After a moment he replied.  
   -They'll take me to the municipal jail.  
   -WHAT? -Louis always discreet.  
   -Oh, you know, Louis. Don' t make that face, man. This is going to be fleeting. They've never been able to arrest me and now it won't be different. - He said with an air of exaggerated confidence from Louis's point of view. - And the boss ought to do something about it.  
    -And if you do not? - Daniel asked in agony. - You can get perpetual, Zayn! - He said more.  
   -Shut your mouth, Dani! - He didn't want to think about it or it would be worse than it already was. - You think I don't know that, eh? Because I know! - he said, his voice filled with anger.  
   -You don't seem worried about that.  
   -Oh yes! I'm super happy, do not you see? Look at my happy face. - he gestured with his hands but the chains barely let him move. Daniel shrugged nonchalantly. He was accustomed to his friend's mood. - Of course I'm pissed, Daniel. But what can I do? I can't even walk straight. This sucks! - He held out his handcuffed hands. The friends made faces.  
   -So what do we do? Let you go stuck doing nothing? You are our friend. - Louis protested in disbelief.  
   -That's right! -Zayn answered without delay. -That's exactly what you're going to do. Anything.  
   -You are crazy! Do you really want to go to jail? That's worse than hell. Tell us what to do and we will. - Louis continued, but Zayn denied it.  
   -You did, Louis, but I don't want you to do anything.  
   -Anything, dude. I will not leave you alone in that pandemonium! - Tomlinson said convulsively, and Zayn's jaw clenched. He knew that Louis wouldn't abandon him in that situation. They were practically brothers.  
   -I already said, Louis! What the fuck, man! Did you forget about Harry? - he pointed at the hairy man behind him, who listened to everything in silence. -He needs you. - he said lower.  
   -I know how to work myself, Zayn.- Harry said for the first time, making Malik face him.  
   -You know more about that family, no. - Zayn turned to Louis. - You' re a couple and you are the only one who can help him. So that's what you're going to do. Don't worry about me.  
   -Malik, your time is up. - The policeman appeared pulling his arm again.  
   -See ya, dude. - Louis said before his friend disappeared down the corridor.  
    The policeman led Zayn to the street where a small bus waited for all the prisoners to be transferred to board. Zayn came in and sat down by the window. He wanted to see the city one last time. He didn't know how long he would be trapped so it was better to take advantage as soon as possible. Maybe he would stay there until he was judged, but in the end his boss would always find a way to free all his employees and Malik would be no different. At least that's what he expected.  
    When the vehicle moved, Zayn leaned his head against the seat upholstery and squinted. He wanted to scream, but while he couldn't do it, he had only to wait. Behind him, the other prisoners talked and shouted. A real mess. Nothing that Zayn wasn't used to but at that moment all he wanted was silence.  
    

    He was not sure how much time had passed from the moment he left the station to his final destination. He bet it was about 35 minutes, but it was not certain. That didn't matter, either. He had finally arrived and could not be worse. Nervousness and anxiety accompanied him the whole trip. He had heard about Fox River but had never been there. Only his worst fears and sensations could be awakened at the thought that he would spend a time -so far- indeterminate, in that nest of demons. Literally, since there were trapped practically the worst criminals from the city and regions. Zayn, it would not be very strange in the background, however, living as a criminal on the streets of New York was easy but in prison almost of maximum security was another story. Praying would be stupid, he said, so he had no choice when he found himself outside the gates of the city's penitentiary. It was tall and strong, with walls also high around them with electric fences and barbed wires, watchtowers and armed guards who, at every moment, looked around the corner for something suspicious. He swallowed hard. There was no escape.  
   The bus stopped as soon as it entered and more uniformed and armed police officers appeared. Zayn was already starting to get tired of it. Everyone bad with life and with expressions that looked they had not had sex for 937 years - thought the younger one and couldn't hold back a laugh.  
   The door opened and the bottom prisoners were the first to leave. They were older than him. Some appeared to be over 40 and others were younger and two seemed to be his age. He did not feel so bad about it at first, he thought he'd only see old men around.  
   When they got down the policemen ordered them to make a line and then they started to walk. Malik looked around. Grids and more walls. On the other side of a railing, on a well-kept lawn, the prisoners watched them curious and suspicious. They had already scattered wooden tables and small bleacher structures. There were many, maybe 50 inmates or more. Zayn did not care. He was more concerned about following the line.  
   Inside, he was given his uniform, which he didn't find so tacky. Unfortunately, he had to hand over his black jacket and rings. He loved those rings but the grumpy cop said that it could be used as a fighting tool or a blah blah blah he did not hear right. He put his belongings inside a white bowl, against his will, and shifted to the right place. The uniform was blue with a long-sleeved blouse underneath.  
   Then the prisoners were taken again to another corridor and after that they would finally know their new life in there. The walls of the place were white and dimly lit. Zayn spotted an iron door with bars at the end and then his plug fell out that he was actually being arrested. He needed to breathe deeply 200 times to keep his head and beat the man in front of him. They had already been loosened by the handcuffs, and it would have been easy enough to get into a fight, especially if he took into account his fiery temper.  
   -Good luck, rookies. - The guard at the door said as soon as they passed him. Zayn could not tell whether it was out of sympathy or just to irritate them.  
   He heard the clatter and then a male voice sounding on a speaker.  
   -Zayn Malik, cell 32. - He looked around and found the cell upstairs, to the right, it was the fifth. He went up the stairs and followed in silence, ignoring everyone around him and all the comments he heard. Some did not even know if they were aimed at him but preferred to let it go. When he reached the cell a man taller than him, with dark brown hair and a pierced forehead appeared in front of him looking up and down. He smiled at Zayn giving him room to pass.  
   The young man examined the cubicle, making faces and mouths, until it stopped in the bunks. He wanted to stay low, though he saw the sheets untidy and rolled his eyes, snorting. He climbed upstairs and lay down, trying to forget his companion looking at him curiously. He covered his eyes with his arm.  
    -You're new. - The other commented and Zayn opened his eyes. -What are you, young people, doing? I thought colleges were more interesting. - And he left, leaving the boy confused.  
Outside, where the lawn was with the tables, a group of inmates talked about the newcomers who had just arrived. They were scattered around the bleachers and some even smoked.  
-What are you going to do with them? - The blonde asked his friend. The other shrugged, a smile on his face.  
-Don't know. - He shook his head from side to side. -Maybe this time I'll be a little nice. - The friend laughed.  
-You're never nice to anyone, Liam. Except, of course, if the person has something you want.  
-That's the point, Niall. - he replied. - I want lots of things.


	2. A new guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thanks very much those who gave me kudos and read the last chapter. I got really happy about the feedback. :)   
> Again, sorry if the english isnt the best but I'll do everything I can to do it in the best way.

Zayn's cell was small, with white walls, a bunk and the space for hygiene of both cellmates, a metal sink and next to a toilet also of the same material.

The first impression the boy had on examining the cell, singing in a corner, was that he could not bear to stay there for long, or even that, that way it was impossible to live. Actually, life in prison was not easy. He could see it on his colleague's face every time he looked at them. A face marked by the years locked in that prison, isolated from the world, with regrets weighing the soul and lost hopes, homesickness of the family - if he had one - forgotten loves. Everything in that place made him want to get away as fast as he could. But his destiny prepared him other things, however, after only a week Zayn already considered himself crazy. He did not like the food they served there, he had no privacy, he did not talk much-because the prisoners were not very receptive and friendly-and he did not have his cigarettes. Although, he did not care much about the company, Zayn missed his friends and the conversations they had and it made him very bad every time he looked at the various groups that were formed there. They called themselves "gang" "bunch" and Zayn did not fit into any of them. All too diversified, however, their differences did not appear to be attractive to any of the others. This made it even worse. He made no friends-not what he really wanted-and consequently spent the day just watching everyone and thinking.

The fact is that, even though he didn't have interest in the environment around him, he didn't feel comfortable about being alone. No one feels good, alone, in a place where everyone socializes, talks and has fun. A sense of abandonment and loneliness invaded him whenever the signal of the outgoing touch touched. It was the time when all the detainees could step outside and walk through the prison -always with the eagle eyes of the jailers watching over them. Most of them went to the grass area and bleachers, the others kept talking outside the cells. Many also smoked, what he thought didn't happen inside, but after a while he understood what was going on. The guards were often bribed and did almost anything for the detainees. He considered the idea of being able to bribe one of them but gave up. He did not want problems and he would have to involve his friends in the middle to get money. He did not want this.

During the night he hardly slept, he kept thinking as he stared at the concrete ceiling. His companion was not too quiet in his sleep, and the young man just rolled his eyes angrily. He wanted to sleep but could not. This, unfortunately, gave him marks below the eyes - not so deep - but visible signs of those who did not have a good night's sleep. Something his colleague noticed but said nothing. They did not talk and Zayn only exchanged a few words with him when necessary or to ask about the arrest. His name was David and he had been there for over 9 years. He was not unfriendly with the dark-which he thanked mentally- for he did not want to have to deal with a grumpy guy every day for a long time.

-Look at the line, man! - Zayn heard a man speak behind him angrily. He soon looked ahead realizing it was his turn to get the food. - Come on, fisher. If you have not seen, there are more people behind you. - The guy stared at him.

-I saw. I'm not blind. - he answered walking. The guy made a point of replying, but by some miracle Zayn did not know why he did not. He held out his tray and the cook placed the food for the day. It was not too bad but on Zayn's menu that would never be an option.

He went to the table where he sat the other days and began to eat. The table was empty and he began to feel as if the others were actually isolating him.

He listened to a few conversations and murmurs from all sides and asked God to be silent for at least five minutes. Unfortunately, his request was not honored and the chattering seemed to increase.

-If it continues like this, I'd rather die. -he murmured.

-In my opinion, you do not. - He was startled by the male voice next to him.

He looked up and saw a younger boy staring at him with a friendly expression on his face. But behind that your eyes seemed to say "Please, let me stay here with you." Zayn snorted at the stranger and cursed him when he took courage and sat down in front of him. Well, on the other hand, he could actually sit there, after all the enclosure was communal and Zayn did not say anything. Again he took a deep breath not to freak out by eating again. If he ignored the guy, he might not do it again.

When he thought that everything was going well and his new roommate would leave him alone he began to speak.

-Hmm ... you're not much of a conversation, are you? - Zayn looked at him with a face that did not believe he was talking to him. The other shrugged as if he did not care. And he didn't, indeed. -C'mo, man! Talk a bit. It's not nice to sit at a table with a mute. - He was moving his hands and eating. This made Zayn nervous.

-I'm not in the mood for chat. -answered. The other laughed.

-How not? Only if you are very antisocial. - He arched his pro brown ears.

-What if I am? -He stared him hard. The other raised his hands, putting another spoon in his mouth.

More minutes of silence and Zayn was already ending.

-It's not good to be alone in a place like this. -Said the youngest, and then Malik stared at him in confusion.

-What do you mean ?

-I'm just saying that you may need help someday, and if you are alone ...- he didn't continued. It was not necessary.

-I know how to turn. - He stood up. He set his tray in the right place and headed for the cell. The finishing touch was at 15:00 and it was still 13:45. He knew it because he saw a watch hung on the wall of the dining hall.

He arrived in the cell and lay down. David was not there and he also thanked him for it since after eating he always liked a nap but his colleague engaged in a chat and it was impossible to sleep with that noise. Sometimes he talked to himself and sometimes to Zayn, and Zayn only said things so he would not stay in the void.

When the exit ring sounded through the prison, sooner, all the prisoners left. Spending the day locked was not cool. That used to make them crazy and Zayn did not disagree since only two hours with his completely talkative companion left him with an out-of-normal fury and anxiety. He no longer knew what to do and even thought he would commit another crime without thinking.

He was the first to leave. David lay there asleep-it took so long. He did not want to be in the hallway or downstairs so he went to the courtyard. He wore the blue uniform, common to all, but chose only for his long-sleeved blouse.

The prisoners looked at him sideways. Zayn did not care but it made him uncomfortable. He knew they were curious about him, but he had no desire to start friendships in that awful den.

When he got to the grassy area he went to a grandstand and sat on the second step. Many of the detainees were already there, with their little groups and cigarettes. He even missed one, but he could not do it.

He sat there, looking around and pretending he was fine for a long time, and did not notice when one of the prisoners was approaching him with a fury on his face and his eyes were missing fire. He stopped in front of Malik and folded his arms. Zayn looked at him normally, remembering to have seen him before.

-Get up from there. -Liam said thickly and firmly. His expression was rigid. But it did not seem to intimidate the dark-haired man, who continued in the same place. And yet, he said nothing, he just turned his face to the side. Liam did not believe what was happening. How could he be so petulant? If he was telling him to get up, he was suposed to get up! His willingness to squeeze it increased. -Get up, fuck!- He repeated louder and more nervous. 

-What if I do not want to? -Zayn replied. He had a calm countenance that irritated the other still more.

-It does not matter what you want or not. I told you to get up from there.

-Look, there are other banks out there, you just have to seek for it. - He was still calm.

-Look here you, man - Liam disdained in "man" -I do not know if you know but on this side I am the boss so it is better for to you do what I told you or you will have problems. - Zayn finally looked at him. Both eyes glittered.

-As if I had not already, -Malik muttered, rising to his feet. They were face to face. Liam stepped forward to say everything face to face with him.

-If you're smart, you're not going to mess with me anymore, do you understand me? You may be newbie but here it does not mean anything. Your record is still good, and getting in trouble here will only make your situation worse in the face of justice, will not it? - Zayn slammed his jaw. He was using his weak point. -I think the city judge would not like to know that you quarreled with one of the detainees just because you were too stupid. 

-I'm not afraid of your threats.- Zayn smiled sideways and Liam turned away.

-It's better to have. I can make your life here a real hell.

-Try it. I want to see the alpha male in action. - The dark-skinned man sneered with a sarcastic smile on his face. Liam closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

-You really are very stupid, eh? What do you think will happen? If I get angry again I'll kill you. - That made Zayn laugh. He smiled sideways at the older man with disdain.

-A death would only bring more years in jail for your record, and I'm sure you do not want that, right? Then shut up and leave me alone. - He was going to leave but the other pushed him back. Liam pointed his finger at Malik.

-You don't talk to me like that, you idiot. I may well kill you and nothing happen to me. My "threats" can come true and then I want to see if you will continue with this "badass mood". This "nothing hits me" face is pure fake. You've been here for a week and you have not befriended anyone. If something goes out of control nobody will help you and you will have to turn around. And let me give you some advice; it's not good to be alone here. So in short, do not get in my way or you're going to get out of here in a bag. Now it's leaking.

And the two of them looked at each other for seconds that seemed like days. Liam's brown eyes showed anger, determination, and courage. Malik's amber color was expressionless. He just stuck the loudest still, still trying to understand what he had heard. The hormones were out of control and the adrenaline was high. But no one on the outside would let that happen. They were great at hiding feelings. Malik had his jaw still locked and Liam's fists clenched.

He expected the brunet to punch him, but nothing came and the same passed him by slamming his shoulder into his. Nor did he realize that most of the other prisoners had stopped doing what they did to observe the small discussion of the two. They also expected for a fight and when they saw the dark man go back to his cell they demonstrated their dissatisfaction with several murmurs of mourning and several oohh no.

Liam sat down in his place -where Zayn was-and watched as a hurried, panting Niall sat down beside him. He looked at him with a face of curiosity and indignation at the same time.

-What was this? Are you getting a fight again? - he asked, but it was more like an accusation. Liam shrugged.

-It was him who started.

-Oh, the same excuse ever. -Niall spoke as if he already knew he would say that. -Liam, do not you have any sense in that head? What the fuck! - He was clearly disappointed.

-Niall, you know me. I will not stop being what I am so soon. And he was very petulant, with that sinister smile on his face. You were lucky I did not hit his face with my fist. 

-But what did he do? I saw nothing!

-Nothing? -Liam said rhetorically, - this bank belongs to me and to my side. I told him to leave and he did not even care. I was not going to let it pass clean. How do you want me to keep on doing it here if even a newbie faces me and comes out unscathed? Things are not like that, Nialler. - The blond sighed in defeat. It was no use giving a sermon to his friend because he would not change. And he, after all, still loved him like a brother.

-I do not know how I'm still your friend. - He shook his head. Liam looked at him worriedly.

-Sorry, Niall. I didn't want you to have to live like this. - He tried to ease the situation. -It's my fault. I really wanted you to get out of here but I can't do anything. - They stared at each other. The looks were enough for they to understood each other. Liam felt very guilty for Niall being there and Niall was unable to help his friend. Liam was what he was and he could not do anything.

-Yeah, there are things that do not depend on people.

They were silent and Niall began writing in a notebook he had brought. Payne had not realized that before. He used to write always, mostly songs. Liam was impressed by the talent of the blonde and loved the lyrics that his friend wrote.

But trapped in that place Niall would never have the opportunity to show his talent to the world. And besides, a prisoner was not famous. He was condemned not only for justice but for society. He spent a good amount of time in prison - according to his crime - and when he left his life would remain trapped in his past and he'd be condemned to live a life of judgment and prejudice. Normal. Liam was already accustomed and the blond was also, but when he read his stanzas the brown haired boy did not settle, and wanted to show everyone his friend's ability to be a great songwriter and singer, since he also knew how to play guitar.

For all that, Liam, deep down, blamed himself for the cruel fate that the other had to be in that place with him. If he had not been such an idiot and gotten bored maybe Niall would be a rich, handsome popstar today. But Liam was stubborn and ignorant. Despite Niall's various advice, he got into things he should not, ended up doing things he did not want, and was forced to corrupt himself. And Horan, in the attempt to save his best friend, also got into confusion. In the end, he was paying for being a friend of a criminal and Liam felt bad when he thought about it.

The guilt was heavy and tearing. It pushed his spirit down and his anger went over the edge. Anger of himself, anger of the friend for being a very good friend, anger of the world and everything else. If he were to describe himself, he would be like a man full of guilt and bitterness.

After a while Liam realized that Niall was singing something while writing that he could not understand or identify what it was because his voice would not come out, his mouth would just move. He stared at the blonde without understanding and the other looked back.

-What are you singing? - He asked, leaning against the wall facing the other.

-It's Beatles.

-Hmm. - he murmured. He had nothing more to say. Niall noticed the silence that settled and made a noise, which caught Liam's attention.

-Have you decided what to do with the newbies? - There was afraid in his voice. Maybe Liam would do something nasty. The brown one shook his head to one side, moving his mouth. 

-I do not know. he answered at last, and looked a little frustrated. -I think the best way to bring them to our side is spontaneously. If I put pressure on them they will ally us out of fear and I do not want this. The other inmates did not like them very much and when one of them arranges a fight with the band of Travis they will want protection and the only one that can do this is me then they will look for me. Of their own free will.

\- Well, that's a good plan. But not all are young. -he said. -Some of the people who have arrived are old, so you know what a prison is like. Many have already been arrested and must have become accustomed to this life. Maybe, those will not want your help.

-I do not need old people. I need new companions. - Liam snapped back a little coldly.

-The new ones are hard to deal with. - The blond pointed and Liam pondered for a moment. That was true. Young prisoners are rebellious and stubborn. Consequently, more difficult to command and control. But Liam did not change his mind.

-I'll find a way. Do not worry.

-Of course I worry, Liam. You're my friend and you just do shit. - Liam looked at him in surprise. It was seldom that Niall spoke so sincere in that way.

-I know that, are you okay? You do not have to piss me off. - He snorted.

-I stuff your bag, yes, because if it's not for me to do that you're going to keep ruining everything. And I do not want that, Payno. - Liam sighed. He knew Niall only wanted his best.

-Okay, Niall. Already understood.

....

 

Zayn went back to his cell and set fire from his nostrils. Who the fuck did he think he was supposed to treat him that way? Although, Zayn did not stay still and the more the other spoke, the more he replied. His plan not to get into trouble was going downhill in less than a month. That should not have happened! Zayn thought about how everything would be from now on. If that guy stayed on his tail his life there would definitely be hell. And he could not imagine having to deal with more than the main problems -which never should have happened-to go to jail. A part of him had begun to believe in the threats of the brown, after all, more problems in his file would not be cool and his chances of getting out of there would get worse. If he had any chance of getting out of there he could still has hope. He clung to that. However, his fate never showed him good things and he kept getting himself into trouble after trouble.

He did not realize that someone was approaching and when the voice sounded behind him his first reflex was to push the person.

-Wow, calm down.- The other brunet said, startled by Zayn's reaction.

-What do you want, eh? Are you following me? - Zayn asked, and his face was not the best. A mixture of anger, boredom and weariness.

-I saw your argument with Payne, and I just wanted to tell you that you're asking to die. - he said but didn't look worried. Zayn snorted and walked again. The other guy followed him. -Oh, by the way, it was not just me who saw it ... It was practically all prisoners in the courtyard. Malik looked at him.

-So what? I do not care. - When the other widened his eyes in amazement he did not understand why. Had he said bulshit? But it was true, he did not care.

-Man, you can only be crazy! - he said discreditedly. Zayn rolled his eyes. - You faced Payne in front of the inmates and kind threatened him! He's already scored you and now you're screwed.

-Why do you talk like that about him? It even looks like he's a god. How much exaggeration. - His voice was bored and indifferent.

-It's not for nothing. He was the only one who managed to get the prisoners together and make them obey him. He gives protection to some and in return they stay on his side.

-Well, I'm not afraid of him.

-Well, you don't have to be afraid. You just have to stay away and not do that shit again. When he does not like a prisoner he ends his life. Both ways.

-Look here boy.- Zayn turned to him. They were already inside the building. - I don't know why you're telling me this and trying to chat with me but I appreciate if you stay away from ME. - He raised his voice in the last part, making the other clench his fists and stiffen. He stared at Zayn intensely.

-Look here you, sir 'nothing hits me', I'm trying to help you because you're new here but if you want to end up in a bag like the same Liam said go ahead. Do whatever you want. Alone you will not last long here. It's less work for the guards and one less competitor in the game. - He stomped off, leaving an upset Zayn behind.

Why, alone, would he not last long there?

And he would find out that in the worst way.


	3. Cigarretes

Staying in that prison was already making the tan boy really crazy. He spent the day anxious, nervous and stressed. Although it did not cause problems, he suffered because of it. Being caged all day was not good at all. And even more, having to deal with his cellmate did not make things any better. They simply had nothing they could use to start a friendship, and the young man could not bear to look at the other's face without saying anything. Perhaps, he was even a nice guy who could help him get through it, but for some reason the brunette could not relate to him. The talk did not come and they spent almost all day without saying a word. And this is not healthy at all. Zayn's psychology went from bad to worse and he did not know what else to do. Of all the perverts of his life he had never experienced anything like it. The sense of impotence and loneliness was too great to spend two sleepless nights; which resulted in a slow, tedious day. That day he stayed in his bed, trying to sleep a little, but nothing made him fall asleep. He kept turning from side to side, but unfortunately sleep didnt come. His colleague had even been puzzled but did not ask. Except when it was time to leave, Zayn showed no sign that he would leave the cell. That attitude was very disturbing, after all it was the most expected time of day and for a detainee not wanting to leave the cell something very serious should be happening.

The fact that Zayn did not show much interest in bonding was harming him. His colleague, Davis, even wanted to improve the mood between the two, however, Zayn's lack of receptivity and sympathy made him think it was best to stay aloof. Because he had been there longer, he knew that in some cases the inmates took a certain amount of time to get accustomed to that reality -despite being sad and overwhelming. And he also knew that, in the end, he would end up giving up because in such an environment nothing remained left than the company of others.

ZAYN POV'S

I opened my eyes and soon regretted it. It was still dawn and I knew I could not sleep anymore. I huffed irritably. All I wanted was that none of this had happened, that those fucking cops had never invaded the house and arrested me. And most of all, I wanted to never get involved with the criminal world. It was not something cool-never was / will be -and I would keep screwing myself up. Always. 

Meanwhile, I'm here, in this penitentiary and did realize that if I had chosen the other path my life would not be that shit that it is. I wish I could go back in time but that only God can do.

Davis's low snore, in the bed beneath mine, made me want to sleep deeply yet I could not sleep at all. And I hate it. Sleeping is so sacred to me that I'm feeling awful. This is making me sick, I know, but what can I do about it, anyway? I do not even know how to deal with the fact that I do not have privacy in this place. I do not know how to improve my life here. I think I should start digging in but I just can not. The other inmates do not catch my eye and I have no interest. It seems that if I tried to get close -whoever it is -it would be forced and I would not bear it. Besides, they already have their group. This makes me miss my friends. Louis, Harry and Daniel are my best friends since I was 16 and I consider them to be my brothers. It's a beast on my part, but I miss them and just thinking that I can spend my whole life here makes me desolate.

I know that my record is not legal and everything and that I'm kind of condemned already but there are still hopes in me. I do not know how else there is.  
I hit the wall next to me tightly, squeezing my eyes. I was tired and I already knew what would help me with that. But I did not know how to achieve such a thing.

At dawn, I washed my face in that miserable sink and I lay down again just to wait for coffee time, that was served at 8:00. At least the food was not so bad.

The fact that I did not have a watch anywhere also contributed to my malaise of temperament and behavior. I hated the feeling that I could not know anything at all. I felt small and useless. That was breaking me up. And I knew, if I did not do something my head would explode in less than a semester.

Davis woke up a long time after and then looked at me the way I was getting used to; with curiosity, I would say a little concern and empathy, included. He had already noticed that I was beginning to spend sleepless nights but did not ask me anything and did not comment. I was grateful for this, but perhaps if he asked our relantionship would become better. Just maybe. 

Anyway, clearly we still looked like two strangers sharing the same room as colleagues but nevertheless, I hope it gets better. 

He also washed his face and poured a mouthful of water and sat down on the bed. We stayed that way until breakfast time.

When the cells opened I pratically ran to the cafeteria and luckily I fit well in line. After minutes of waiting, listening to the conversations of others, who most of the time shouted out, I finally could sit down with my tray in hand.

As I ate, I was thinking hard about how I would do to get what I needed so badly. There was only one way and I would have to face myself to get it right.  
I scanned the environment in front of me carefully looking for the person and then I saw them all sitting together at a table near the exit door. I still was not sure if doing that would be a sensible thing, but my need and anguish were driving me crazy and also messing with my neurons, not allowing me to think clearly. I shook my head angrily. I was gonna do that, fuck the rest. The worst that could happen was for me to die, which- in my view- was unlikely.

I swallowed the last piece of cake and not waiting for my conscience to take shape and tell me not to do what I was about to do I forced myself to go to that table and be brave enough to go ahead.

The man in front of me was eating and as soon as he saw me he put his eyes on me calling the attention of his group all to me too. I swallowed hard. I could not yellow. I was never afraid of anything. My trust has always helped me. I took a deep breath and walked closer. He arched his suggestive headbands and placed both hands on the table. The other man sitting next to him whispered something in his ear and he closed his eyes to me.

-Look if it is not the rookie? - He laughed and some of his men followed. -What you want? - His tone changed from mocking to serious. I noticed that the inmates around me were already glancing at me.

-I need something and I think you're the only one who can help me. - I said firmly, holding his gaze. He frowned.

-Oh yes? And what makes you think that? - I could not help but roll my eyes.

-I saw the guards handing you boxes last week in the courtyard behind the infirmary building. And since courier deliveries are made on a specific date, I figured you and the guards have some sort of ... agreement. - I said, looking at him, thanking him for doing well. If I were one of those shy ones, shy idiots I'd be screwed. He clenched one of his fists and jumped to his feet.

-Have you been watching me? - He asked, and I looked at him angrily and already impatient.

-I just saw. I'd never waste my time watching you. There are guards for this. - I said in annoyance. He seemed to think. He was silent and then spoke.

-Okay, boy. What is it that you want?

-Cigarettes. - I said and he laughed.

-Well, this is easy but what about the payment? I do not work for free.

-I have, I just need to talk to my friend out there and he gets the money. - he laughed then. I did not understand. -Laughing at what, man?- I asked irritably and not understanding his strange. If he wanted money, I would give it to him. Louis would fix me as much as I wanted. He looked at me seriously and took a step forward, almost touching his face in mine. His breath was bad.

-Look here, brat, I only work with money in my hand, did you? Do you think I'm going to distill cigarettes for you and from here I do not know how long you pay me? No no. Things do not work that way. 

-What? Do you think I'm going to mistaken you? I'm not that stupid! You're losing business. - I crossed my arms, looking at him. He stared at me very angry and quickly his colleagues surrounded me. I retreated.

-I'm not missing anything here, Malik. - I opened my mouth in surprise. How did he find my name? His expression was hard and angry. - You who could not stand the bar here and are already looking for a way to improve yout condition. Too bad you're alone, right? Must be hard. - He looked at me with a disdainful smile. -Now listen here - he returned with his serious expression, - never yell at me like that again, do you understand me? Or things can become worse for ya. This pretty face of yours does not help you in anything but to attract those who without any problem would love to spend a day with you. If you understand me. - He moved one hand and I just felt a huge pain in the abdomen. A punch. Then I was pushed forward and I fell to my knees with one of my hands on my belly. I waited several times trying to ignore the nuisance. The punch had been strong. He looked at me, smiling weakly, and spoke again. By now I just wanted an ice pack. - Next time you need something, think better. Or go to the stupid Payne. Maybe he can be nicer than me. But by then, if you test my patience again your pain will be five times worse. My boys love having fun.

My stomach ached as I tried to walk toward the bathroom. I needed to wash my face to calm myself down, and to catch my breath, which I only realized was terrible as soon as I rose up from the floor, grunting in pain. I did not think that asking for some cigarettes would cause all of that, but like many times before, I was wrong.

I had to admit to myself that I had no idea how to survive in that place, but I was proud. My experiences are worthless here. They are very different, although it is still related to illegal things, being in a prison has no comparison with the life I used to take in the streets. I always heard rumors of what it was like to live in jail, from other comrades on the street. However, I honestly never thought I would go through that miserable life. I do not wish it for anyone. If I do not do something I will end up dying.

When I got to the bathroom I let out a scream, which had already been stuck in my throat for many days. I was not well and knew that. Not even a month had passed but I already felt my mental health getting worse every day. I was bad but could not do anything. The only thing I needed was cigarettes, only that would make me calmer and more relaxed. However, it's not like packing cigarettes in a jail is easy. Nevertheless, I need it and would do anything to get it. By the way, I already knew how. This time I'm going to have to put my pride aside, upset my plans.

After wetting my face several times and taking a deep breath, trying to take courage from somewhere deep in my soul, I decided whether or not I would do that. I still wanted my cigarettes or otherwise without them, I would have an outbreak next week.

The breakfast time was not over, so I went back to the cafeteria, even though the pain in my belly still hurt. This made me think that the guy who hit me must train a lot, or hit a lot of people, every day. Maybe it's only really strong but no man punches hard like that unless he's the superman and he's spending his holidays in jail, dressed as a criminal. I do not know, I'm already freaking out. 

I saw him sitting at one of several tables scattered around the place. He was accompanied, which did not improve my condition, but it only made him worse. I did not know any of them but just looking at them they made faces. Not that I had not dealt with guys like those before. There are lot of it in the streets. However, my plan of not causing problems, of any kind, was not going very well, after all, if I continued to get involved with them what else would have been this: problems. And I do not believe they would be small.

I took a deep breath and went there. There was no turning back and he was the only one who could help me.

When he saw me in front of the table he looked at me suspiciously and confused, arched his headbands as if asking me what I was doing there. I rolled my eyes and sat down in front of him. The others were surprised but did not say anything.

-What do you want? I thought you did not want any friends in here. - he said clearly puzzled and also rude.

-Yeah, I said that, but I changed my mind. - I explained, not wanting to go into the subject much further. He looked at me even more suspiciously. I leaned closer to him on the table so that the others would not listen to the conversation, although I knew that almost everyone at the table would hear, and even if they tried to disguise it, I knew they were listening. - You certainly saw what happened here earlier - I began.

-You really are very stupid. - He threw it at once and I closed my face. Seriously?

-Are you going to keep throwing that at me forever? I'm not stupid! - I groaned in disgust.

-I'll say yes because you look like you did not listen to me. I told you not to mess with this type of people and look what you did! - He exalted himself, either. His tone was sharp and filled with indignation.

-You do not rule me, shit. - I was impatient already. - I did it because I needed something.

-Of course, and that punch you took was he being kind, right? A symbol of friendship. - He said sarcastically looking at me with mockery.

-Look, I did not come here to argue with you about what I do or don't do. I need your help. - the last part was said lower. It was too much for my pride. He let out a loud laugh that made a lot of the people there look at us like we were some ETs. 

-Now you want my help? - He looked at me.

-Yes. I need something and I do not know how to get it.

-Work yourself. - he said with a shrug, not caring much and drank some of the juice he had.

-I can't. - I said with frustration, running my hand over my face. He stared at me for a long time, maybe thinking about what to do, and finally sighed, coming closer to me and whispering.

-What do you want?

-Cigarettes. I need cigarettes. - My tone was kind of desperate. He frowned.

-I can not help you. - he said rather shaken.

-What? - I asked, confused and dissatisfied. That was not the answer I expected, for certain. Was not he the one who wanted to help me at the beginning, and now he simply says he can not?

-I can not afford it. I'm not one of the bosses here. There's nothing I can do. - I growled angrily and disappointed. I thought this time it would work but again I was wrong.

\- Shit, shit, shit.- I mumbled, looking at the table. It seemed that I would find the answer to my problems there, what was impossible. -I need cigarettes, man. - I looked at him again, lost and nervous. He twisted his mouth, not knowing what to say.

-I can not help you. - He finished looking at me and could swear he saw a little pity in his eyes. No, not that! I snorted and got up ready to go back to my cell and spend another day trapped behind those metal bars. He motioned for me and I looked at him. -I'm O'brien, Dylan O'brien.

-Malik, Zayn Malik. -He nodded and I finally left. 

My life couldn't get any worse there. I just wanted cigarettes! I understand that prisoners shouldn't be entitled to anything but cigarettes wouldn't change anything. It's not like I'm going to kill someone with that. I thought Dylan could help me but he has no power for it. That it is; only the bosses here could get what I wanted. However, due to recent events, Dylan's advice and the strong punch in the belly I was not going to ask a favor for Payne. It would work out but if I messed with Payne and he got mad at me.

I was lying on my bed, trying to take a nap but it was useless. No way would I fall asleep, consequetly, I got more agitated and agitated. I stared at the white ceiling with the thought that perhaps for a supernatural cause my gaze might cross the concrete and see the blue sky or an airplane that was passing by at that hour. All I wanted was to get out of there, but I could not. 

I jumped off the bed and sat on the floor, facing David's bed. He was sleeping, making me jealous of him. Something that seemed so easy and simple was so difficult and complicated for me. It would start to affect me deeply, I had full knowledge of that. Therefore, in the end, my "grand finale" would not be one of the best.

I sighed, closing my eyes. The noise of the prisoners talking was loud, some were screaming and others were talking too much, making my ears ache and increasing my desire to kill them. Why did not they sleep like David? Where did they have so much talk from? Because from what I was seeing, when you're in a chain the subject options are pretty limited. You just do not know anything else in the world, and that pissed me off. Not knowing news, football, politics, music, absolutely nothing. What would I tell those men? Anyway, if the buzz was so loud it was because the conversation was really good and interesting. I wanted to have that disposition. All I wanted was to get some sleep.

.... 

-Look, what a surprise to meet you here, rookie! - I heard someone say behind me. And I knew very well who the voice was. Payne. I rolled my eyes and continued my service. He was not one of the best, but at least I was not caged all day.

I do not know why they gave me this job, but I would not deny such a chance. I was helping to keep the boxes of food from the monthly delivery that the penitentiary received. They were not very heavy and I was already used to carrying heavy things. In the streets the arms supplies were frequent and the boxes were not light.

-I'm talking to you! - He said again, but I kept silence. I was not going to comunicate whith him, to create more situations, in which he could find reasons to take my life for granted.- And when I talk to someone I like to be looked at. - He turned me around making me stare at him. I jumped quickly, clenching my fists. 

-Leave me in peace! What's your problem, man ? - I said, looking at him face to face. A small cynical grin appeared on his sick face.

-My only problem here is you. - he said calmly. Unlike him, my nerves were very agitated. - And I can finish him off quick. - He looked at me defiantly causing me to I frown.

-Then do it. - I said, sounding nonchalant. I did not want to show my discomfort at the news. I went back to pick up one of the boxes to put it in place.

-You fool! I will not do it! - He was angry.

-Then why did you come here, Payne? You like to annoy me right? I did not do anything, damn it! - I said a little loudly. If he would not kill me, as I said, why keep wasting his time with me? He looked at me and laughed, which made me even more confused.

-That's exactly why I'm here, Malik. - And his gaze was glazed on me, intense. -You have not chosen a side. - I booed.

-I'm not going to pick any shit. Do not bother me. - I tried to go back to work, but he grabbed my arm.

-What if I said I can offer you something? - he asked, looking at me expectantly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

-You offer me something? Spare me! - I said, letting go of him. He arched one of his ears and pulled something out of the front pocket of his pants. And to my utter surprise it was, really, a pack of cigarettes. One of the best brand.

-I think this might be in your best interest. - He lifted the little box up to his face and I was static. That partially changed my ideas and he had a sarcastic look on his face, which made me want to hit him. Noticing that I would not say anything, he continued. - One of my companions, unintentionally, overheard your chat with O'Brien earlier today, and I, like most of this prison, also saw what Summers did to you in the dining hall. - He picked up one of the cigarettes from the strip and turned it on. All right, slow down. - That punch must have hurt, right? - He lifted the cigarette and swallowed it. I wish I was doing that too. -So I thought...

-You thought what? In buying me cigarettes? How ridiculous.- I shook my head and looked away. He let out the smoke. That smell ... I would be lying if I said that my desire was not to ask one for me either, but I never would. 

-Every man has his weaknesses. And I found yours. - His tone was almost proud, like a father discovering something great about his son. And on the one hand it was, despite appearing very low, he could literally buy me with that.

-That does not mean anything. I will not do what you want just because you can mess up your dirty chopsticks and get me cigarettes. - I said, staring back at him, even looking up. He caught the jaw and stood face to face with me.

-My chopsticks can be dirty, but they work. - And do not give me that air of morality because what you did on the streets was not cool, Malik. Your conscience is as heavy as mine. - I tried to reply but he did not. His breath was hot, with nicotine and something stronger. - And I see you're desperate for something to make you feel better. It seems that the life of inmate does not match with your cute little face. - He tightened my chin turning my face to him, making me look him in the eyes closely. And deep down, I knew, to make it clear that whoever had the power there was him, not me.

-I know how to take care of myself. - He laughed again, still not letting go.

-That punch you took proves otherwise, so I'll tell you the following; I can get you as many cigarettes as you want, but you're going to have to come to my side and obey me. It's a simple math question, how much more on your side, better. And in the end we all leave happy and you do not die.

-I'll end up dead anyway. -I shrugged and he let go.

-You're playing with fire.- he said and began to kick and knock down the boxes that were there, one of which I should fix. A loud noise was made by the canning of tin cans, stored there as well.

-You are crazy? What are you doing? - I shouted in disgust, pushing him to the side. One of the boxes was already pouring rice and I was certainly screwed. And because of him! If the guards saw that, they certainly would not let it pass, and I already knew how they solved unwanted problems. Payne looked at me with a fake smile and blew the cigarette smoke out again.

-My chopsticks work, Zayn. - And he left. I wanted to kill him, but before I could think about doing something, two guards appeared frightened by the noise. They stared at the messy boxes and the rice mess on the floor and then glared at me. And I knew it'd fuck me up again.

POV'S NARRATOR

It was torture having to look at those guards' faces. Every day, for a whole week, without a break. Because he could not even give the money for what they did to him, Zayn would go into a disturbing, even disturbing, emotional state. His willingness to punch the face of the two guards who, two days ago, dream a beating-not very strong- was taking away his sanity. If he had the opportunity, he'd be ready to beat them up either. However, that would not happen in a thousand years.  
After that, with his then pursuer, Liam Payne, Zayn was forced to endure the kicks and beatings of the two guards, both responsible for caring for the prisoners in the sector in which he was working that day. The older ones were not at all happy to see the mess in the warehouse and then left for him.

When they began with the assaults, Zayn did not have time nor to protest, since the blows were fast and consecutive. He squirmed in pain and mumbled, but he held it still and, most surprisingly, his head bowed. At least he was aware that acting like an alpha male to those policemen would not help. After long minutes being punished, the guards left him in the small room near the kitchen. The young boy had to make a great effort, drawing forces, hitherto unknown, from his aching body to get up. He spat blood on the floor and, contrary to all his natural instincts, returned to work, still mumbling with pain. His arms had purple and red spots, surely his abdomen was also fully marked and a small bruise on his nose. 

When he returned to his cell all he could do was throw himself in his bed and sleep. He thanked heaven for finally having a good night's sleep and woke up the other day just before breakfast time. Then, he realized that any movement, even small and simple, caused pain and discomfort for the body. Now, looking at them, Zayn thought of a thousand ways to kill them, even though it was impossible. Their faces gave him disgust and anger.

Zayn was even more angry with Liam Payne. He had a fair share of guilt in those misfortunes in his prisioner's life. If it wasn't for him, who make that mess, Zayn would certainly be exuding self-confidence and strength through the prison corridors, but instead he spent the next few days lying down and walking with his right hand discreetly above his waist while a pain afflicted him. Looking at him, Zayn only felt revulsion and hatred.

He knew he would still need his cigarettes, but he did not want his arm twisted, as if this had shown Liam that his pride was worth more than a little nicotine. However, the truth was that Zayn wanted to accept Payne's offer, just did not know how to do it after those events.

He went back to his cell and lay on the top bunk, once again staring at the white ceiling above. He heard a noise and saw David entering the cell. He looked at the boy and sighed. 

-What happened to you, boy? - He finally asked, his tone calm and clear. Zayn looked away, huffing. David stood by the door, as if the distance between them meant that the young man could trust him. He did not want to invade the space of the other.

-It's none of your business. - Malik said dryly, disinterestedly. The other sighed, shaking his head.

-We're cellmates. I do not know how long you should do something to improve your life here since you're just getting sick. - He continued with folded arms staring at Zayn seriously. The other pondered for a moment.

-I know that. - he started low, did not want to speak but felt a sudden urge to vent. He was slow to continue. -I do not know what to do. I've never been through this before. I've been in chains and tals but none of that. I'm scared and ... scared. - he said in a whisper almost inaudible but that made David approach the bed.

-This is normal. - he said, trying to comfort him. -You just have to get used to it. One day it will end. However, you have not even been tried, boy. Maybe you'll still have your freedom back. - Zayn looked at him. David was older, maybe 38 years old, and he seemed to know what he was talking about.

-I do not think they're going to plead guilty. - he denied. -My .... boss does not like me much, I worked for him but it was not .... much appreciated there. He may not want me to let go and something tells me he's going to do something to interfere with this judgment.

-That changes everything. - David said cautious, not wanting to make the situation worse. - Nevertheless, there is hope. Idiot for a prisoner speak this but it's true.

-Bullshit. There's no use in hope if I'm still stuck in this shit.

-Boy, you're new and that must be why you act this way, but that's going to happen. In the beginning it is always like this but you overcome.

-You're already giving me advice to accept this life. If your intention was to help me you failed completely. - he said bitterly, turning to the wall. -Now leave me alone. - The eldest did not protest.

.... 

-Where are you going, Louis? - Harry asked, looking concernely and suspiciously at his boyfriend. Louis was putting on one of his various sneakers in the bedroom when the tall one appeared. Louis glanced at him quickly, tying his shoelaces again.

\- I'm going to visit Zayn. - Harry's eyes widened.

-You are crazy?- he asked, not believing that. He approached Louis, who did not pay much attention. -Louis! - He was annoyed, made the other look at him and from the look Harry understood that he would anyway.

-I'm his best friend, Harry. I can not just leave him there knowing he needs me.

-Ah, and how do you think you will help him? He's in jail, Louis! - And you can not do anything about it. 

-I can and I will. Wether you want it or not. - He picked up the key of his car with his cell phone and began to walk toward the door, but Harry took his arm. They both looked at each other for long seconds. Harry was afraid that Louis would get in more trouble and suffer, and he, as selfish as he was, too much in love with the lower boy, did not want to lose him.

Despite of everything, he knew that Louis, as he was, would never leave his friend in jail, alone without even going to see him, even if it could only be a few times. Besides, Louis didn't want to leave the boyfriend worried or upset, but his sense of morality and the friendship he had with Zayn would not leave him alone. He had to go there to see how his friend was, see him to make sure he was alive and well. Zayn had helped him many times, getting rid of many trouble. Hence, it was time for him to do his part and thank him somehow.

-Be careful, please. - Harry finally broke the silence between them. He squeezed Louis's arm and looked into his eyes. Louis smiled small at him shaking his hands.

-I'm going, I promise. - The green-eyed man let go of the squeeze and Louis walked again.

-I love you. - he said as he came out the door.

-I LOVE YOU TOO! - Louis yelled from the hallway, making Harry laugh.

.... 

-VISIT TO ZAYN MALIK. DETENT 126 VISIT TO YOU. OPEN CELL 14! - The prison speaker sounded loud and clear to everyone in that afternoon. Zayn got surprised. He jumped out of bed and watched as the cell opened quickly after the warning.

A guard appeared and pulled the young man out, who, still surprised, did not know what to do. He walked, accompanied by the guard, to the place of visitors and almost fainted when he spotted the small, quiet hut he loved sitting at a table on the other side of the railing.

The space was large and full of tables, a corridor of iron railings interconnected the spaces and after being searched, the guard opened the door allowing Zayn to pass to the other side, that also was watched by other policemen. There were another inmates there, talking to their relatives, some of them were even smiling and playing with their children. Zayn could only feel it when Louis practically jumped on top of him, hugging him tightly, almost leaving him out of breath. However, he did not care, he was his best friend there. He had not forgotten about him! Zayn was happy and returned the hug as best he could, for moving his arm still hurt.

-Louis! - He grinned as they let go. - You came to see me! - He spoke lower, afraid it was a dream. Louis laughed and grabbed him by the shoulders. He had a big smile on his face.

-Of course I would. I'd not leave the Bradford badboy alone in this dump. - They laughed.

-I thought it would be a long time coming.- Zayn confessed.

His gaze was melancholy, and consequently Louis realized immediately that his friend was not well. He hugged him again. Zayn missed that. He might not be very sentimental, but with his friends it was very different. When they were released again, the two of them sat down at one of the tables there, facing each other. Louis sighed heavily as he noticed the cut on his friend's nose and a few more patches on his arms as he was wearing a white short-sleeved T-shirt.

-What happened to you, Zayn? - He asked worriedly. Zayn looked away and leaned back in his chair. - Tell me, Zayn. Maybe I can help you. 

-You can't help me, Lou.- Zayn said discouraged. -There's nothing you can do. 

-There must be something I can do. Look at your condition, Zayn! You look awful! - Malik rolled his eyes at his friend's drama, but deep inside he knew he had only told the truth.

-You came here to visit me or give me a sermon, eh? What a mess.

-Look, I understand it must not be easy for you in there ... 

-Do you understand? - Zayn interrupted him, being harsh. Louis looked at him in boredom. - I'm going crazy in here, Louis. I don't know if I can stand 10 or 20 years here.

-Your judgment is already set. It's going to be two weeks from now. - Zayn was surprised. - I did not expect it to be so fast. I mean, two weeks were not there so fast but it was better than a month or more.

-I doubt they will set me free. I already have a file dirty enough for some 40 years in prison. - He shrugged, looking at his friend in front of him.

-I'll do anything for you to be released, Zayn. Although, I can't promise anything. - Louis said on tiptoe. He wanted to help his friend to get out of prison but also wanted to do everything within the law, after all, after so many misfortunes it was best to try to do something right, at least once in life, but that did not make things any better. The law was limited and Louis had no power to do anything.

-I need money. - Zayn commented after a few minutes of staring. He knew the only way to get the cigarettes was getting money and the only way to get it was with Louis. The blue-eyed brown looked at him confusedly and suspiciously, one of his eyebrown raised.

-Zayn ... - he began in a more accusatory tone. Zayn snorted.

-I want cigarettes and to get it I need money. - he explained, getting closer to Louis on the table.

-So that's how you got those bruises? Did you get into a fight 'cause of cigarettes? - Tomlinson spoke discreditedly, not in agreement with that. The friend, then, was able to fight even for cigarettes? - What the fuck, Malik!

-Louis, you said you wanted to help me, so get me some money and that's it.

-How am I supossed to get money for you in there? You are crazy? - Louis was agitated.

-Just get the fucking money and call me. - Inmates can also receive calls.

-How much do you need? - Louis asked finally. He could not deny it to Zayn, seeing that his friend seemed ill. If it was cigarettes he wanted then cigarettes he would have.

-I think about U$150 is enough.

-Okay, I'll get the money and call you. And besides, are you okay? - Zayn shook her head, unable to think of a good answer.

-I'm alive. That's what matters. - The friend nodded. He suspected Zayn was in trouble, but as a friend he respected if he did not want to talk about it. -How's Harry? What about Daniel?

-They are well. Daniel also wants to come and visit you, but he's a bit busy.

-VISIT FINISH! -until one of the two could continue the irritating voice of the speaker sounded loud and strong, ending the chances of those men continuing or starting a conversation with their relatives. 

The two friends looked at each other. They did not have to say anything. Louis didn't want to leave his best friend there, Zayn did not want him to go. They hugged each other and then the same guard escorted him back to his cell. Zayn sat on the floor and stared at the floor.

.... 

-Need to talk to you. - Zayn said as he approached the brown- haired guy, still reluctant and moody. It was never easy to get over his pride. The tall one turned to him with an amused smile on his lips. Zayn was even more angry.

-Oh, so you want to talk to me? Now? - One of his eyebrown raised.

-Don't start, Payne. I didn't come here to argue with you. Again. - he said, tired in his voice. Payne exchanged quick glances with Niall and then left, pulling the dark man by the arm. They skirted one of the buildings and stood near a wall, away from the officers.

-What do you want? - Liam asked, in his typical voice of the day he gave orders. They were face to face. Malik realized that without the sunlight to reflect Payne's eyes they grew darker, and he even liked it. - Speak soon! - He spoke again, irritated by the silence of the other. Zayn blinked a few times before answering.

-I accept your offer. - Liam was caught unexpected, very surprised. He was ready to start with his sarcastic and scornful phrases, but then he realized that with those body wounds and the frequent irritation that Zayn showed he had, it was not easy for him to stay there. He merely agreed.

-And the money? - he asked. If Zayn had not been thinking of other things he might have noticed the curiosity behind the economic interest. How had Zayn made such quick money?

-My friend will call me when I get it, and then we will. 

-No, the better - the other one said, quickly denying it. -When he calls you, tell him to hand the money over to one of the guards, his name is Lawrence. He's one of the smart guys out here and he's gonna take his cigarettes out, no problem at all.

-Deliver how? I'm not going to get Louis in trouble, Payne!- Zayn was already suspicious and worried. Liam rolled his eyes.

-He can meet him on Elm Avenue in a pizzaria. Tell him to mention my name and Lawrence will not object to anything.

-Is U$150 enough? - Liam stared at him, then nodded slightly. -So we have a deal?- The dark one, slowly reached out for the tallest, most exhilarating, squeeze.

-We have a deal. - And their eyes met. 

.... 

Liam left his cell, following most of the other prisoners to the refectory. It was 8:30 in the morning and he was very sleepy. He had been up late into the night thinking about some things he wanted to do and other things he should do, quickly. He had a few things in mind and all he had to do was asking Niall about his friend's opinion, after all, he was one of the main reasons he was planing all those schemes.  
      
He kept walking, accompanied by the others, always looking forward with his head held high; his normal posture every day. Not that he was convinced or the "mayoral" but, after suffering like a puppy in the hand of authoritarian bosses the feeling of having the head down was never the same. Besides, his instinct also told him that he should always be aware of everything, to react according to the circumstances.  
      
After waiting long minutes in line, he picked up his meal and went to sit next to the blonde boy. Niall had his head down, quiet. He lifted his head a little as he felt the presence of someone on the table and smiled when saw Liam. They didn't share the same cell, so Liam was constantly worried about his friend's safety. He thought Niall could be hurt or, worse yet, less likely, to get in trouble with his cellmate and Liam could do nothing. Even after a "little talk" with the other guy, his concern didn't subside. He knew Niall's cellmate couldn't be considered "friendly" and if anything happened to the Horan, Liam was sure he'd kill the guilty one. He considered him a brother whom he never had and would protect him for the rest of his life.  
      
-Hey, Niall. - he added, sitting down in front of him.  
      
\- Hi, Liam. - he replied sympathetic. Liam didn't understand how his friend could always be in a good mood living like that.  
      
-You should try to get in. - Liam commented seeing that his desk was empty. There were few prisoners who walked alone.  
      
-Oh no. I don't want to get involved with these people. - He smiled crookedly. -And I'm not the only one here. - He pointed to the left corner of the room where Zayn was sitting; his desk was empty as well. Liam could still see the traces of a cut on his face and laughed, remembering why. Niall frowned.  
      
-That's a fish out of water. You don't know what you're doing in here.  
      
\- You can tell he's been spanked lately. What happened? -Niall looked at his friends with curiosity.   
       
-I don't know and I don't give a damnt about him. - the other one said with his mouth full and Niall frowned.  
      
-Did you talk to him again? - He restarted eating. Liam shrugged.  
      
-He asked me for cigarettes. he told, making Niall surprised.  
      
-Cigarettes? And you gave it?  
      
-I'm waiting for Lawrence to turn me in. He should've arranged everything by now. - he looked at the front door, where some guards were talking. -If he's cheating on me, I'll cut him in the middle.   
      
-Liam!  
      
-But it's true, Niall. If that bastard thinks he can get my money and not give me what I want he's totally screwed.  
      
-You do not learn, do you? - The blondy one shook his head from side to side with a disappointed expression. -You should stop being a troublemaker.   
      
-Don't start. You're my friend, you know I won't change. - The other gave a long sigh.  
     
-And what did you ask for in return for the cigarettes? You don't do anything for free.  
      
-Besides the money? - The brown one laughed. -He chose a side. My side. And I think he knows that without my help he'll suffer 1000 times more in here.  
      
-And did he accept it? I thought he was the tough guy who would not bow his head at anyone.  
      
-Okay, no ... - He shook his head, as if it did not matter. -Well, he's just another junkie who's not used to jail.  
      
-He'll get used to it. See me. - Niall gestured to himself.  
      
-I doubt that much. - He took a sip of his juice.  
      
-Nothing is impossible.  
      
-Af, fuck you. It doesn't if he swims in nicotine. What matters to me is that he stays on my side.  
       
-You already have this in here, Liam, to greed. Why do not you take the prison once and for all? - Niall said, rolling his eyes over his food.  
      
-Well, I wanted to.  
....

-Louis! Come here. - The older man with the beard, holding an iPhone 6 in his right hand, called him as soon as the blue-eyed boy passed down the building. It was a shed, large and neat. Nothing old or scary from the horror movie or HQ style gives factions. Well, they weren't the good guys in the story but nothing was as outlaw as it looked. To try to improve things Harry, Louis's boyfriend, would rather think that what they did wasn't illegal but something no one liked. 

A long, brown wooden staircase stood on the west side, close to the thick metal wall, painted green. It remembered the material in the containers, without the folds. The place was high so the owner decided to improvise a second floor. He made strong iron supports and placed them horizontally at a certain distance from the floor and then put a wooden frame over the beams forming a floor and then made partitions with two-layer plaster. At the edge of the floor, which was almost in the middle of the shed, it had placed a grid, like those of stairs so that no one would fall from there. He finally had the walls painted, including the ones in the green shed.  
      
The blue-eyed boy looked around at the other boys there, but they made it clear that they didn't know what had happened either. He dropped the knife he was handling and went upstairs to the improvised walk upstairs. The man had an exaggerated smile on his face and when Louis got closer, he put his left arm around his shoulders. He knew that the older man only acted that way, "very friendly" when he wanted something. However, Louis couldn't think of anything he might want from him. He was suspicious.  
     
-Louis, my brave boy. All right? - They headed toward the front room. The door was also wooden, but thinner and darker.  
      
-Ah yes. What about you? - He asked, not knowing what to do. It was not every time his boss had sent for him, even more to ask if everything was all right.  
      
\- Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. - The man sat at the table and indicated the chair on the other side to Louis, who imitated him.  
      
-What do you want with me? - he asked, looking for some whiskey.  
      
-Well ... Since you are so direct, I will forget the sympathies and cordialities and get to the subject soon.- He took a sip. The stare at Louis. - I heard Malik has been arrested. - Louis swallowed. He thought he already knew. - I really thought I chose the best ones to be on my team, but - he dramatically paused, raising his index finger - I guess I was wrong. - His expression stiffened. - Do you think I was wrong in accepting Malik, Louis?   
     
Tomlinson was tense when he answered.  
      
-I don't think so.  
      
-Thus, how do you explain the fact that one of my best boys is in jail? - His voice was grave and neutral. It showed nothing. That made everything worse. Louis bit his lower lip.  
      
-I do not know, sir. I really don't know how the police managed to arrest him. I was there, when it all happened. - Zayn tried to get out, but the cops were smart and picked us up from behind.  
      
-Are you telling me a bunch of cops were smarter than you?- He arched his ears, accusatory.  
      
-No, no sir ... I didn't mean it ... They just ... caught us off guard. - He tightened his grip on the right arm of the chair.  
      
-So you guys are easy targets? - he looked thoughtful. Louis let out a heavy sigh. That wasn't going to end. 

-Look, I don't know how they did it - he said. - Malik is great at what he does, but this time the cops, with the help of I do not know what, were victorious about. We aren't easy targets, chief! - He exclaimed. - On the contrary, we're smarter than they think, except that if it were only a matter of cleverness, neither prison was crowded.  
      
-The question isn't clever. It's survival and this requires cunning. But if my men can't even escape from the police, who will tell me about other criminals?  
      
-But he already showed that he knows how to do this - he said a little louder. -He's only temporarily in jail. We can get him out of there, boss. - Louis said with a thread of hope twinkling in his voice. The older man denied it.  
      
-No way. I can't take that chance for a disqualified boy. I need good men whom think of everything.  
      
-What? - Louis had gotten irritated. He had been working for this man for years but he wanted to kill him there and now.  
      
-Tell your friend he no longer work for me. You can leave now.  
      
-But sir ... Zayn was only arrested! This is absurd. - He got up, shaking his hands nervously, causing him to rise as well.  
      
\- I wont allow none of my employees to be arrested! This is unacceptable. Now get out of here before I fire you too. And without you here who will protect your beloved Styles, eh? Think well, Louis. - he said again, ignoring the boy there. Louis was puzzled. Had he just threatened Harry's safety? That was cowardice and slutty. Although he knew it was true, he didn't want to accept it. He did not settle for his friend being arrested and the boss did nothing to let him go. Louis couldn't do anything. And there was Harry. He couldn't stand in the middle of that snake nest all by himself. He needed Louis.  
      
He left there, snorting with rage and treading hard. Luckily the curly -not even so curly- one was coming in at that exact moment in place. Louis hurried to him, pulling him hard back out. It was an alley to hell. A typical green garbage was next to the door and some holes in the floor filled with water. The wall of the front building was black and there was a truck garage.  
      
Harry was surprised at the attitude of the lower one and looked at him wanting an explanation.  
      
-What happened? You look like someone who wants to kill someone. - he said, frowning at his boyfriend. Louis looked at him and took a deep breath saying.  
     
-Damn! Our boss isn't going to do anything to help Zayn. He even fired him! - he said unconformantly, moving his hands. -Zayn can't stay in that place. He's going to freak out!!  
      
-Louis, calm down. Tell me, what did Wood say?  
     
The other told Harry everything, from start to finish, and Harry paid close attention to Zayn, who was also his friend and helped him several times when he was in trouble. Knowing that the boy now, spent his days locked in prison didn't please him. Despite everything he had done, he did not deserve it. He was a good person, though. However, Harry could not do anything about it. He wouldn't just invade the prison and set Malik free. He was not insane at this point. On the other hand, Wood had the power to do something, but after Louis's revelation ruled out any possibility of him doing so. And besides, the only thing left for them was to expect justice. Even if it was late, they wouldn't lose hope.  
     
 -Well ... I know you want to help Zayn, Lou - Harry said putting his hands on the other's waist, who let out a defeated sigh. - But we can not do anything.  
       
-I know, Haz. I know that, nevertheless I do not like to know that my friend will remain in prison. I went to see him and he sucks, Harry! If you had gone you would know how I feel.  
       
-We can try to help him in another way. With other things.  
       
\- Yeah, maybe. - And when Harry hugged him, he laid his head on his shoulder. - I just hope he's okay. 

.... 

 

How to breathe? Zayn didn't know. He knew he was wrong but had no specific reason for it. So why did he still feel weird? He did not know either. Actually, Zayn didn't know anything else. Only that he should do something or else it would get worse. But how to solve a problem if you do not even know what's happening? That's how he felt at that moment. Behind that building, sitting on the floor, arms resting on knees bent and head in the middle, breath failing and chest tightness, Malik knew his life was over. No. When it was over, it was a long time ago, when he had decided to go into that world. He did not even live there. That was not life.He had no inspiration, no hope. There was no light at the end of the tunnel. All he had was loneliness, despair, and hatred. That was how he felt. Anyway, he still wanted to live. Of course he wanted to. He could not give up that easy. Not! His trial was two weeks from now. He could be released, have his freedom back, though he did not believe that any of it would happen. When you're deep in the pit, what matters if you still believe? Have faith that everything will improve? It's human nature. It was his nature. Some may even give up on the second, third time they fail but he was not like that. He would continue. His friends loved him well and Louis had come to visit him. He had to fight for and that's why he stood there. Alone in that corner of the prison he just wanted to normalize his breathing and compose himself.  
      
Those crises had happened before. They were normal for him. But it didn't mean he was accustomed. They began suddenly, startling him and making him very distressed.  
      
His body was clamoring for more air, but his lungs could no longer stand and were insufficient in the face of his various inspirations. He didn't hear footsteps getting closer and didn't even notice the boy standing at a distance from his body, watching him curiously. Liam stopped by the brunette, a little ahead and looked at him with a frown. He realized that, by the way, the boy did not look good, however, it was none of his business and he didn't care.  
       
-Hey Malik! - he said, to get his attention. The boy continued in the same way. -Malik! - He said again, slapping the black wires of the other. Zayn then lifted his head and faced the brown buy in front of him. When he saw his face, Liam was even more surprised. Zayn's face was clear and lips parted. And he did not speak so Liam went on. -I brought your cigarettes. Lawrence handed them to me after lunch. Here they are.- He held out a small, white box in the direction of the seated boy, who didn't immediately react. He interposed his gaze between the man and his hand stretched out toward him with the cigarettes he wanted so badly inside. After seconds, which seemed like hours to Liam, spent trying to understand what was happening, Zayn took the box so desperate that almost took the other's hand. Liam was startled.  
      
-Take it easy - he said, glaring at him. Zayn did not even call. He picked up his cigarettes and got up in a hurry, flipping all his pockets in search of a lighter, but he realized he didn't have one.  
      
Shit! Shit! He walked to the wall slapping it. The expression was raging in confusion.  
      
-I have one here.- Liam held out his black lighter to the other. Zayn looked suspicious but picked up the object. He lit a cigarette and when he breathed in the first swallow, he released the smoke with relief. He finally felt a little better than other days. Nicotine did ugly damage to his body but it also brought him the comfort and relief that no one could get. Liam had his arms hanging by his side and looked at Zayn with curiosity. When the lower one had turned around he saw the tattoo behind the back of his neck and wanted suddenly to see what it was. -Is the deal just this little box or are you going to bring me more later? -he asked. The cigarette burning in his right hand.  
     
 -Oh no, that's all, Malik.  
      
-One hundred fifty dollars for some cigarettes? You're a thief. This should cost U$ 50.   
     
 -If you don't like, it's your problem. I know you do not care about the money because from what I know you're an addict to this drug that almost died. And the only way you can get this shit is with me, so shut the fuck out of your mouth. - They both looked at each other. Zayn wanting to curse him of all the bad words and punch him. Liam angrily because the smell of nicotine coming out of Malik's mouth was making him sick.  
      
-Idiot. - Malik spoke, staring at him.  
     
-The idiot here is the only one who can help you. - And he left, deliberately bumping his shoulder into the other man's shoulder. Zayn grunted with anger returning to his cell. It wouldn't be easy to get along with Liam. He felt that at any moment he'd lose control and smack that perfect jaw that he had.

He didn't know things would change.


	4. A day out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! Sorry for taking so long to update. :) I hope ya will keep readind my fic, despite everything. I know that maybe you are thinking that nothing will happen but I garantee that it will and there' re a lot of things coming!  
> Anyway, thanks for the support. ( ˘ ³˘)❤

-Attention!!- one of the cops said loudly and authoritatively. He wanted all the detainees to stop whatever they were doing to listen to him. Just one show of the well-known hierarchical politics, in which clarifies who commands and who obeys. The detainees also were not very receptive to the police messages and never listened to what they were told. Not that it made the prison a mess, but most of all, what the cops thought was the prisoners' interest, in fact, it was all bullshit. The man in uniform, tall and bearded, appeared to be about 46 years old; his expression revealed the long years serving as a penitentiary agent for the government, what did not even give him the recognition he deserved. He looked around the dining-room, as if he already knew all the prisoners in that place and would miss someone. However, it did not happen. None of them were stupid, or idiot enough to miss their meal, that was not as bad as it looked. - Due to construction pipeline problems you're going to spend all day outside your cells on the yards under the supervision of the agents. We do not want disorder and anyone who encourages or causes discomfort and anarchy will be severely punished or will go to the solitaire.  
      
After the communiqué, there were rumblings among the inmates, some more audacious celebrated with shouts and high-fives with their friends, some only smiled and a minority nor showed some reaction. Zayn was one of them. It did not make a difference for him to spend the day outside or inside a cell: he would be stuck anyway. Only in different places. The outside space did not give him the false sense of freedom, on the contrary, it only made him feel even more trapped. To all sides they had grills and agents with truncheons and handcuffs. It was no better than being in a cell. As the dark-haired man rolled his eyes at the appreciative joy of his table companions, Liam was one of the audacious ones who shouted at Niall after the policeman withdrew. For him, one day out of that gray cubicle was a big deal. The blonde laughed at his friend, but he was happy with the news. He could see the sky, feel the fresh air and lie down on the front lawn of the building as he thought about how his family would be in Ireland.  
      
Dylan was also smiling contentedly. He was playing with one of his friends when he spotted Malik, sitting at the same table as always, alone and with his head down. He lifted his body and started to walk towards him. He had not talked for days, and considering Dylan practically threw himself on the young man in the first days of jail, offering help -that he did not accept- to act as if nothing had happened would not be good. Besides, Dylan did not like to see anyone in that air of loneliness and abandonment.  
      
-Malik - he said, sitting up on the other side of the furniture. Zayn lifted his head just enough to see who was greeting him and smiled minimally watching the other dark-haired man stare at him.  
      
-Oh, Dylan. - he said, his voice sounding sleepy.  
      
-Oh! What a surprise! - He opened his mouth a little. - I thought you were going to scold me or tell me not to get into your life like you did the other times. What happened? Something must have happened. - His expression was playful but a trace of curiosity rocked in her voice. Zayn laughed.  
      
-You're not a bastard like the others here. - He shrugged.  
      
-Well, yeah, that's true. Who are the others? - he demanded, frowning.  
      
-Payne.  
      
-I told you that getting involved with him was stupidity, but you did it anyway. he lowered his gaze to the table.  
      
-Oh, come on, Dylan! - Malik looked at him dismissively. -The guy's the only one who could help me. You wanted me to do what?  
      
-Don't know. However, dealing with him is not easy at all. I already tried, I just did not punch him because my colleague held me. - Zayn was surprised. Before he said anything, Dylan continued, as if he did not want to talk about it. - So you got the cigarettes? - he asked quietly.  
      
-Yes, I did. - Actually, the boy's mood was not right, Dylan noted. Zayn spoke quietly, without encouragement or any joy. Well, not that getting stuck should cause more joy ...  
      
-So why are you dismayed all over? - He asked, not understanding. - Did you hear what the uniformed man said? We have the day off today! - He exclaimed excitedly and smiled again, but Zayn did nothing but shake his head.

-We'll be stuck anyway.  
      
-What the fuck, Malik! - he rolled his eyes. - I'm trying to help you, but if you don't want me to do it so screw yourself. - He got up and left. Zayn watched him go to his desk and go back to talking to his friends; everyone laughing and they all looked good. He just wanted to be able to do the same with his friends, but his friends were outside and he couldn't leave.  
      
He let out a sigh, looking at the plate for a fork. In the end, he pushed him away and also left. He went back to his cell and lay down on the bed. David wasn't there then he'd take the rest to sleep. That's what he could do better.

▪▪▪ 

At that hour, in the courtyard, the prisoners no longer knew what to do. Since they had the day off, their happiness should fill the need to occupy time and also the mind with something productive or fun. Under the conditions already known, was difficult to find that. In a certain day they, by chance and, less likely than by empathy of the police, ended up getting a ball. Thus, since then, those who were in physical shape and with aspirations to soccer player spent their vacant hours running behind that object, that even unknown the reason, arouses a passion and euphoria in men, in minority, in women either. It was ordinary, nothing fancy but it was, after all, a good quality product. Perhaps the government even remembered to offer a little leisure to its many evildoers. There were those who disagreed with such a thing but in the end their opinions weren't relevant.  
      
Zayn watched them from a distance, smoking his cigarette. Thinking of how Louis would love to be there, not necessarily stuck, but playing football. Once again he found himself longing for the blue-eyed boy he had long been proudly calling a best friend. However, in the midst of that momentary and temporary peace he knew that something was about to happen, and then, with his arms folded and eyes closed, one of the prisoners approached him, looking at him with his head held high and his eyes cold. And he was accompanied by three others, of the same air and with bandanas on their heads, piercings and earrings.  
      
-Hey, rookie?! What are you doing in that bank? - He asked. Zayn arched a bored ear and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.  
      
-Seated?- he said as if it was obvious and the other did not like it.  
      
-I'm not an idiot. I want to know what you're doing sitting in this bank since I own it. - He stared at Malik with an air of superiority, which to Zayn only showed how stupid he was, but he wouldn't say it out loud, though he wanted to.

-I don't see your name on it or anything, so you know, as far as I know, you don't own any shit here. - Malik answered in the same tone, without standing up.  
      
-Ah, so it seems to me that you still do not know how things work here, right ?! Will I have to spank you to teach you?  
      
-If you think it's going to be good for you to assault another detainee, go ahead. - The brunette, who smoked again, challenged him. The other had already shown signs of impatience and anger.  
      
-Well, I'll give you one last chance. Get out of there and my friends here won't need to get their hands dirty with your filthy Muslim blood.  
      
-WHAT YOU SAID? - The dark-haired boy stood up abruptly, coming face to face with his offender. They were both new but their features showed the experience and courage for a possible fight there.  
      
-That's what you heard. I don't want my colleagues to have that filthy blood of yours on their hands. Blood of deranged zealots, devilish terrorists, and religious suicide bombers. This blood is so polluted and disgusting that I don't want to take the risk, ya know? It's too dangerous.- The other young man said with a sarcastic smile on his face, an air of amusement. After hearing such accusations and offenses, Malik's condition was already over. His hands clenched into fists and his jaw locked were clear signs that he would leave for physical aggression without much difficulty. And looking at the other boy so intensely was exactly what he did.  
      
\- You son of a bitch!! - he punched the boy's face in front of him with such force that he bled from his mouth. The comrades made to fight back, but the young man interfered in denial.  
     
By that time the others incarcerated already interrupted what they were doing to attend the small show of the two. They all looked at them with expectant eyes, except the older ones, who disapproved and thought it was silly.  
      
Zayn watched as his opponent fingered his chin and wiped the blood from his mouth with his right hand. The two of them stared again, two eyes sharper and piercing than a piece of glass. The second blow struck Zayn's face, which also felt blood running down the corner of his mouth. He swelled with hatred and impetuousness, but as soon as he advanced again against another, he felt trapped, someone holding him from behind, immobilizing his arms and pulling him back.  
     
 -Shit! Let me go 'cause I'm going to break the face of this idiot. - He failed, unsuccessfully, against anyone who was holding him back.  
      
-You're going to pay for it, Malik! - Said the other boy under his breath. -Lucky you, Payne came to see you, or I would've killed you.  
      
-Shut up, Travis. - Liam said, looking at him with disdain. -And be still, Malik! What the fuck. - He shook the dark man in his arms, trying to calm him down.  
      
-What is it, Payne? Are you going to defend the rookie now? - he snapped back at Travis again, not content with the outcome of the fight.  
      
-He's on my team. Now get out of here before I blow you away. - Liam said thickly, authoritatively. Travis stared at them for a long time before retiring with his colleagues. -I told you to be quiet, damn it! - he growled with the lower still stirring against his chest.  
      
-Release me, Payne! - Malik said, moving his arms, trying to break free. Liam released him, yet he still pulled him by the arm behind the main building, where almost no one could see or hear them. He stood in front of the younger, still holding him by the arm and roaring through his teeth in exasperation.  
      
-What do you have on your mind? What were you doing, you idiot?  
       
Zayn, who did not bow his head and did not even change his voice, answered him.  
      
-I owe you no satisfaction. And why did not you let me finish what I started? I was going to smash the face of that scrotum but you held me! What were YOU doing, Payne?  
     
-I was keeping you from continuing with that stupid thing.  
      
-And since when do you care about what I do or do not?- The brown man frowned, irritating. 

-Since when you came after me wanting cigarettes and agreed to stay by my side. And I don't want trouble. I thought you were smart enough to assume that, but I noticed that you can't even do that.  
      
-And how was I supposed to know that he was your rival?! You didn't tell me anything! - Malik was indignant. Liam was impatient.  
      
-You did not ask! I thought you wanted to stay away from that sort of thing. However now, you got me into such a mess that whoever wants to kill you is me. Shit, Malik! - He growled in frustration and anger. - Why do not you control yourself? - Liam looked at him in confusion.  
      
-Me? Control myself? He offended my race and you wanted me to stand still and do nothing? Not in a million years! - He gestured with his hands, agitated, nervous, looking dismayed at the top.  
      
-And you don't know how to ignore? You knew he just said that to tease you. And there you are! - he managed. Only then did Liam let go of his arm to practically push him back, so dismayed was he. Zayn leaned against the wall, placing his hand over the cut at the end of his mouth, which still dripped a trickle of blood. It hurt. Payne looked at him with his arms around his waist, curious. - Did he hurt you? - He inquired, just for politeness. Malik shook his head, not caring. He let out a sigh, which was so pitiful he was able to fiddle with Liam, if only a little.  
     
Zayn let himself slide down the wall, sitting down with his head in his hands.  
     
Liam, unwillingly, sat down beside the dark-haired man and looked at him. He heard some incomprehensible sounds made by Zayn, and then when he lifted his head, Liam, not caring if he was gross or not, pulled his jaw toward him, turning his face to the right to see the cut. Zayn groaned in disapproval, trying to get free. Suddenly, having Liam watching him, with a mixture of worry, even minimal, and anger made him feel strange. Besides, the fingers of the tallest on his chin didn't improve the situation, making him even more uneasy.  
      
-It wasn't a big deal. Perhaps this will serve as a lesson and you'll never mess with those guys again.- he uttered bitterly. Zayn rolled his eyes.  
      
-I'm not afraid of them.  
      
-I don't care, Malik! - Liam looked at him impatiently. Zayn looked like a brave and arrogant teenager. - You're on my side now, and I don't want trouble with them. Lucky for you I went to help you because otherwise you would have more than a cut in the mouth. And if you mess up with them again, I'll let them finish the job.  
      
-Why do you only tell me I'm going to get sick in the end? It's "Malik don't do that, don't do this." I'm tired of it !! - The dark-haired man said nervously, disembodied, shaking his hands.  
      
-But this is what is going to happen if you do not start doing things right. Stop being an ass, Malik. - Liam said annoyed. - Follow the rules and then no one will upset you anymore. It's easy!  
       
-Easy? - Zayn stared at him in disbelief. - No one told me that shitty bank was theirs. If YOU had told me I wouldn't have sat there. - He was angry again and looked at Liam as if he wanted to kill him with his eyes.  
      
-Oh! Now you're blaming me?  
      
-What fault, Liam? Nothing happened. I'm just saying that if you had explained to me how everything works around here none of this would've happened. However, you said nothing! - Zayn ran a hand through his hair; a sign of stress.  
      
-You didn't ask! You were only interested in fucking cigarettes. And then you disappeared.  
      
-You could have told me. Who was interested in recruits was you. - Zayn pointed at him. - When a new student arrives at school what do you think the principal does?. Surely he explains all the rules to him and the fucking cock but you didn't care, right? You just want them to obey you and the rest is careless. - He got up quickly, turning his back on the taller one. Liam followed, too troubled.  
      
-Look here, Malik - he said, causing Malik to stop, although he didn't turn around- it may be true that I do not care about any of those on my side but when they cause trouble for me, yes I worry. Why if you get screwed I iron myself together and if I fall you fall too. - His voice was firm. - I'll keep giving you your cigarettes, even though you still have to pay, but you'll need to get in line. - He sounded menacing. Zayn squeezed his eyes tightly, thinking he was right. He gave a brief nod, still on his back, and kept walking. It was only now that Liam managed to exhale more calmly. 

〰〰〰 

When Liam arrived in his cell, although he didn't have to go there, he found something that made him very happy. The cell was empty but as soon as it reached the entrance of it, his gaze went directly and instantly to the hole in the far wall. Cautiously, and more moved by curiosity than anything else, he approached and then thought he could see what was beyond him a man left. He was one of the plumbers responsible for dealing with the sewage problem in the prison. He wore an orange uniform with a fluorescent green stripe on the cross and a white helmet on his head. "Typical of plumbers," thought Liam, trying to disguise his swiftly suspicious interest in such a man. As soon as he saw him, the man frowned at Liam, as if it were strange that he was there. But that was his cell, and Liam literally lived there.  
       
The man began to push the sink back to its proper place and only then did the young man notice it.  
      
-What have you got behind, sir?- he asked the man. The other looked at him very suspicious and after much thinking ended up saying:  
      
-Only part of pipes and pipes.  
      
-Oh, I know. And why are you looking in that cell?- He did not want the man to know that he was there. The other one stared at him again.  
      
-We're looking in every cell to find out where the problem comes from. The pipes are connected to the sinks and private so should be with that. If not, then the sewers.  
      
-Good job. - he said before leaving the cell. His thoughts were all steamed up. How had he never thought that behind the sink was a passage to wherever? "What if it was a possible escape route?" the thought so quickly came to him in the mind, letting the desire to leave that place increase in himself, already having hopes of that supposed chance. If that were true he would investigate as soon and as quickly as possible. And that's what happened.

The next day, Liam's anxiety was so great that he took care not to show it. He also took special care to get a screwdriver from the warehouse, where he had access, because of his volunteer work there. When he saw that his cell was completely empty, with no sign of his mate, not so nice, it was the perfect opportunity to do what he wanted. However, before anything else, Liam took care to tie a sheet, his own, on the grid of the cell, to avoid future problems. He knew he should be quick. His colleague could come at any moment and then his plans would be at stake.

Quickly and deftly Liam did his best to unscrew the sink from the wall and push it away. After what seemed minutes of effort and concentration the bolts loosened and then the young man pushed the stainless steel furniture aside and smiled as he saw the passage from behind again. It was a square and middle hole, but a person could easily pass by. And without waiting, Liam got off his knees and passed. For a moment he found himself in front of a labyrinth of narrow, warm corridors with pipes in all directions, horizontally, vertically, transversely, and others, not to mention the different colors. Which he felt made it easier for the plumbers to work, like the man from the day before.

It was under a narrow iron platform and in front of it more cable frames occupied the wall. When he breathed the air was hot and muffled. He examined the space carefully and carefully, observing every detail. Anything he might need in the future and have knowledge. He looked back, seeing the passage still open and then to the right, seeing the extension of that platform. He wanted to go there, find out where he would be, what he would find ahead of him, though he knew he needed time and didn't want to risk it. Lunchtime would soon be over and his colleague would come back and then what? Liam didn't even want to think about it. If he were to devise an escape plan he would certainly take his cellmate away from him. He took a few more steps, wanting to make sure the iron frame under him was strong and sturdy but nothing had happened, thankfully. And, ignoring his subconscious, telling him to go on, and overcoming his great desire to do so, the chestnut went back to his cell. 

By the end of lunch, when his companion returned, Liam had already arranged everything and nothing could be an indication of his activities. The relationship between them wasn't good and conversation was rare, thus it was easier for him to hide his machinations from the other, without the same stranger or distrust. Only someone would know and Liam, once the situation was favorable he'd tell Niall, because he was the one who deserved to get out of that horrible place. And the brown one flagellated himself every day for being the reason of his friend, so good and nice, living in a place where they took their happiness away, deprived them of their pleasures - like golf and soccer - and ignored their natural talent for music and instruments. Liam would get a productive end to that passage. And he would do it for himself but most of all because he wanted to see his best friend out of there quickly. 

 

▪▪▪ 


	5. Kiss desire

Medical check up day. Once a month all prisoners went to the ward to do a general examination and all these things so that nobody runs the risk of having health issues or if someone has, the person will be taken care of properly. Anyway, most of them were healthy and strong. The worrying cases are the older detainees, and few ones with diseases. Luckily Zayn wasn't one of those. Ever since he was born he never had a disease which could be considered dangerous.

 

The line outside was not large, much of them had already consulted, but it still missed a relevant number. They did not wear the cuffs, just the usual uniform; the blue. Zayn did not like the uniform and found a way to use it in the most stylish way. He was stylish. It would not be for a prison he would cease to be. Even his hair was no longer taupe, it would not be any different with his clothes. He liked wearing only the white blouse of sleeves completed with blue pants. If he could, he would cut it in the sleeves, making a regatta, but he did not even have a pair of scissors to cut it off, nor would it be the biggest problem. Compared to others, a cut blouse would not be a big deal to the officers. A piece of cloth doesn't change anything.

 

They had still not eaten because of the medical tests,  according to one of the guards they needed to be fasted. Zayn was almost asleep in the line, after all, he was a big fan of sleeping and waking up at 7:00 every day was not exactly part of his life. He also felt that the hunger was coming. Everyone feel that he is coming but he was sure that in a few minutes his belly would begin to make strange noises. He inclined his head a little to the front, looking at the line; still had many inmates in front of him. At least fifteen more; to him was too much considering that his legs could no longer stand and the palms of his feet began to ache. He saw that he had some benches nearby and prayed that he would come near them soon. If he could sit for a few minutes, he'd feel better.

 

It would have been an hour later, and there were still three more patients in front of him when Zayn finally managed to get to the banks. He wanted to sit down but knew that if he did he would lose his place in the line and then he would have to wait longer. Well, thinking on the other hand, it was better to be seated, even taking a nap than standing up being pushed every minute by his companion from behind, with legs and feet aching. Hunger had already given signs. After considering and reconsidering his options very well, at least that's what the boy thought he had done, he went to one of the seats and dropped it on it. His physical condition, at that moment, mattered more than time. One way or another he would consult. The feeling of relief and rest taking over his body as he hit the seat was instant and great. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. Now he was fine. And fuck that line and that query. He already smoked, he was aware that his health couldn't be so good. Besides, what good would it be to know that he was wrong, in addition to mentally and spiritually, also physically? It would be more of a frustration to bear; a stone crushing even more his hopes of getting out of there and starting all over again. Knowing he was sick would only make him worse. Not that he really wasl.

 

-The rookie can sit and I can't ? What the fuck is this? -One of the detainees commented, looking at one of the cops escorting them. He was outraged. Zayn, listening to him, opened his eyes and searched for the prisoner. He was staring at him when Zayn found him. And he did not have a very good expression on his face.

 

\- Get back in line, rookie. - The police officer said - If it was for you to sit, we would have told you. We do not want intrigues here. If you sit everyone want to sit, but you're not doing it.

 

-And why not? - Malik looked at him. - These benches are here to decorate the hall, then? If it is I would love one of those in my cell.

 

-Son, do not try to argue, - the man warned. - Just obey. Get up from there !!

 

-I'm not going to raise any shit. My legs are hurting. And I'll be taken care of anyway. - He leaned his head back against the wall. - I do not mind being the last.

 

-Well, if it is like that, I don't care. - the same detainee who provoked the officer tried to sit next to Malik but the officer was more agile and stopped him before.

 

-You're not going anywhere. He sits down but you stay right where you are. -He pushed him back into the line, not very kindly. -And shut up because I'm already tired of your voice. - He turned to all the others, who watched it all as a real audience, with different reactions and opinions. Some were not even caring, others were staring into their eyes with rage. - I do not want anyone complaining or scolding here, do you understand?-  Everyone nodded in silence. Those who were angry, nodded slightly and did not want trouble with the officers; it was best to obey them.

 

Dylan looked at Zayn, arching his headbands; surprised and scared. They could do many things but never challenge the agents and circumvent the rules; things that Zayn was doing and nothing happened. He made a point of sitting next to him, even if he was later scolded or something. However, it was not as fast as Payne, who, to his astonishment, walked quietly toward the brunette and took the place on the side of the seat. Dylan kept staring at them, not understanding anything, because after all, until days before, Zayn and Liam could not stand each other's presence, but Dylan didn't waste time thinking about it because because the next in line was him.

 

Liam did not know why he did it, but he did. Maybe he wanted to get closer to the brunette so he would not cause him any more complications, but that was not necessarily why he sat next to him. His head was a mess, he had not woken up in a good mood and even though he knew Zayn only made him more angry, he still could not control himself. Zayn seemed better to pretend that the taller one was not there, otherwise he would punch him in the face without thinking twice. He continued his "almost nap" with his eyes closed and that good feeling of rest consuming him. He did not need a Payne taking his patience and his little joy. Although, he knew that with Liam on his side he could not rest easily. They both just did not get along with each other. There was no reason why Liam should be there. Nevertheless,  as he could be weird sometimes, Liam might have been on a day in which he had decided to act differently. Anyway, he wanted Liam away.

 

\- Good nap, huh ? - He felt Liam whisper close to his ear, making Zayn feel a chill hitherto unknown. Liam's breath was hot and Malik thought it was good.

 

-Better than certain people. - he replied, still in the same position. It was a direct indirect to Liam and if he did not like, it was not Malik's problem.

 

-What comforts me is knowing that I'm not the only ridicule in this place. There are guys out there who have a great arrogance, you know? - he said normally. He grimaced. That's when Malik turned to face him.

 

-What do you want, Liam?

 

-I'm trying to talk to you, but you look like you're too hard-headed to allow it. Which makes me want to hit you.

 

-For long as I know we have nothing to talk about. And besides, why would you want to talk to me? Until a few days ago I thought we hated each other. Depending on me, it will continue like this.

 

-Was not it you who was complaining that I was away yesterday? You're very bipolar, Malik. - Zayn returned to his position.

 

-Now I don't need you trying to get closer. I know I shouldn't mess with those guys.

 

-Congrats to you! You're finally thinking right. - His tone was pure sarcasm, what Malik hated instantly. He hated Liam's sarcastic sense.

 

-Stop being boring, Payne. Jesus! Can't you get through a day without tormenting me? Why do not you stay with your little friends?

 

-Ah, you know ... - Payne looked at him intensely. Slowly he came closer to Zayn's ear - they are not as handsome as you are.

 

It was then that Zayn caught his breath and closed his eyes. He did not understand why, but hearing Liam say that, it affected him too much. He just did not know if in a good or bad way. Liam noticed the brunette's reaction and was confused. What does this guy have? - he thought, frowning, as he continued to stare at him. He noticed Malik's chest moving faster.

 

-I bet they're not junkies like me. Taking away the profit from cigarettes you have no other interest in me. And much less me in you. - Zayn said, wanting to close the contact. However, Liam was not affected and sat there. On the contrary, he even kept talking more.

 

-How many cigarettes do you still have?

 

-Why do you want to know? - Zayn looked at him suspiciously.

 

-Because I want. Is it difficult to answer?

 

Zayn shook his head. That was strange, but still, after a few seconds, he ended up answering.

 

\- You can still have a week. If I don't smoke two a day.

 

-You smoke two a day? - Liam was shocked. -How youre not dead yet?

 

-I have no idea. It's the only thing that makes me calm. My escape valve.

 

-Well, I suppose you have other ways of escaping from the cruel reality in which we live and still feel good. - When the lower one raised an eyebrow, Liam laughed. -Are you going to say you do not know? - His gaze was suggestive but still the lower one did not understand.

 

-You mean the prisoners? Here inside? - Zayn looked confused.

 

-Yes. There are no women here so ... - he trailed off in the air. Zayn was a little surprised.

 

-Oh! - He distrusted but did not believe it was true. Some prisoners really did that sort of thing. Liam turned to face him, amused.

 

-We can try someday. Both of us. You're cute, Malik. -  Payne said, smiling playfully, then winked at the boy. Zayn stared at him in disbelief, though he had not shown it. He stared at Liam for a long time, trying to decipher him. He could not help thinking what it would be like, what would happen then he shook his head to brush away those thoughts. "What are you thinking, idiot? "He said mentally, wanting to understand what was happening to himself.

 

-You're going to stay in the dream, Payne.- he said, not giving much. Liam made a sad face, tilting it to the right-which made the other still more confused. "He's fucking with my face. It can only be this." the boy thought, trying to ignore that weird feeling inside him.

 

-Zayn Malik. - they heard a policeman shout. He looked in the queue and noticed that he was the next one, so he quickly got up and went to the ward office. Before leaving, he heard Liam's laughter.

 

The place was large, all white, with the typical aspects of a doctor's office. Zayn looked around and saw a woman who looked about 43 years old and a younger woman, about 21, who was packing some objects on a marble countertop while the older woman moved some sheets. Probably his record and stuff.

 

-I'm going to sort it out and I'll come back to examine you, Malik. - the doctor said before leaving the room. The 21-year-old girl stared at him and bit her lips, painted pink, also had a very striking neckline and examined the young man from head to toe. Zayn remained silent and folded his arms. The girl suddenly approached him.

 

-Hmm ..- she started by running her fingernail across his chest and bit her lips - I do not think I know you. - She looked at him with a seductive smile. Zayn looked down at her nails over his T-shirt, not liking it.

 

-Oh, that's why I'm new. I just got back. - he explained, looking at her again.

 

-Finally one who is pretty. - She ran a hand over his left arm, looking into his eyes. She was close. He did not like it very much, but he also did nothing to stop it.

 

-And what's your name? - He asked, putting a hand on her waist. She laughed, bringing her left hand to the back of his neck. Whoever looked at it would think they were a couple.

 

\- It's Stephanie.

 

-So, Stephanie, how about we stop talking and go straight to action? - he said, bringing his face closer to hers, also smiling amusedly. The girl did not answer and both were already kissing with all the will they had. The girl pulled the black threads from the back of Malik's head and he grasped her waist, deepening the kiss. But Zayn was half desperate, flustered. However, that was not why he broke away from the girl suddenly, wiping his mouth away. Stephanie understood nothing and stared at him wide-eyed, how frightened she was at how quickly everything had happened. The young man was not so different either. His disregulated breathing, chest rising and falling fast, were the same as when you make too much effort during a bicycle ride. He was scared and fond of it, too. The reason? His damn mind had decided to play with him. During the kiss a few things came to mind, as always happens when you do something.

 

Before they could do anything the doctor came and examined the brunette. He took his blood for routine checkups as the country's prison regulations checked his blood pressure, heart rate, lung, eyes, mouth, and everything else he had to examine. Nothing was left behind. And luckily the doctor had not noticed anything that had happened minutes before she appeared. Stephanie remained silent and helped the woman whenever necessary. Thus more than half an hour passed, and the brunet was still breathing heavily. The doctor even asked him if he had any problems, but he said nothing, casting a look of accomplice at the girl behind the marble counter. Soon she was free, Zayn "ran" to his cell and lay on his bed.

 

David looked at him as if he had seen a hurricane; so fast he went to hide under that dull curtain that they used as a cold protector in the night. When he saw a trail of lipstick in his mouth he smirked.

 

-Have you got a skirt tail yet? So fast? - he laughed. Zayn looked at him and understood quickly, wiping his mouth.

 

-More or less.

 

-Hmm ... the youngest nurse? - David had an eyebrow arched in his direction. Zayn nodded. I was not in the mood to talk.

 

Was it normal to think of someone else while kissing one? And, moreover, think of someone of the same sex? Was that possible? Because, after all, that's what happened. He did not know why or how else he thought of Liam. During the kiss. His image was still fresh in his memory and Zayn could not stop thinking about it. He had thought of Liam! While kissing a girl. What did that mean? Maybe he was angry with him, and the moment his emotions came, he remembered him. Or, he was thinking of a lot of things, but only gave them importance. There could be several reasons. Any meaning. Or... Though he found this a very impossible alternative, he did not fail to examine it. Why do you usually think of someone else while kissing one?

 

That's why you want to kiss her.

 

Not! Not! Not!

 

Zayn could not want to kiss Liam. That was really impossible. Both were straight. Well, Zayn was. But Liam, he was not sure. He could not have it. On the other hand, remembering the very odd talk they had in the hall; Liam's jokes about the two, his flirtations. What if everything was truly intentional? Had Liam been trying to conquer him? No. It was all joking. Yes, they were jokes. However, stopping to think, Zayn also realized that when Liam said those things something strange inside himself awoke. He still did not know what he was going to find out. And then he fell asleep

.

〰〰〰

 

Liam waited until the vacant time they had to re-evaluate his escape plan. His roomate, as always, had left the cell so he had exactly one hour free to put everything into practice. He set the sheet on the bars, so he could hide what he was doing, then took the tool out from under the bed and began unscrewing the sink from the wall, just as he had done the day before. He had done it all and pushed the sink to the left, flinched to pass the small open rectangle on the wall. He sighed in relief as he found himself once again standing in the iron gates of that narrow corridor of the prison's plumbing system. The air was still hot and muffled, but it did not distract him at last with an escape project to be developed in the head; the state of the air was the least of his worries.

 

Carefully, Liam started to walk, looking down. Someone could show up and he could not risk being caught. He walked a little further, moving forward because he did not know where those corridors led to. It was then that he saw an opening in the crate. It was movable, a square that could be erected is a metal ladder below. He remembered those fire stairs of the city buildings.

 

He looked around again, checking the area and as soon as he was sure no one was there he opened the passage and down the stairs. The lower floor was normal since it was the first floor of the building. There were water regulators there, and more pipes, but these were thicker and wider. He walked around the room and found a door. He sneaked up the wall, paying attention to make no noise and looked through the glass of the door. There was no one on the other side. He opened it and entered the small room. It was a control room. There was a computer, a desk, a television, papers, pens, and stuff.

 

Being empty and for being 15:00 he deduced that whoever was out there for snack time and then he had a considerable time to take a look at everything and try to find something that was useful.

 

He was not going to spend time scouring the computer. He knew that to move it until find something useful would take time and he did not have the time for it so he chose to be alone with the rest and started to "turn around" -nothing could hint that he had been there so the mess should be as small as possible- the table, the drawers and even the trash.

 

He moved papers, notebooks, books, diaries, but found nothing. He was getting impatient when he saw a blue paper wrapped inside a cylinder-type black pen-holder near the telephone. He quickly picked up the paper, hoping it was worth something, and unrolled it hastily. As soon as he saw the contents of it, it was as if he had found gold. It was a map. A map of the sewers. That could help him. If he could not find a way to escape there he would find a way to escape through the sewers. He knew there was one outside the prison. He just had to figure out which one. After that, he did not delay to return to the cell. He was already satisfied with the map, and now he had to examine it until he found a way he could use.

 

Luckily his colleague was not in the cell yet, and he thought that for some reason he was having too much luck-something very unusual in his life. But anyway, he did not complain or thought it was bad. Just ... it was a different feeling. Once in a lifetime things worked. He kept the map inside a book he had, as the map was small it was not complicated to hide it in the middle of the pages. It was a book of poetry, little one. Liam did not like this but he had won his mother's book and on a strangely boring day he decided to read and simply adored it. He did not understand much literature and poetry but in his view it was a work of literary art, worthy of much admiration and respect.

 

〰〰〰

 

_His hands roamed over him quickly, as if he wanted to hold the person so that he would never leave again, and that was what Malik wanted: that person would never be gone. His kiss showed that. He was in need, full of passion and[desire](http://desire.Typical). Ty[pical](http://desire.Typical) kisses of couples who have just declared themselves and are willing to touch themselves burning under the skin. And so that Malik felt. Fullly full of desire. Even though they were practically almost fucking in that bed yet it was not [enough. He](http://enough.He) wanted [more. He](http://more.He) needed more._

_Both were without shirts. The skins of touching and rubbing. The bodies colliding. The sweat already imminent. The adrenaline and lust gaining space._

 

_Zayn tugged hard on his brown hair as he was sucked up several times by his neck. That would leave several brands but he did not give a damn. He only managed to pant and arched over the bed, turning his head to the side to give more space for the kisses he received through his neck. Zayn was in love. The pleasure starting to take care of him. That body was perfect for him. Both fit perfectly._

 

_As if they had been made for each other. She was exploring every bit of exposed skin on his body. She made a trail of kisses from his chest to his dark jaw, making him sigh and let out moaning sobs. She kissed his kissing tattoo on the center of her chest and went on until he reached his lips, which were no less explored. The kisses intensified- as if it could- and their feelings as well until Zayn could not bear it anymore and decided to turn the game over. He caught her by the waist, getting between her legs, all without interrupting the kiss or parting their lips, because their kiss was addictive and yummy. He started with the bites on his lower lip and passed the neck as well as minutes before she did with him. Her sighs were songs to Malik's ears. He was feeling the sense of power over her. Knowing that he was responsible for the pleasure she was feeling was an unequaled sensation._

 

_-You like it?- Zayn murmured in her ear. Another sigh was heard and she shook her head slightly._

 

_-You're going to pay, babe.- And in an instant she was on top again, dominating him in every possible way._

 

 _They kissed again. Zayn always pulling at her brown hair and letting her left hand run down her back tightly, bringing him closer as they kissed. And when Zayn opened his eyes to look at her, he was startled._  
  
_Liam!_

 

Zayn woke with a start, startled, his eyes wide and panting. Why did you dream about Liam? And "like that"? The two of them were literally fucking and Zayn did not know why. Well, I mean, he knew why people usually do that, but in that case it was different. It was very scary and even horrible. Zayn had an erotic dream with Liam Payne and he did not understand anything. Was that more of a catch in your subconscious? It could not be. Twice the same day? It was too much.

 

He took several deep breaths, trying to compose himself. He looked down and David slept soundly. One thing he'd learned about him was that his sleep was too heavy. The cell was dark and he could not see anything. However, he did not need to see to know that he was sweating and excited. Like anyone else after a dream like that. He ran his hand over his face and groaned. His emotions were all confused. He could not say any word about it. His confused mind had apparently lost the ability to reason.

 

Malik closed his eyes and stayed awake for a while still. He could not sleep after what happened. And rightly so. Who has sex dreams with someone of the same sex and who in addition you supposedly hate very much? Nobody! At least that was what Zayn assumed, because if this happened to somebody he could not run away from the facts. He could not have been unaware that Liam Payne was probably causing him a different effect. And that, by the way, Zayn had attraction for him. But it was not just that. If Zayn was attracted to Liam, to the point of thinking about him during a kiss and then dreaming of his sexual desires for him, it also meant that Zayn had or could have sex appeal. Which he did not accept at all. That was impossible. It would never happen. However, Malik did not want to think about it. He just wanted to forget what happened and go back to sleep. Maybe after sleeping his ideas would be clearer and he could think better.

 

On that day Zayn wished he had not woken up because he would not remember the events at night and then he would feel better. When he opened his eyes, still sleepy and lazy -like everyone who awakens unintentionally- it took him a few minutes to recover. And then, the memory came like lightning. Fast and strong. He remembered the dream -nothing normal- he had with Liam. He supposedly hated it more than stereotypes. The image of the two kissing and the bed, without shirts seemed real and too clear in his head and briefly Malik caught himself wishing it were true. But he soon realized the bullshit he was thinking and shook his head. Maybe so these awful thoughts would come out. But he knew that was not how it worked. Those ideas and everything else would continue to tingle inside his brain for a long time yet. Or if he did something about it ...

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them, staring at the ceiling -maybe there was the answer to his conflicts in there. Then he realized. He did not think of Liam by accident. Not! It had nothing to do with anger or paranoia in his mind, a play on his subconscious. He was, in fact, attracted to Payne. And he did not know how to handle it.

 

💜💜

 

Looking at Liam was torture, even after days. After the last events, every time he looked at the brown-haired boy with the tattooed left arm, it was impossible to control his thoughts and quickly Zayn remembered the dream. He'd been thinking about it all morning after seeing him in the dining room-where he'd seen him but had not talked. In fact, the two of them had nothing to talk about. And then the brunette thought it was bad because he wanted to talk to him. Unfortunately, despite the way he was shy and withdrawn. One of the times their gazes crossed but Liam ignored him completely and Zayn tried to pretend it did not happen. He felt strange, different. How do you live with an individual with whom you secretly dream? And is hypothetically attracted? What should you do? Of course, that happens to everyone. But the climax of the situation was that Zayn was a man and dreamed of Liam, another man. And his head was literally seething. So much so that he left the tray unfinished and returned to his cell.

 

He waited until David appeared to get out of bed. The breakfast time was over and the cells were locked again. David looked at Zayn curiously as he stopped in front of him in the middle of the cell.

 

-What happened this time, boy?- He asked.

 

-Nothing. -Zayn started, not knowing what to do- I wanted to ask you something. - David moved his earrings so he could continue. -What do you do when you want to do something but this thing is wrong?-  David's face was a mixture of confusion with concern. They looked at each other. Zayn waiting for an answer with a little anxiety and David thinking about it. He was slow to answer.

 

-Do you think it's wrong? This thing. - he finally said and Zayn was taken aback. He scratched the back of his neck and his face contorted. He did not know what to say.

 

-It's ... well, I think ... yes.- Malik answered, and his voice was not too sure.

 

-You think? - the eldest replied, dissatisfied. Zayn took a deep breath and leaned against the bed. - Look, I'm not an expert on this, or even be here. But since it seems to me that you are in a battle with yourself, I will help you. -  He sat up in bed, looking at Zayn sympathetically. - If this thing is really wrong, then do not do it. If it's wrong for some people you can or can not, it's up to you. If this is wrong for "you" then you should review your concepts and know what you want. - Malik stared at the gray floor of the cell. David had been quick and simple and that was not enough for Zayn. But it has helped you a little. Although it did not mean that he cleared his ideas.

 

-Hm, I see. Thank you. - he finally said, going back to the top bunk.

 

And that was how Zayn spent the rest of the day. He lay on the bed staring at the gray ceiling as if it were the solution to his personal drama. But there was nothing there. David even tried to talk to him -to see what was happening- but after frustrated attempts he gave up. Not only did he think, think and think. Even tried to sleep but did not work very well.

 

➰➰

 

They were in the bathroom. A good part of the inmates, after all, did not fit all. But destiny is so damn bad that it made Zayn and Liam there. Not that it was unusual, but Zayn tensed. They did not talk, that was a fact, but Zayn saw him and wanted to talk to him.

 

Zayn took the last cabin and began undressing when Liam appeared by his side, already turning on the shower and checking the water temperature. He did not even notice the brunet's presence there. Or pretended not to notice. Zayn looked at him covertly as he took off his shirt. Liam also took off his and when his chest was exposed Zayn again found himself examining every part of his uncovered body. His left arm was tattooed -he already knew- but he had never seen him completely. And without a shirt Liam looked more attractive than before. He did not know what he was feeling but then quickly the dream images popped into his mind and he inhaled deeply to calm himself. They lied about him, their skins leaning against each other, their mouths together, their hands running over their bodies, their sighs, their provocations, their pleasure ....

 

Zayn entered the cabin. The ice water. Maybe that way he would go back to normal and stop with those sordid thoughts. Luckily the booths had partitions, and otherwise closed Zayn would not know how to handle it if he had to see Liam in his natural state.

 

Ten minutes later he was gone. He looked around and saw that the bathroom was empty. No ... A shower still worked. The cabin next door. Liam had not left yet. The boy took a deep breath and put on his ugly pants.

 

Then the T-shirt and then Liam appeared. He started to get dressed - luckily he had already worn the bottom of the cabin and only had to put on his pants and then his shirt. What Zayn did, too. None said a word. And they did not even have to say it. But Malik was bothered by it. He brushed the towel through his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw the object Liam put on his short-sleeved top over the other. And he did everything by completely ignoring Malik.

 

Payne finally finished packing and was about to leave when Malik stopped in front of him, staring at him intensely. Liam frowned and rolled his eyes.

 

-What do you want, Malik? Get out of the way. - Zayn did not even care about his mood, and ignored Liam's tone. They faced each other and Zayn did not look away from Payne's face. He pondered for long seconds until Liam lost his temper and threatened to leave.

 

-I have to do something.- the lower one said. Liam did not understand.

 

-What thing? -he asked.

 

Malik said nothing. He kept looking at Liam, excited, nervous, anxious. And Payne stared back at him intrigued. And the brunette closed his eyes and kissed him. It was a touch of lips first but he deepened the kiss even when Liam was reluctant. The brown one was startled by the attitude of the boy but also could not resist and ended up yielding. And when their tongues met, it was an incredible shock.

 

Spontaneously Zayn's right hand went to Liam's head, bringing him closer. His chest shook with the lower one and Zayn pushed him back, not cutting the good connection of their mouths together. Liam did not know how but corresponded to the kiss as or more needy than Malik. They kissed with desire. Malik did not want to stop at all. The kiss was good. Not to say great. But he needed air and Liam too, then parted as little as possible. His lips still leaned slightly against Liam's. Their noses touched each other. Their breathing was deregulated and strong. Liam stared into Zayn's amber eyes and finally fell into the real. His eyes widened and he pushed the brunette back hard. Zayn slammed his back into the division pillar and groaned in pain. Confused and frightened he saw Liam gather his things and come out like lightning in such a hurry. Like I'm running away. And indeed he was. Malik leaned his head back and sighed with closed eyes. He had kissed Liam. And Liam did. And it was so good that he liked it and wanted to continue. But Liam, despite having paid, did not process the information very well when he realized what he had done.

 

Zayn picked up his things too and went back to the cell. He did not see Payne as he walked past the cells to go to his. He layed down again and this time when he closed his eyes what he saw was not a hallucination or a representation of a desire, but instead it was real and good. A flashback of the kiss came directly into his mind, making him more disturbed still. Kissing Liam should make things easier, shouldnt it ? Not! The kiss only amplifies what you feel. It's just a way of showing your feelings, showing someone how you feel. Or just to kill the sexual tension between two people. Whatever it was, Zayn had liked it and he wanted more. He wanted to kiss the tattooed chestnut brown and sexy tan again. He just did not understand how and even worse, he was not sure it could happen again. If it depended on him, yes. However, unfortunately, a kiss needs two people and not just one to happen.    
  



	6. Trial

Liam paced the cell. He was tense, frightened, worried. And the reason was very clear and simple; his damn kiss with Malik. He didn't believe it had even happened, even though he had even responded, because he did it.

There is no kiss without two people. And they kissed. That was fact. Reality. But a reality that Liam did not want to accept. How could he, being him, have kissed a guy? No answers. His mind did not respond to anything. And he had no answer, or reasons. It happened and that's it, he should settle, forget it and keep living. However, even if his conscience told him to forget and ignore another part of himself saying-no, he was sure-that he liked doing it and just did not want to admit it. Obviously Liam would not admit such a thing, even if his emotions proved otherwise.

He closed his eyes, hard, wanting to forget, "turn around" if it were possible. It was not. And it's not. He leaned against the wall and let himself slip until he was sitting on the floor. After that, the memory came, even if he'd lived all those minutes ago, in that goddamn bathroom. He remembered how Malik tugged at his hair and pushed it back into the sink, his amber eyes staring at him after they parted. And he remembered the sensation he had during the kiss. It would be cliché to say a shiver or a shock. It was not that. But it was good.

Something like satisfaction, well-being. And how he thought it was good. Hypocrisy would be to say he did not think for a millisecond to kiss the brunette again. He thought. And faster than the flash that daydream went away. He could not.

His colleague soon appeared, briefly drawing his attention-which he lost thinking about the fucking kiss. The other man did not budge, since they were not good cellmates, and lay on his bed. Liam sat on the floor, his arms on his knees. He did not have much to do and he was not in the mood to move his body or even think. Then he also lay on his bed and took a deep breath.

-What's up man? -Niall asked Liam. They were both in the cafeteria at lunchtime. Liam barely touched the food but kept turning his head from side to side, looking like he was looking for someone or something. And he was, but Niall had no idea what was happening. Liam even felt like telling his best friend everything but he thought better and decided not to. It was normal and one of his secrets. Because people have secrets, do not they? And Liam did not need anyone else to judge him more than he did. They never talked about it then how to know how your friend would react? And he could not risk others knowing. It would be awful!

-I'm looking for Zayn. He is not here and he did not come to breakfast either. -he replied. Niall narrowed his eyes at him.

-Then you do not know?- Liam was confused.

-Know ... know what?

-Malik is not here because he was taken to trial.

-But now? - Liam was surprised. But inside he was apprehensive. If Zayn was cleared he would easily get rid of him and then he could forget the kiss and live quietly again. However, if Zayn was convicted, he would go back to prison and Liam would have to deal with it by having to see him every day; a living reminder of what they did. He did not know whether he liked it or not.

-Yes. There has been a week that has been marked. Did not you know? - Then Niall was confused. He thought that after the cigarettes Liam and Zayn had gotten closer. Well, even if it was with him, he would not go out telling everyone the day of his trial.

Liam shrugged.

-I did not know ...- he said quietly, leaving the sentence incomplete. -How did you find out?

-Oh, David told me.

-You two talk? - Liam drank the strawberry juice and looked at the blonde boy in front of him.

-Sometimes. He is also one of the few sociable people here. - Horan smiled. He was glad he still had people to talk to, even in prison.

-Did he tell you anything else? - Liam was suddenly agitated. -About Zayn? Or me? I do not know ... something that might be weird. - He gestured as fast as Niall even deconcentrated.

-He did not tell me anything else besides what I already said. We only talked for a few minutes. But why this whole interest? What happened between you and Malik?

-Anything! - Liam said short and rude. Horan was startled, although he was accustomed. Living with Liam Payne was not easy. -There was nothing. - Liam stared at the tabletop. He was not well. -I just ... I just have to ask you something.

-Something important aparently - Nall insinuated as he carried a spoonful of food into his mouth. Liam stared at him and snorted.

-I don't want to talk about this. - He looked away and went back to eating. Of course he would not tell the best friend who kissed a man the day before. Never!

-Okay. - Niall nodded. -If you want, I'm here.

-I know, blonde.

➰

  
-It's his judgment, Harry! -Louis said nervously as he took the car keys so they could go to the forum. However, Harry did not leave the bathroom ten minutes ago and Louis was annoyed with him.

-I know, babe. I'm almost leaving. - Harry yelled from the room. Louis rolled his eyes, slumped on the couch.

He hated waiting for his boyfriend every time they went out. Harry rarely got ready on time or was understanding enough not to be too long. Defect, this, that the blue-eyed hated with all his might. He was at Zayn's trial, of course. They had been best friends ever since, and Louis would not leave him helpless at that moment. And he was already afraid of the result. He knew that his friend's chances of being acquitted were virtually nil, but there was still hope in his chest. Zayn, his friend, his brother, his partner, could not be arrested. He did not deserve it. They did the wrong things yes but it does not mean they are bad people. It was what life provided. Each one does one thing and the two, unfortunately, took the role of the villains.

Tomlinson swore to himself that if Harry did not leave the bathroom, he would break the door and force it out.

-I'm ready. -Styles announced, coming down the stairs, one hand in his hair. He wore a white social t-shirt, inside his black skinny pants, a black vest over his top and black shoes. When he saw him, he bit his lip. He was very sexy and hot. Louis almost gave up on the trial just to get Harry to him again. Take off those pants and kiss him until he can not. But he could not, and astonished those thoughts as soon as possible.

-I know you want me, but we have a very important appointment now, Lou.- Harry said, walking past him to the door. Louis followed.

-The only important appointment I have is to undress you tonight.

-Your perverted. Life is not just sex, Louis. - Styles snorted. Louis ignored him.

-Mine is. Especially when my man is very hot. - Tomlinson blinked at him before they got into the car.

\- So is mine. His name is Zayn Malik.

-Your ass, Harry! - Louis stared at him angrily. -If you look at Zayn with other eyes I'll castrate you.

-It looks like you'd have the guts to end your favorite toy. - Harry looked at him mockingly.

-Shut up. 

➰

Zayn was restless in that room. He did not know what to do, what was happening on the outside, and this was making him very anxious and tense. He already had problems with anxiety and these situations only contributed to his psychological health getting worse. He did not feel comfortable. It seemed that something bothered him, even though he was alone. An uncomfortable awareness that kept poking at him. Malik would go mad. He had his hands pinned by iron cuffs and it scratched his skin and his feet pinned him to the floor he hated. He hardly knew how to take a step with it. Until he decided to remain seated.

Zayn closed his eyes for a moment and as fast as a flashback from the previous day came to mind, and he can not help wondering why he did what he did. Kiss Liam? Really? Did he really dare? Well, at least he'd admitted it was a new experience. It's good. Very good. He liked, but he could not say the same thing about Liam. Payne certainly did not like what he had done. For this reason and for other reasons that he wanted more than anything to be considered innocent. The boy would not have to deal with a furious Liam, he would not suffer from the lack of cigarettes, he would not miss his friends, Louis more, and he would not be so worried about quarrels or having to stay out of trouble. Besides, although he was likely to return to jail later that afternoon, he still believed he could be released and who knows, try a new life. Wrong. He knew very well that in spite of this, if he were released, he would probably return to his illegal life. He could not do anything else. And he did not even know if he wanted to.

-Time to go, Malik.- A policeman appeared in the living room, pulling the dark-haired man by the wrists and led him down a long corridor to the courtroom. Malik shivered. He was too worried. As soon as they got in he spotted Louis, Harry, and Daniel in the last chairs, with glasses and caps, to hide their faces. Despite of everything, they were still wanted by the police.

He also saw his older sister Doniyha and had to hold on to the emotion upon seeing her. Inside he was shouting for joy because at least he could see someone in his family still. Even if he did not lead an acceptable life his sister did not abandon him and this already meant a lot. It was his sister! The smile he gave was normal, but full of feeling. His eyes glittered and he wanted to run to embrace the people he loved most. However, the grip on his right arm reminded him that he could not and that he did not have the freedom to do so. They -Louis, Harry, Daniel, and Doniyha- smiled back. Louis looked sad but tried to give his best. He wanted to give confidence and tranquility to his friend. This was what he needed.

The policeman led him to a wooden table in front of the room. On the left side was another table where a man was, who Malik soon recognized by his suit and the manner of a lawyer. Although not his lawyer. Even if he had one, it would not do much good.

Zayn sat down and the policeman beside him followed. The public attorney who had been assigned justice for him was already waiting for him and was studying some papers.

-Your situation is not good, Malik. - the lawyer confided to him, softly, with an apprehensive look. -I'll do my best to get you out of this. Be optimist. - He nodded. They had talked to each other before in jail.

A few minutes passed and the judge appeared. She appeared to be about 45 years old and her features were not friendly. Typical of those who would not believe his innocence. If there was some innocence at all. But Malik did not want to stay in jail because that place was doing him so bad. He feared he would lose his mind if he went back there. But after many wrong choices, he knew he had no way out of it. Not this time.

-Zayn Javaad Malik, 25, born in Bradford, England, in 1993, you will be tried as an accomplice in murder, theft, trafficking and forgery of documents. The session is open. -The judge hit the hammer. - ** _First indictment: accomplice in the murder of Geoff Payne._**

**_➿_ **

  
-By the proven circumstances in which you are, Zayn Javaad Malik, you are convicted and receive a 25-year prison sentence at the Fox River Penitentiary.

The boy's mind made an enormous turnaround as fast as the last sentence uttered by the judge. The words entered his brain but it did not sound like a phrase. Phrases make sense. Definitely not! Zayn would not accept that. But what could he do, anyway? Analyzing his situation the ways to help himself were minimal.

He was paralyzed for what seemed like a minute or so, and would have remained that way if his lawyer had not placed his right hand on his shoulder. A sign of sympathy or empathy? It would not help. When the policeman got him up, Malik finally understood what had just happened. Guilty. He had been convicted. Although he was really guilty, he did not want the pain. No condemned either. The feeling of having his hopes mercilessly crushed like that was not good at all.

Malik blinked several times and let himself be taken outside, where he ended up finding his friends and his sister. They had been waiting for him since the sentence was given. Louis in the background also knew that his friend would not be released and would end up like that. Harry, in spite of believing in justice, did not want that either, Daniel was incorpated with a mixture of angry dissatisfaction and finally, Doniyha, with a sad and depressed expression. She was about to cry then Zayn let go of the man who held him and went to hug her.

Malik was so homesick for the security and tenderness that the family embrace caused. He loved his sisters! He wanted his parents to be there too, but he knew that his father would probably not witness the misfortune in which the life of his only child was transformed, and worse, by his choice. Malik had a chance to change but did not want to. And he would regret bitterly, in the worst way.

-Zee. - she cried as she squeezed him as hard as she could. Tears began to flow spontaneously down his face. Zayn twisted his face in bitterness. - I'm sorry, brother. You do not deserve it. I know you have a good heart.

-Do not worry, Don. I'll be fine. - he said, trying to comfort her. Though his voice said otherwise.

-Are you okay?- Daniel said, pacing back and forth. -You're going to go crazy inside that hell.- Zayn separated from his sister and looked at his friend. Dan bit his lower lip hard.

-But I can handle it. 25 years is not that long either. - he said, but without much conviction. The look down.

-Stop it. You can not get stuck! Can not! - It was Louis's turn to utter the word. He also held the crying and his voice tuned with his angry tone.

-There's nothing I can do, Lou.

-I do not accept that. You're my brother, Zayn. I do not want you arrested.

-Neither do I, but the sentence has already been given. I'm not going to do illegal things anymore so I can only accept.

-Our father would love to hear you say this. - Doniyha said, looking at his brother with wet eyes. Zayn smiled sadly back.

\- How's he doing? Are Mom and the girls okay?

-Yes, they are all well. Well, Mom must be all distressed because she wanted to be here but father did not let her come, not even the girls. Safaa wanted a lot. He said it would not be good for them to see you in this situation. Mom would love to see you but would be very disappointed too.

-I understand. I do not want mom to feel guilty or ill for seeing me like this. Tell them I love them. And to our father ... -he exclaimed - tell him that I regret everything I have done and that I will fulfill my pen.

-I will say. Take care, Zayn. We love you. - Don embraced him again. -Mom asked me to tell you that you're still her sunshine. - He laughed against her neck. - and we miss you. Keep this. - She handed him a picture of her together when they were younger. When Malik was still studying, he only cared about which song he would sing during the shower. Zayn suppressed a sob and took the paper. He was 16 years old.

-Thank you. - She smiled back.

-Oh man. - Daniel pulled him into a hug too. -I'm not happy for you. Nothing happy about it. But if you do not want me to do anything then I will respect. If you wanted to, -he murmured softly in her ear - I'll turn around and find a way to get you out of there. Even selling my soul.

-Stop being an idiot, Dan- Harry said, pulling back to hug his friend too. -He does not listen. It's going to be all right, Malik. I'll see what I can legally do to get you out of this. - Zayn denied, discouraged.

-I've tried, Harry. This is my punishment.

-Drop it. And dont get any other troubles, huh? - He nodded. Styles pulled away and then Louis appeared. He had a sad look, too. He was suffering from it.

-Come here, Tommo. - Zayn opened his arms and Louis grabbed him tightly, patting his friend's back. -You're going to visit me, right?- Zayn left his hands on the shoulders of the lower one.

-Of course I will.

-How nice. I hope so. - Then they were silent. Zayn did not want to be separated from those people but it was necessary. -Then I think it's a _see you soon._ \- He smiled weakly at each one with affection. -I love you.

➿

The sky was darkening and the twilight very strong. Zayn never paid any attention to it but now, inside the car, he noticed how beautiful nature is. He had his hands on his legs, handcuffed, and a policeman at his side, while another drove. None of them said anything during the course.

Zayn arrived at the prison in the evening. He was taken straight to his cell. When David saw him, he smirked because he knew what that meant. Zayn did not say a word and as soon as his handcuffs were removed he lay down on his bed and slept like he had never slept before.

The other day, Zayn did not want to go out for breakfast.

-You need to eat, boy.- David had said, looking worried. Zayn shook his head and turned back to the wall. He heard a sigh from his cellmate but did nothing.

When David came back he was already on his feet, washing his face and brushing his teeth. They stared. David worried about him. Malik kept indifferent.

-How many? - His colleague spoke again. He had one hand on his waist and another leaned on the top of the bed.

-Twenty five.

-Have you been judged for all your crimes or...?

-Not. They were all of them. - He passed the older man and leaned against the front grille. He could only see the courtyard below and the other cells but it was something.

-It's life, boy. After so many years here I understood that this the only way. You do not like it, of course, but it can do you better.

-I do not know how this is going to help me, David. But you can let me try to spend my next 25 years doing the best I can.- he added sarcastically.

 ➿

The brunet's lunch failed to reject and was one of the first to arrive in line as soon as the cells were opened. The hunger he had not felt in the morning had come full force. The food was the same every day. He did not notice when Payne appeared there, all shaken. He did not notice the intriguing, curious glances that some of the prisoners were hurling toward him, did not hear the murmurs about him being condemned or how many years of pity he had received. Malik really did not notice any of it. Well, maybe he figured that would happen. He was the condemned novice.

Payne saw him tense. Luckily or whatever, the brunette had his head down and his gaze fixed on the plate, instead of looking at the cafeteria. It was better this way or he would risk looking at themselves and Liam would not know what to do, then. As you do not know now.

Dylan noticed his close friend too. He seemed airy and not well. He supposed things were not easy for Malik and he wanted to talk to him a lot, but he decided it would be good to wait a while. Besides the fact that they were not friends, yet. Maybe Malik would not tell him anything. He hoped so.

Malik left before he could do anything. He stood abruptly, pushing the tray back and snorting. Zayn could not stand it anymore. He needed cigarettes. He need something to distract him. Eliminate stress, nervousness and anxiety.

Liam was returning his tray when he saw Malik leaving the cafeteria. He thought it would be the perfect opportunity to talk and ran after him, discreetly. He reached him in the hall. It was narrow and the light was low. Liam pulled him by the arm until they were face to face. Only now Zayn remember their kiss. With all the agitation and tension of judgment he had not stopped to think about this triviality. It had not been so shocking to him. He did not have a heavy conscience because after listening to David's advice to him, what pleased him was not wrong. And God, kissing another man pleased him to do it again. Looking at Liam, all serious and angry, but with those beautiful brown eyes Zayn soon thought it would be good to kiss him again. What's the best way to de-stress than to kiss? For now, none.

-We need to tal... -and that's why before Payne finished the speech Zayn was already kissing him, again. It was a rough move but Liam automatically returned. His hand gripping his arm jerked and fell to the lower waist, the other on the wall on which he pressed the brunet. Zayn had his right hand at the nape of the head and the other held his T-shirt tightly.

The kiss deepened as much as he could and Zayn and Liam liked each other's mouths even more. Liam liked cigarettes and Zayn loved it. Maybe he could take one too, after enjoying the incredible feeling of having Payne's tongue in his mouth. And Liam was kissing well. He was kissing too much. Zayn was getting excited. His hand on his waist was firm and warm at the same time. It seemed right. When the air was needed Zayn who broke the kiss, panting. His breath hit the other's face. The faces inches away. Liam stared at him intently. Zayn looked at Payne's lips, wet and red from the exercise, then leaned forward to kiss him again. But Liam turned away quickly and Zayn "withered."

-You did it again. Damn it, Malik! - Liam said, running his hand through his hair. He was not happy.

-Oh, come on. It's just a kiss.

-Just a kiss?? We -he pointed at him and then at Zayn-we are men. I like women.

-It was not what it seemed minutes ago. - Malik smiled with conviction.

-Argh! Forget it. I'm serious, Malik. - Liam looked at him. The brown iris darker and more dilated, which meant an unusual situation. Zayn stiffened as he finished speaking.

-Do you think I'm going out counting the four winds we kissed? Stop being an idiot, Payne.

-You're fool here. And correcting; WE DO NOT kiss. You kissed me. - Liam was pointing his dark finger at him. Zayn's mouth opened instantly.

-You corresponded it! - The brown man replied indignantly. -You can not have a kiss with just one person. If anything happened, you were part too.

-I did nothing!

-Yes you did and you liked it. Or ya would not have corresponded again. - Malik approached the highest one. Liam took a step back. But he stopped, took Zayn by the arm as he had done when he appeared there, and his serious, authoritative expression made him even more menacing. But for the brunette he was more attractive than he was / is. He looked down at it before he started.

-Listen here, I will not tell you again. You will forget that this has happened and will remain closed. I do not want to and I can not let anyone know that. You may well pretend that nothing happened. Pretend until you do not see me. By the way, now that you're officially in jail I think it's good to follow my rules or things will get ugly for you. And you already have an idea of what might happen, right? - Zayn swallowed hard, staring at Liam. The grip on his arm grew stronger and he knew it would leave a purple mark. Liam did not play on duty. He was the boss there, and after all, Zayn could only obey him. -I do not know how much time you've earned and I do not care, but as long as you're in here, you're going to walk the line. I keep bringing your cigarettes and you shut up your beautiful mouth. Deal?

Zayn blinked dizzily as he tried to digest each other's words and understand the meaning. He pursed his lips reluctantly.

-Deal.

-Great. - Liam let it out just to whisper in his ear- and if you were a woman I'd even be into you. - Then he left, leaving Zayn very upset. As soon as he recovered he shouted. Not loud and not low enough for him to feel as if his anger and frustration were gone. It helped him. He was angry at Payne, at his life, at himself, at the country's shit. If it had not been condemned this would not have happened; Liam would not be angry with him and would not act that way. He sat on the floor, hands on his face and quick breath. Anger, frustration, deception, unhappiness, loneliness. He wanted all the feelings that choked him to go away. His chest felt heavy and his head seemed to explode. He did not notice Dylan's presence at his side, or his hand on his left shoulder.

-What's up man?

-My life is a shit.

-Shit? Shit is what you might have done.

-I did not do anything, Dylan. If you wanted to help me, congratulations, it started very well. - the brunette replied.

-But lately it's just what you do, Zayn. Shit behind shit. It's hard to give you credit like that.

-Yeah, I know that, but you do not have to throw it at my face. - the dark man replied bitterly. Zayn just didnt wanted to be judged for his mistakes again. The trial was enough.

-My bad. - Dylan said, feeling guilty. - I just want to know why you're like this.

-You want to become my friend now, huh? - Zayn said and the other rolled his eyes.

\- Damn, Malik! Are you always so irritating? -Dylan looked at him with his eyes closed. - I'm trying to help you. Facilitates it.

-You can not help me, Dylan. Not now.

-How do you know if you did not even tell me what happened?

-Because it's a personal matter and I can not tell you.

-And why cant you tell me?

-Because ...- he exited, his head in his hands, his eyes lowered. - it's not just about me. There's another person involved and ... I do not think it would be good if you knew.

-And who is this person?

-I already said I can not tell. Please do not insist. I'll figure it out.

-Yeah, you know.

They were both silent. The signal hit and the prisoners began to walk down the corridor. The weather was not pleasant and Dylan, once again, decided to speak.

-How many? - He was short and interested.

-Twenty five.

-Wow. It's a long time. -Malik snorted.

-I know that too, Dylan.

-Alright. -The other man raised his hands. -I'm just trying to talk to you.

-I need to sleep. It's the only way for me to feel good.

-That's right. Good dreams then.

David did not say anything when Zayn appeared in the cell, his face uncool, and he lay down without greeting him. Malik was not cool and could even get worse.

 


	7. Estrange visions

-I do not believe that!  
      
-Calm down, Lou. Acting like this will not do any good.  
     
-But Zayn was convicted, Harry! I can not stay here without doing anything. He need help. I will not leave him in that hideous prison alone. - Louis was walking around the room, his left hand on his hip. Harry was sitting on the couch, looking worried. He had seen how his boyfriend had stayed in court and understood that it would be best if he let him throw it all away. Discounting his anger and indignation or else he would get even worse.  
      
-I know he needs help, but we can not do anything. Nothing legally.  
      
-We need to get him out of there!- Louis said, stopping walking and turning to Harry. His eyes wide and a euphoric expression on his face.  
      
-Baby ... - Harry began in a kind tone. He did not know how to make the other understand the situation rationally. He should choose the words well or the blue-eyed one would get hurt. -Although Zayn is your best friend, brother, we can not help him. He was tried and convicted. It's the law. I know he did not deserve it, despite everything he did. But people do not understand. If he has committed a crime he must answer for it. It's America. This is how things work.- he explained, as gently and carefully as he could.  
     
Louis stared at Harry. He spent an important time in silence, thinking of everything Harry had said. The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes. Harry did not want Louis to suffer and become ill, and Louis did not want to look like the stubborn, spoiled boyfriend he had been at the start of their courtship. He knew Harry was right. He knew he had no power to free his friend or improve his situation. He had already received the proper treatment. Justice had been done. That's what he should believe, what he believed. Everyone believes in justice and claims it. Ancient and grandiose civilizations fought and suffered to conquer democracy, the republic. You spend your whole life judging those who disturb peace, who practice violence and take lives, but you do not know what these people think, what they lived, by what they go through. You only know when you are present, when you are related to one of those "unfortunates."  
      
And Zayn was his friend.  
      
Brother.  
      
They had known each other for years. Louis knew why Zayn did what he did. How it was his life, the family. You do not leave the family, you do not turn your back on it. However, when you can not help, you stop and accept the situation as it is. You do not give up just to insist. Just thinking that way, Louis would feel better. He would not abandon his friend, ever, but he accepted reality.  
      
He sighed deeply and gingerly before sitting down next to the tall one and laying his head on his shoulder. Harry stroked his hair. 

-I'm going to visit him every constantly. He must be very ill, Haz. -he complained in pain. -He does not look like it, but he's very emotional. He'll miss me, Daniel, you, the family. He's going to suck. And I do not want to imagine what can happen to a depressed and furious Malik.  
      
-Isnt there any psychologists in those places? - Louis nodded. - He could talk to one, then. Vent or chat.  
       
-Not. Zayn would never do that. He barely opened himself to me, imagine with a stranger ?! Very unlikely. And he does not like to talk about sentimental issues. He would tell me because I knew how to push him. I doubt that a psychologist full of patients and paid by the government would know how to handle it. -Louis sank further into the sofa, frustrated. Harry kissed his forehead.  
      
-He'll be fine. - Styles said, to comfort his boyfriend. -Believe that. Zayn knows to turn around and you will visit him. And when you go make him tell you everything. Be the friend he needs. You will continue siblings, but you will only see each other every 15 days.- The lower one sighed, nodding. He snuggled into Harry's chest, which continued the caress in his hair.  
      
-I hope so.   
      
-Me too.

〰

Liam was examining the map of the swabs in his cell with great care and determination. He believed that one of several underground paths could take him straight to the outside of the place. He just needed to test his guesses. He could only do it at night, unfortunately. Then he would have the time to do what he should and not risk being discovered. The only problem was his cellmate. Even if he left when he was in a very deep sleep, he risked waking up and noticing his absence. Liam was undecided. He could risk it and finally find a way to escape or else remain with the disturbing doubt disturbing his thoughts. If only he could count on someone... he had Niall, but he did not want to give false hope to his friend. He even thought about telling him everything before, but after reflecting better, he realized that it would be much worse to hope for anything solid to base. Still. It was what he expected. When night came he would go after answers and if everything went right the next day the blonde would have a reason to wake up in a good mood.  
      
When the signal hit he hid the map in the book and put it where it was. His cellmate reappeared, almost instantly. He looked down the hallway just to see Malik pass, toward his cell. He did not look at Liam or anyone else.  
     
Liam had insisted on ignoring him completely for days afterwards, after their second kiss. And that had been several days ago. Malik gave no sign that he cared or thought it was bad. He did not even look at Payne's face, he did not look for his cigarettes anymore, or ask about the "manual of prison behavior" Liam had told him about. And that made Liam really puzzled. But why? There was no reason to worry about the stupid, bully-prone rookie.  
     
Payne had thought about their kiss, about what Zayn told him and many other things. His mind was full and he needed to sleep. He lay down on the bed, just as his colleague had done as he arrived. For all prisoners, sleeping was what they could do. When you do not get along with your cellmate or you have no business to talk to, the best thing to do is sleep. And Liam was great at it, too.  
      
But his sleep was not normal as on other days. It had been silent, careful but surprising. The reason? I think you already have a suspicion. And if you think it is an amber-eyed brunette with tattoos, that's correct.  
     
Liam opened his eyes urgently, like when you leave a very dark place. It is a relief but still a desperation. He was not panting or scared. He was actually confused. Visions of Zayn burst into his thoughts, suddenly, with the same speed and audacity of lightning. He shirtless, lying down, his back to him in front of a mirror, he smoking and running his hand through his hair. And they had a figure of another person together. He saw the silhouette of the person, also on his back. They were glimpses of situations in which Zayn was present or would still be. He did not know. He never believed in predictions. But what if this was happening to him? He seeing things? No. That was insane. Probably just scenes from past events. But what about Zayn's relationship to that? Why was he always in those visions? And Liam had to admit that Zayn was ... good looking in those visions. He shook his head. He did not want to think about these things considering what he had said to the man after that ridiculous kiss in the bathroom. Nothing happened and it would not recur. It was just a damn stupid kiss. It meant nothing. Not important.  
     
As he looked up at the top of the bed he saw that the other man was still asleep, in a state of sleep deeper than the sea, and he most likely would wake up the other day. It was not night yet, but it was only a few hours away. Then Liam could finally act. He got up and sat down, his hands over his head and his thoughts bubbling.

By the time it was finally night, Liam was about to tear someone's heart out of so much anger and anxiety. It had not been easy to wait four whole hours for him to be sure that if he moved to the other side of the wall he would have no problem when he returned. He had nothing to do but listen to the conversation of the inmates of the other cells who unfortunately did not know how to talk like civilized people and only shouted. Most just laughed and talked nonsense.  
      
The corridors were dark, except for the only light that was lit in the guards' room. Liam looked one last time outside, behind the bars, and deftly and without making a sound he picked up the map and a small flashlight he kept. He unscrewed the sink from the wall and pushed back, leaving the passage clear. After that, without further thoughts he set the uncertainties aside and went through it. Once he found himself on the iron platforms of the prison's plumbing system, he breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled the sink to the wall and then glanced at the map. It was blue and filled with lines that intertwined and overlapped each other. Whoever did not know what it was would see it as a map of a maze.  
      
He turned on the flashlight and pointed forward. The whole corridor lit up and Liam walked. Following the map, the entrance to the sewer that would take him outside was in the southern part of the sector he was in. He should go through those iron structures to get there. These structures were around pipes, high so that if something happened a specialized technician could go up there and fix it. And fortunately the structures were strong enough to hold the weight of an adult man.  
      
He turned left again, and then he saw an opening in the hardware that could be easily manipulated. It looked more like a window, only horizontal. It was similar to those window tubes of ventilation of the films: square and tin. This was a yellow square with crossed iron bars. It looked like a mesh or those tablecloths full of squares.  
     
Liam lit it, and after putting the lantern in his mouth he used both hands to lift the frame, opening it. Then he passed it, held onto the iron structures of the edges and jumped on the floor. He collapsed, his eyes wide as he looked around for signs of police officers or cameras. Luckily, there was nothing. It was all dark and silent, too calm. Strange and intriguing. But after all, he had no time for such trivialities.  
     
He did not waste any more time and looking at the map again began to look for the passage of sewage so overrated. After minutes illuminating the whole place and several swearing he managed to find. A rectangle of ground ferrono, with the logo of the company responsible for the city's water and plumbing system. Liam had seen it before, in houses. The rectangle seemed to be locked or with some sort of protection, and so Liam was even more careful as he tried to open it.  
     
If everything went right that would be his way to freedom.  
      
Liam hesitated before walking down the passage again. The sewers had many paths and could take him to different places. And Liam could not waste time. He did not have the luxury of going the wrong way and starting all over again. He had to find the way outside, as fast as he could, but if he went into that hole he could spend many hours down there, running the risk of his cellmate waking up or something in prison happening.  
     
He should think. Think. Analyze. The only chance to get out of jail was this, and he knew it. Should he take advantage of it? He could come back another day, but why? If it was already there, the least of it would be until the end. Niall deserved a better life. Freedom. A real home. A university of music. He was his best friend. And should not suffer from past mistakes of his. Once in his life, Liam had to sacrifice himself for someone else. And this person could not be anyone but Niall. He could already imagine and see the smile on the Irishman's face when he told him they had a chance to get out of that hell. And this "when" could be the next day at breakfast.  
      
Liam went. The weather was not in his favor but he had to try. 

The atmosphere in the underground was not very pleasant, as you would expect. The smell was unbearable and nauseating. Liam wanted to vomit. The lighting was also zero. If it were not for his little flashlight, Liam would be completely in the dark. And so, his chances of finding a way out would be nonexistent. There was water on the floor. A dark green water. He did not want to wonder why. He tried not to pay too much attention to these details and he succeeded. With the lantern in his mouth and the map extended at eye level, Liam walked through the dark, scary tunnels of the sewer, following the directions on the map. It showed the way out so he should only follow the instructions on it.  
     
In one of the stinking and disgusting corridors Liam even found rats and cockroaches, but he did what he could to blot them with his feet and a piece of wood he had found minutes earlier.  
      
The journey in search of the exit seemed to have lasted 1 hour and a few minutes. But it was worth the effort. In the end, Liam came face to face with an iron ladder that led to another passage. He climbed the stairs and pushed the rusty, brown metal lid up as hard as he could. The lid made metal and iron noises being drawn and then began to move. When he was open Liam tilted his head slightly and saw grass and green everywhere. There were trees outside the prison on the east side, it seemed.  
      
And then Liam smiled.

      
-Niall!!  
      
-Oh, good morning, Liam. What's it? - the blonde boy asked, his brow furrowed. Liam looked desperate and anxious. He sat down in front of him, lowering his head immediately and motioning for Niall to do the same.  
      
-I have some great news for you. -said. Niall frowned, curious.  
       
-What news?  
       
-We're going to get away from here. - Liam said with controlled, purposeful animation in his voice. Like the first time a teenager goes out to a party on the sly and confesses what he's going to do to a friend. At first Niall was confused, as if he did not understand what Liam had said. Then his eyes widened and amazement took over his face.  
      
-What? To run away? You are crazy? - The words came out of his mouth so fast and urgent that the blond did not even notice the height with which he had pronounced them. Liam cursed with dissatisfaction, squinting as he got up and went to sit next to his friend.  
      
-Low your voice! - He said, approaching him. But he could not catch the attention of the others and then he had to sit close enough so that only Niall could hear him but not so much to the point of making it clear that he was entrusting him with a secret. The others would realize that and Liam was not stupid. Not up to that point. And in that matter, as great discretion as possible was required.  
      
-Oh sorry. - Niall said automatically. -No, no ... Come on ...-He shook his hands - did you say run away? What are you talking about?  
      
-If you stop with this little show of surprise and amazement, I might tell you. - the other replied, rolling his eyes.  
       
-Ok say.  
       
-I found a way to get away from here. Apparently and probably is safe and unknown. I mean, I do not think anyone knows about it. Or if they know, they do not speak.  
       
-What way out, Liam? For more than 12 years no detainee has managed to escape from here and nowhere do you come up with a way out. - Nall said, skeptical, suspicious. Liam closed his face.  
       
-You think I'm a liar? - he said, looking offended. 

-That is not what I said. - Horan replied firmly.  
       
-But that's what it felt like.  
       
-Liam, why do not you stop with your drama and continue what you were talking about? - Nall spoke, his expression suggestive and sarcastic. Payne ignored him.  
       
-As I was speaking, I found a way out. It's through the sewers and I already checked. It hits the outside of the prison, on the east side. Obviously I need more information to organize everything the way it works, but I worry about it later. - He shook his right hand. - The important thing is we can do this, Niall. We can have our freedom back. - He smiled excitedly.  
       
-And how did you find the way through the sewers?   
        
-Oh, that's futile. Does not matter.  
        
-Of course it matters. I'm not going to get into this business without knowing exactly what it is, Liam.  
       
-Ah okay, I'll explain later and show you everything. Stay calm. - The Irish nodded, eating again.  
       
     
Zayn had gotten a notebook and a pencil to pass the time. He loved to draw, he did not think it was bad. But he did not understand why he had received such a privilege. In the words of the policeman it was a way to slow down their lives, giving those deemed good conduct something appropriate and appropriate to distract themselves. And Zayn did not fully agree with this, for the various confusions he had made. But the cops did not know that. And anyway, being able to draw or write something was not bad.  
       
He would go back to his cell, his pencil and notebook in his hand as he came crashing into someone as he turned the corridor to the right. His things fell and he let out a lot of profanity.  
       
-Ou, look at where ... Ah, it had to be you. - Liam said, looking at Malik with anger and disgust. -You're following me, are you?   
       
Zayn also closed his face and held his gaze.  
        
-It seems like I would waste my time following you, Payne. Spare me. - He rolled his eyes, bending down to pick up the objects.  
       
-Oh, really? You did not bother going after me to kiss me, did you?.  
       
-Not. I run after what I want. - Zayn stood up, facing Liam with confidence. He would not let him humiliate him again or make him whatever he wanted just because he was "boss" there.  
      
Liam, on the other hand, was more surprised than usual. But it did not show much. Anyway, he tensed.  
     
Malik took advantage of the hesitant moment of the taller one and approached him, to the point that they were inches apart. If he wanted to kiss him-again-he just tilted his head a little more.  
      
-And since I wanted to kiss you, I did. - He smiled presumptuously, shrugging his shoulders. -That's called willpower. Or daring to spare, you decide. - He blinked before continuing to the cell.  
      
Liam was too perplexed to respond or do anything and became static. He tried to process what had just happened, but his brain seemed to be suddenly off. Zayn admitting that he wanted to kiss him, and still being brave? After all, he did not think he would do something like that. He had made it very clear that things would happen if he did not walk the line. And then he faced him like that? He could not leave it like this. However, he was not going to waste time with it now, when he had more important matters to deal with. Like his breakaway from there.

   
Zayn went to the cell and as soon as he arrived he had to take a deep breath to make himself feel better. He had confronted Liam and left unharmed. It was not quite a "fight" or something, but he did not fall for his taunts. Zayn was also a master at taunts. He has learned over the years working in the world of crime. And there is no better environment than this for teasing. Zayn loved it. He teased the other men when they had accounts to hit, teased the girls and provoked anger in many. He felt so good that he did what he did. 

Being inches away from him was not easy. It was stifling to have to control himself so as not to kiss him as he wished, what wouldn't make Liam happy, by the way. In the end, Liam really did not like their kisses. Not at all. And doing it again would be awful. It's like learning by bike: in the first attempts you can walk but you hurt too much in the process. And Zayn did not want that. It was just kisses, but that's where it starts.  
      
David had not yet arrived, but he should have been, considering the time that was almost over.  
       
So he lay down on the bed on his tummy and began to scribble something in the little notebook. He could finally take his time with something useful, productive, and enjoyable.  
       
David arrived a few minutes later and began practicing exercises with his hands and arms in the small remaining space of the cell. He had started with it a few days ago but Zayn did not know what it was. It did not seem like any kind of known fight. It was meaningless.  
       
The day passed as slowly as all the others. At night, when he stopped drawing, Zayn realized he had drawn a lot. Seven. But he spent a lot of time on each one so it was a lot, just for an afternoon. Just random drawings, like a full-body iron man, a bottle of vodka with ice-cups all around, a tiger-he thought of what he had tattooed and took less time-four cards in the typical "fan" and more.  
      
He liked to draw and for him it was incredibly relaxing. It was like coming back to his old life. One in which he would sit on the floor of his studio and spend hours drawing or painting. That was life. But thinking about it would only make him worse and try to push away memories.  
      
For some reason he remembered Dylan and laughed. The boy even was cool and could help him, after all. His help or company in that den of rudeness and filth would be valid and satisfactory.   
       
-You do not smoke?- he asked incredulously. Dylan shook his head.  
        
-I've never been interested. I think it's best to have my lungs healthy. - Zayn laughed.  
        
-It's not like I'm going to die tomorrow.   
       
-It is true. But you're going to die sooner than I am. I prefer that.  
        
-If I killed you things would change. - Malik said absently, throwing a pebble into the grass. Dylan turned quickly to him, his expression distressed.  
        
-Never say that again.- he said firmly, staring at Zayn harshly, reproachfully. -You do not play with death in here. There are men here who would do anything to find a rental killer or a "pet dog." This would turn out to be hell.  
        
-But ...- he tried to counter but Dylan was quick.  
       
-It's serious, Malik. If you want this, go ahead, tell everyone how many you've killed or killed and then a bunch of vultures will fall on you.  
       
-Dylan, I was only joking. I'm not going to kill anyone.  
         
-Can be. But all the care here is not enough. I'm telling you to think before you do any shit. Like the ones before.  
         
-Oh, of course. You had to remember that. - Malik said resignedly. Dylan shrugged.  
        
-You only got along because of Liam.  
        
-Don't talk about this idiot.  
        
-But it's true. He may be a great bossy jerk and arrogant but he helped you.  
        
-Yes, great help ...- the dark haired man murmured. The other narrowed his eyes at him curiously. Zayn did not seem to like Liam much, he already knew, but something behind his voice and reactions was suspicious. There was something else between him and Liam.  
       
-Did he do something to you?- He asked. Zayn looked at him blankly.  
        
-Like what?  
        
-You threatened ... fight, I do not know. Anything that explains why you do not like him.   
        
-Ah, maybe the fact that he's such a bossy, arrogant asshole explains enough. - he said sarcastically. Dylan rolled his eyes.  
        
-Drop it. If you tell me maybe I can help you. I know how he is with others and what he does. I've been here for years. I have seen many things. - he said, a glimpse of bitterness in the voice that made Malik frown.  
     
-Not. - Zayn replied with determination. - You can not help me with that. 

-Ah, but then you mean there's something? - Dylan had a funny but speculative expression.  
        
-What ? - The brunette tried to sound surprised but sounded more like scared and tense. It seemed Dylan knew what had happened between them and asked him about it. But it was not. -It's none of your business. You have nothing to do with it. - He stood up while the other snorted, bored.  
        
-Yes, Malik, you do not hear me. It's going really well. Congratulations! - he said, watching the dark man walk away. If he did not want help he could do nothing.

💜  
        
-Are you listening to me, Liam? - Niall asked, staring at him. The two were sitting on the iron benches, which imitated bleachers, only with fewer seats. These had only four long rows, one above the other. They talked about trivia, until Niall felt that his friend paid no attention to what he said. He had his gaze far away, his face leaning forward and he seemed to observe something ... or someone.  
       
He ran his hand in front of the taller man's face, which at once seemed to have awakened from hypnosis.  
       
-What's it?  
        
-I'm talking here and you're not listening to me. It looks like it's in another world. What's wrong with you?  
       
-I have nothing. Are you crazy, Niall?  
       
-You're the one standing there with that expressionless face and that hawklike look, looking like you're hunting something. Or watching someone.  
        
-My look is not a hawk's. And I'm not watching anyone. -said. Niall raised an eyebrow at him, doubting. He looked forward and tried to follow his friend's gaze. He scanned the entire courtyard until he found Zayn on the other side, rising. He did not look pleased.  
       
-Then why are you so interested in watching Malik? Following him with your eyes, as if he were a threat. - he said, out of curiosity and out of concern. Liam was hiding something.  
        
-Maybe he is.   
        
\- Come on, Liam! Stop implying. The guy did not do anything serious.  
        
-Did not? - The tone he used only served to make Niall even more suspicious. He frowned, and closed his eyes at him. Liam lowered his head quickly. - I do not want any more trouble for me, that's all. I keep an eye on who I do not trust. And I do not trust him. - He shrugged. Niall shook his head. But the doubt remained.  
        
-Maybe things will get better if you try to meet him. If it's really a problem, you'd better be around. As the saying goes "Keep friends close, enemies closer still."  
        
-There's no way I can keep Malik around. Never!  
        
-OK. Do whatever you want. - Horan agreed with disregard. Trying to advise Liam was as helpful and rewarding as talking to a wall.  
        
-Do not do that. I know you care about me, but Malik and I are something that does not work.  
        
-I doubt very much.  
        
\- Shut up. Changing the subject, I'll get you a screwdriver. So I can show you how we're getting out of here.  
        
-And where are you going to pack that?   
        
-I'm one of the great people around here, Nialler. I can get anything.

                                    ➰

        
The next day, also during free time in the afternoon, Liam appeared in Niall's cell, flustered and apprehensive. The blonde was sitting on the floor making an origami. Liam looked at him strangely, staring at the almost finished miniature of what looked like a duck.  
       
-I did not know you could do that. -said.  
        
-I learned there's a time. My cellmate taught me. There's not much you can do to pass the time, so ...

-It's really. Can you teach me later? - He sat on the bed, facing Niall.  
         
-Yeah.   
        
Liam nodded. He glanced toward the corridor and heard only the various voices coming from outside. There should not be many prisoners in the building, as most of them thought it best to stay in the courtyard or on the benches. Still, he could not take risks.  
         
After a moment, he took something from his waist, beneath his blue pants. It was a screwdriver.  
         
-I got a favor from a cop and I got it. It's for you. - he said to the blonde. Niall took it, carefully. -Hide right.- He examined the cell. They did not have many choices of hiding place there. -Okay, hide where you can. Do not let your colleague see it.  
        
-And what am I going to do with this?   
       
-I'll explain later. We do not have time now. It's only a few minutes before the signal hits. I looked at the clock when I was talking to the police officer. And remember: hide. - Liam spoke at last, before leaving.  
         
Niall studied the tool very carefully, trying to think what he should do with it, looking for some clue or information that might be written on it. But he found nothing. It was totally as smooth and cool as any other tool. What was Liam thinking?  
        
He hid it inside the metal bed. The side rails of the bunk were thick enough, and because of this someone had had the good idea of cutting the one next to the wall in a sort of small drawer, where papers, pencils, cigarettes, and even a screwdriver could fit.  
        
He could hide what he wanted there, as long as it fit, and no one would find out.  
  

         
-Keylan Houghton. - The voice on the speaker sounded loud and mechanized.  
         
He did not understand what happened. Liam jumped up from the bed, very surprised. He watched as the cell opened automatically, and his companion also got up and went down the corridor. What did they want with him? Payne had no idea.  
        
As soon as the tall redhead came out the cell closed again. Still confused and surprised, Liam leaned against the bars, looking around. He saw his colleague go down the few steps of the stairs leading to the floor and follow with a guard accompanying him.  
        
A long time passed. Hours. Until it was night. Keylan did not come back. Liam began to suspect that he would not even go. No prisoners were called that way and it took them more than hours to return. And the hope that he would not come back again made Liam sleep more quietly and with a smirk on his face.   
And Keylan did not come back. Probably been transferred. Liam did not care. He just felt happier than usual. A surprisingly good mood.  
       
-What smile is that? -George asked. He was one of several of his companions. There was one more besides him. Liam, Niall, he and the other shared a table, during a meal in a few days.  
        
-Satisfaction. -Payne replied. -My roommate is not going to come back.   
        
-The Keylan? -he agreed. -Lucky you. Sometimes having a colleague sucks. I wish I had a good night's sleep for a change. No snoring and nightmares with demons.- George commented with disgust.  
        
-Were they slain with demons? - Niall laughed.- What a cliché of fiction series.  
        
-Fiction or not the bother is the same I already want to kill you.  
        
-If we were in other circumstances I would even help you, but here it is impossible.- Liam commented. Niall ignored it. Sometimes he forgot that Liam could be very insensitive and show his "killer" side. He hated that.  
        
-Yes, there's nothing you can do in this hell.  
        
-But who said we can not have fun? - Liam said with a treacherous smile. The typical smile of someone who is about to get ready.  
        
-What are you going to do, Liam? - Niall asked worriedly. Liam just smiled even more and George followed.  
         
Payne suddenly struck the table with both hands. As if he wanted to make a beat of some music or some sound that the others did not recognize. The sound was metallic, as the table was made of metal.  
        
He hit again. And again. And one more time.  
       
The others began to find it strange and looked. Nobody understood. Then George also began to imitate him. And then Niall, who did not know why he did not want to be left out. The three of them made the same noise, in the same rhythm. There was a certain sonority about it.  
       
And so, several others began to do the same and imitate the three. In a short time everyone in the entire dining hall was clapping their hands on the tables and the others were laughing. Others had the courage to change the rhythm to form a "song". It was like beat box. At first, you do not know what you're doing but it continues, and that sounds like music.  
      
Even Dylan joined in the joke. Zayn, at his side, had a strange expression on his face. He did not know if he laughed or whether he was furious that Liam had begun that childish idiocy. He was one of the few who did not want to participate.  
      
The noise became too loud and Dylan had to shout out,  
       
-Go, get excited. Do it too. - he said with a laugh. Zayn denied it.  
        
-Nor dead.  
        
\- Not funny. - Dylan hummed.  
        
-I am careful. Is different. -He looked around. The dining room was an area. The men screaming and laughing, the rhythmic background noise. The sheriffs had disappeared and the two guards who were there were not very helpful. - Police will be arriving here at 3,2,1.  
        
When the officers arrived, along with the lieutenant the noise still continued. No one noticed.  
        
The lieutenant was tall, dark and bearded. He was about 43 years old and wore an impeccably perfect uniform on him. Six more policemen accompanied him, with sticks in their hands. The seven stopped at the entrance and the lieutenant looked at all the songs before he spoke.  
        
-ORDER! - he shouted as loudly as he could.  
        
The noise subsided, but the agitation continued. So he sent the cops to restrain the prisoners and stop it.  
        
-This is not an amusement park. - The man walked between the tables, looking at each with a serious expression and intense, consistent look. - That kind of thing is not allowed. I will not tolerate any violation of the rules or negligence. This is unacceptable and I will not allow you to disturb the proper functioning of this prison. If you want fun, maybe I should take you all to the solitary ones. I guarantee you there will find enough fun for the rest of your life.- he said sarcastically, but no one said anything. The noise was over. They all remained silent and looking at the lieutenant, intent. Except for Liam, who thought it best to go back to eating. That's why he did not even notice when the lieutenant stood behind him, furious.  
       
-Maybe I should send you alone, Payne.   
       
Just then Liam stood up and turned to the lieutenant. He did not appear to be afraid or frightened. And he was really cool. Dealing with the lieutenant was something he had learned to do many years ago.  
        
The two of them faced each other. Liam carefree and the lieutenant blank. He could not read anything in his expression that revealed anything. I did not feel anything. Total indifference and compliance.  
        
-You started the mess, did not you?   
        
-Perhaps. - He ran her finger over the head. - This was very quiet here, you know? Then ... - he shrugged his head to one side. The lieutenant laughed, humorless. A short, dry laugh. The others were still.  
        
-You're such an asshole, Payne. -he said.  
        
-I'm used to it.  
        
-Then get used to good behavior, too. Be a good prisoner and do not get in trouble. I think you would do us a great favor here, would not you? - he looked around. He turned to face Liam again. -Next time you get one of these, you'll end up in solitary. And I'm not joking.  
        
-I got it, sir. -Payne said. The older man nodded in agreement.  
        
-Very well. You can go back to your cells. And there will be no free time today.  
         
So he left, taking the cops.  
        
Liam sat down again. George was silent, as was Niall.  
        
Some detainees looked at them dissatisfied and angry. Losing the free time was too much. It was all because of Liam, who started a seemingly harmless play. But they did not have the courage to tell him the truth or to release his anger upon him. After all, Liam was one of the only ones who had contact with outsiders or had deals with certain cops, and that way he was able to get things right. Lost time off was no match for what Liam could offer.  
       
But Zayn was not afraid, on the contrary, after this he became more courageous and encouraged to play some truths in the face of Payne.  
        
-Where are you going?- Dylan asked frowning. Zayn looked at him.  
        
\- Speak some things to Payne.  
        
-What? Have you gone crazy? Zayn, come back here! - He tried to call him back but it did not help. Zayn continued on toward Payne's desk and only stopped when he reached her.  
        
-Congratulations, Liam! - he started, placing both hands on the table and leaning forward to stay up to the other's vision. -You just proved once again how stupid you are. Thank you very much. I thought I'd leave here without seeing it again. But you were amazing as well. Very good!  
        
-Get out, Malik. - he answered in a tone that made his discontent clear. But Zayn did not give a damn.  
        
-Oh, come on, Liam? Accept my congratulations and start thinking about the next show. I will love being present as well.  
         
-The only next show here is going to be me twisting your neck, you fucking cheek. - Liam also stood up, standing in the same position as Malik. His eyes glittered as his dark eyes filled with amusement, sarcasm, and irony.  
        
-Not. Our show will be a little different. -he smiled provocatively. They both knew he indirectly referred to their kisses. - I'll think about when. - And before Liam had answered, Zayn had left. He went straight to his cell and went back to sleep.  
        
Liam had one hand clenched in his fist on the table. Niall looked at him in confusion. George was too surprised to say anything.  
        
-What the fuck is up with you and Malik, Liam? -Niall asked with exasperation. Liam let out a rush of anger, looked at Niall, George, and then stood up.


	8. Cell change

-There's nothing going on between me and Malik, Niall. Why would you think that ? - Niall stared at him for a few seconds, trying to unravel something in his friend's face. But Liam let nothing show. He shrugged at last.

-I do not understand why you two stay in this war. He did not do anything to you. And neither do you to him.

-Zayn just does not fits me. There's nothing left to understand.

-Even though, you should not act like this. This only makes the situation worse. - Horan tried to advise his friend, though he knew it was useless. Liam would not listen and it would always be like this. And despite being his friend, Niall hated it. He did not want to see his friend in the worst, hurt.

-I will not change, Nialler. -Payne said dryly. He could not handle his sentimental side very well. And that sucked. - I thought you'd noticed that already.

-I still have hopes, Lee. You're just like that because of what happened to your father. - Niall said, calm and sad. Liam looked at him hard.

-Do not talk about it. You know I do not like it.

-Sorry, but I'm your friend and I just want to help you. But you're too hard headed to accept that. - And he got up and left, snorting with rage. When he saw the blonde guy pull away like that, Liam realized that he should not have been thick. Niall was right; after losing his father, Liam changed a lot and his psychological was detonated. He feared losing his only true friend, but he could not help it. His temper was uncontrollable-that was what he believed.

He took a deep breath and stared at the plate with his meal. The appetite was gone and he wanted to lay his head on the pillow to forget he had a life. That is to say, that he was alive, after all, life he had not had so far. Then he remembered the escape's plan that needed attention: entertaining had no head to handle it now, and neither will. He had spent too much time in prison, could wait a little longer to leave.  
      
He went back to his cell and lay down. Fortunately, he would now have the cell only for himself and hoped it would take a long time before they transferred another prisoner to keep him company. It was always like this; never a prisoner had a cell for himself. And as they got stuck constantly this was almost impossible. It took time, but it did. 

❤

-Shit! - Zayn grunted, punching the prison wall. They were in the sunshine hours and he thought about smoking, but noticed that his cigarettes were over. He snorted in anger and threw the empty box into the grass, away from him. He did not even notice anyone passing by, and the detainee, who was hit, did not like the man's attitude.  
       
-Hey! What the fuck are you thinking? - The man came toward Malik, with a not very friendly face. He opened his arms, as if calling the dark man to the fight. Zayn rolled his eyes and stared at the other. He was blond and tall, supposed to be in his 35s, and he also had tattoos, like an eyebrow piercing. Coupled with anger and moodiness, Zayn did not control himself.  
        
-You do not look where you're going. -He lifted his chin, was not going to be underneath. The man raised his eyebrows, not believing in his petulance. Zayn knew he would have trouble again, but it was too late.  
        
-How is it? -He approached Zayn. - Who do you think you are, playboy? -exclaimed the brunet. Zayn lost his balance but did not fall.  
        
-What is it, man. I did not even see that you were passing by. -he said, with an air of disregard. The blond inmate shoved him again. -What is your problem? - Zayn shouted. -I said I did not see you.   
       
-Do you think you're worthy here? - He pressed his finger to the brunette's face. -Be careful. I can do away with your race.  
       
-Because of a damn cigarette box? What an idiot you are. You need to show that you're a male, do not you? - Zayn stared at him steadily, mocking.  
      
The blonde's eyes seemed to have caught fire with anger. He clenched his fists and in an impressive rapidity hit Zayn's jaw. He was dizzy from the impact, but he did not let himself be shaken. He rubbed his chin, spat blood, and looked back at the man, laughing. He was begging to be killed, anyone would think. Around, the other prisoners were already crowding to see that scene. Without much fun or entertainment, they loved a fight.  
       
-Your punch does not hurt at all. - he snarled. The man hit him again. Zayn swallowed more blood. -I still do not feel anything.  
       
When the man tried to hit him again Zayn managed to stop the blow. He was trained in the martial arts and knew how to fight, at least boxing.  
        
-I'm going to hurt your beautiful little face so you'll see what does not hurt. - The blonde managed to hit him in the belly with his free hand. Zayn dropped to his knees and bellowed. He heard screams and laughter all around.  
        
-This newbie does not know anything. - someone said.  
        
-Just trying to show up. - he added.  
       
When the blonde grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, the blaze was strong. Taking advantage of the fragility of him the prisoner tried to hit him again in the face, but Zayn had forces to stop the blow once more. They were stuck. They looked at each other mortally. Zayn felt a pain in the back of his neck, from the tightness in his hair, his belly also ached and he had to work hard to hold the blonde's fist. He was still on his knees while the other was standing. He would be defeated. The cops did not get involved in this sort of thing; It did not matter to them whether the prisoners killed themselves or not. They just could not run away or rebel. 

-What's going on here? - Zayn recognized Liam's voice, and deep inside he liked to have Liam as his "protector." He had chosen his side and this was not a bad choice. He closed his eyes, moaning low for the pain. It would not show weakness. The blonde pulled him up so that he stood, but instead of letting go of him he still tightened his neck, turning him face to face.  
       
-Le-Let me go. -he tried to say, but the words went badly and she could not breathe right. He stared at Liam, approaching. His gaze was filled with despair and distress, yet Liam was impassive. He looked at the dark-haired man with nothing to show, but inwardly, Zayn knew he was angry.  
       
-What are you doing, Jared? - Asked , accusingly. The blonde squeezed the brunette's neck and smirked.  
        
-I'm just giving a lesson in this little playboy, Payne.  
        
-You do not have to teach him any lessons. -he squeaked. - Let him free. Now! - he demanded. The blonde laughed, indifferent.  
        
-I dont think so. He needs to learn not to mess up with others.  
        
-If he has to learn anything, I'll teach him. - Liam said - Now let him go.   
        
-You do not get it, Payne. I will not let go. If you want you will have to face me too.  
        
-How stupid of you, Jared! - He lost his temper. -Stop acting like a teenager at puberty.  
        
-Funny ...- Jared pretended to think as he pulled a pocketknife out of his pocket. Liam was astonished. The inmates watching the scene became apprehensive and divided; some wanted death, others did not agree with it. And there were still some who did not even pay attention to what was going on. - I do not understand why you're defending him. Is not he a pain in the ass ?!- He brushed the sharp blade down the boy's throat. He widened his eyes and tried to pull away, which further aroused the other man's fury. -Stay quiet!  
        
-Jared, you're going to regret this. Are you going to kill him because he accidentally hit you? - A detainee said, reaching behind Payne. He was looking at Jared calmly but inside he was terrified.  
         
-Listen to your friend and stop playing the almighty around here. You do not have the courage to do anything. - Liam spoke; the look steady and sharp. His target was the blondy one, but his concern was Zayn.  
         
-I do not have? - the blonde replied rhetorically. -Do you think I do not dare spoil this beautiful boy's little face? - After this, something passed through Liam's eyes. Zayn looked at him and swore that it was despair and he knew why. But as fast as it came, his carelessness was gone, he remained impassive and hard. As he did not answer, Jared continued, -Yeah, that should be the only explanation for you being all worried about him. - He passed the sharp blade down Malik's chin, which closed his eyes. 

-Let him go, Jared! - another man said. Liam noticed that it was the one that Zayn went to ask for cigarettes for the first time and left injured. The other leader in jail. And Jared by the way was his team.  
        
-Oh, not boss. I'm having fun. - he laughed. The man came and did not look so good. He was tired of all that clowning.  
        
-Get this kid free!. - he ordered, and for the first time the blonde hesitated. He looked at the "boss" when he stopped in front of him. Liam watched everything carefully. Any suspicious movement and heads would roll. As the blond did not act, the other one took action and pulled his arm away from Zayn's neck, pushing him brutally toward Liam.  
      
Malik fell to his knees and took a deep breath; his brain had fought and he did not know what to think, what to do. Nothing came to mind and he was absorbed. The voices made no sense. He looked around and his head ached then he lowered it and rose with difficulty. He passed everyone, including Liam, his face facing the grass and his hand on his forehead. He needed water, a bed.  
       
It was only when he arrived in the bathroom after a long and complicated journey that he could breathe deeply and soothe his heart. He leaned against the sink and then everything came up. He vomited in the same sink and coughed a few times. A squeeze on his shoulder made him wake up and almost jumped. He looked to the side and Dylan was there. He looked at the dark man with compassion and Zayn was even more relieved. He thought it was Payne, to fill his patience with the "do not get involved with these people" speech as if he were guilty. Zayn would hit him in the face if he did.  
        
-Are you alright? - Dylan asked. His hand was still on Zayn's shoulder, trying to get comfort. Malik nodded slowly and turned, his back against the sink. -Tight, eh? I thought you were going to meet God today. - he said, laughing bitterly. Malik smiled emotionlessly.  
        
-It was not this time, yet.  
        
\- That Jared is crazy! He was going to kill you for bullshit. - Dylan was really shaken.  
        
\- People have killed for less. And I will not even look in the face of this idiot.  
        
-I think so. Guys like him do not play on duty. But I'm glad you're okay. - he smiled minimally. He was really glad the brunette had escaped death.  
        
-Yeah, if it was not for his boss I'd be dead by now. So anyway, I'm grateful that he interfered.  
         
-Yes. And he does not even care about those things.  
         
The fucking bathroom was opened all of a sudden and Liam came in, already looking at the brunette, as if he knew exactly where he was. His expression betrayed no feeling but Zayn knew he was angry and nervous. Just looking at him felt the discussion they would have next. 

Liam walked up to them and stood in front of the brunette. Dylan was confused and cast a questioning glance at Zayn, who just bowed his head. Then the young man said before leaving:  
       
-I hope you get better. Then we'll talk. - he patted him on the shoulder.  
       
As soon as Dylan left, Liam started to speak. And he was not happy at all.  
       
-What the fuck was that? - Malik rolled his eyes.  
       
-Spare me from your speeches, Liam. I already know what you're going to say and I'm not interested at all. -He turned to the mirror and washed his face with tap water.  
        
-You should. I'm tired of your shit. You only know how to cause confusion in this fucking prison.  
        
-As if I caused them for nothing. - he said sarcastically. Liam took his arm.  
        
-What happened then? - Malik took a deep breath and disengaged himself from Payne's grip.  
        
-I just hit him with that damn cigarette box. I did not even see that crazy man passing by! - Liam watched him closely as the dark haired man talked.  
        
\- That's it? You had to be sure.  
        
-It was. I did nothing. He's crazy.  
        
-Jared never acted right in here. Since entering he causes confusion and has already killed a detainee. The cops did nothing when it happened.  
        
-Yeah, it does not matter to them if anyone dies in here. For them I had died. - Liam nodded, sighing.  
        
-It was always like that and always will be. But it does not matter. I know how to deal with them.  
        
They were both silent. Zayn ended up vomiting again and this time it was worse. His head still hurt and his belly as well. On another occasion Liam would be quiet, only waiting for the other's discomfort to pass, but with Zayn he could not control himself and stroked the dark man's back as he coughed and leaned against the sink. At last, Zayn returned to normal and stopped with the fit of cough.  
        
-Are you alright?  
        
-My head hurts.  
        
-Then you go to the infirmary and ask for a remedy for it. What is it? -he lifted Zayn's chin, turning him toward him, causing Zayn to moan. -He hurt you. - he ran his finger through his mouth, where it had a cut due to the punch.  
        
-Yeah, I'm used to it. It always happened. - Malik took a deep breath and pulled Liam's hands away from him, this one frowned, not understanding.  
        
-What do ya mean?   
        
-Oh, come on, Liam! I was a criminal and I was caught sometimes. It's normal. - he muttered. He did not answer, but Zayn felt uncomfortable with the way he looked at him. He scratched his head and looked at him. -What did you come here for?   
        
-I came to see if you're okay. - Zayn laughed, denying it.  
        
-Save it, Payne. I know you're angry that I caused you confusion again. Come on, discount everything on me. - His tone grew louder. Why was Liam pretending he cared?  
        
-Wants to know? - Liam did not leave it at that. -You really were a fool. Since coming in here, it only gave me a headache. -he said abruptly, folding his arms across his chest. -I'm tired of having to save your ass.   
        
-I did not ask to save myself.  
        
-Oh no? So why did I see in your eyes the despair when you saw me? You were asking me to help you.  
        
-I was not asking for anything! You came and told Jared to let me go.  
         
-Oh, so I should have let him kill you? Next time I'll let him do it.  
        
\- You can leave it. I do not need your protection. - But deep down, Zayn did not believe that much. Liam had influence and a certain power within the prison. 

-But you need me to get your cigarettes, eh? Which happened to be over. - He smiled wryly, a mocking countenance Zayn hated. He clenched his fists and swore that his eyes burned with anger, but Liam did not back down, and the brunet knew he would not.  
        
-How do you know that? - he controlled himself so as not to attack the chestnut's neck.  
       
-I just linked the things You hit Jared with a cigarette box and it was empty. And you probably want another one. - The brown man did not answer. Liam looked as if he were a prey, which was in an internal struggle between revolting or keeping quiet. After a few minutes, however, Zayn looked at him with a wicked smile, and his eyes showed malice. He approached, so close that his breath hit Liam's mouth as the brunet was smaller.  
        
-And you're going to give me another, Liam. - He tugged at the older man's neck. Though he remained expressionless Zayn knew he would give in. - Because you are very generous ...- he looked at his lips; were very attractive. - And know why?- he came from his ear. -If you do not give me my cigars I will tell everybody we've both had our moments. - he whispered. Liam grabbed him by the waist, pressing into the sink. The dark-haired man groaned in shock.  
        
-You would not dare.- Liam said, menacing. Zayn was not intimidated, on the contrary, held his intense gaze and continued.  
       
-You would not risk it. -he tilted his head to the side, smiling mischievously. Liam stepped back, snorting with rage.  
        
-You fool! If you do, you'll go quickly.  
        
-I do not care. But you're going to get great fame, huh? The top of the relationship !? How wonderful! - He laughed but the other did not find it funny and grabbed him by the arm, looking at him face to face.  
        
-I'm not top, let alone get any fame. And if I stay you stay too. Like you said, a kiss happens between two people.  
        
-Hey ... could happen again. - The brunette licked his lips. Liam rolled his eyes and let go.  
        
-Not in your dreams, Malik.   
        
-Hmmm, you're very late. - Dark brown murmured absently. Lucky that Liam did not hear.  
       
The older man paced back and forth, scratching his chin. Suddenly, he stopped and did not look at Zayn, without a trace of emotion.  
        
-I'll give you another one in two days. And do not screw it up, dammit! -and after finishing it left. Zayn allowed himself a smile, even though he knew the circumstances were not good. He would have his cigarettes back, it was a victory after all

Before returning to the cell, taking advantage that the free time was not over, Zayn went to the infirmary and got an aspirin, which he was forced to take at the time and after being examined was released. Before, the doctor asked for a lot of swarms, which would be ready only after 10 days, and then would consult again to see if everything was well. His head ached little, but he needed to lie down. So he wasted no time and was soon locked in that square again. David jumped out of bed when he saw him coming in. He was agitated. 

-I heard what happened. -he said, but Zayn did not pay much attention to it. He just wanted to sleep and never wake up. -Hey, are you okay?   
        
-I've heard it a million times today, and yes, I'm fine. Just ... let me get some sleep. -he sighed. He did not want to be rude to the older man, but his emotional ended up speaking louder.  
        
-OK. But I want to know everything later. - David went back to his bunk. Zayn was finally able to close his eyes and rest. The only consolation he had before falling asleep was to remember that he would have his cigarettes two days later.

➰

Liam loved having a cell all to himself, he knew it would be for a short time but even so the feeling of lying in his bunk and having no one on the top was comforting and pleasant. He did not like his colleague, after all, and it was a great relief when he left.  
        
Despite being content to be alone, his mind was a mess. And the culprit was a brunet full of tattoos with no brakes on his tongue. He flirted with hard, shameless face. Liam did not know what to make of it. Did not he understand his own feelings, would he understand the other? He only knew, and he felt something very important would happen and change his life. It was a strange sensation that accompanied and bothered him, as now. How could something important be undertaken with him arrested and condemned? He did not believe that much, nor hoped, though he wanted a radical change in his life.  
        
Besides, he had Zayn's cigarettes. He threatened him! He had said he would tell them what had happened between them if Liam did not do what he wanted. Payne wanted to kill him for the boldness and courage, but this idea did not please him. It was not right, was it? And the brunette did not do anything serious ... or did he?  
        
He felt more confused than before. With each new experience shared with the tattoed guy his psychological madder more, leaving him with an unpleasant headache and irritation.  
                                    
💚

-What's up, Malik? - Dylan sat on the grass beside him. -What are you doing? - He glanced at the papers around him, scattered over the vegetation. All contained drawings and outlined, with strong strokes, others light.  
        
-Nothing.  
        
-Nothing? These designs are incredible. You have talent. Ever tried to make a living out of it? - Malik laughed.  
       
-No, it's just a hobby. I've always been on the side of villains.  
        
-Yes, I see. -O'brien remarked, nostalgic. His past life was not good, either. Zayn put down his pencil and looked at the other dark-haired man.  
       
-How did you end up in here? . -Dylan always tried to help him and gave him advice, though he did not follow one. He did not worry about him or even know why he had been arrested. But now, seeing him, Zayn noticed that the subject was delicate.  
        
Dylan looked back at him and denied it.  
        
-I do not want to talk about this. - uncomfortable was how Zayn stayed then went back to his art and left the other with his thoughts. After a moment, however, he could not remain silent. -Tell me ... What did Liam want with you that day? 

-What about my near-death by Jared? -Dylan nodded. -Ah, just warn me again that I can not mess with the other group and blah blah blah blah, always. Like I was five years old.  
        
-Yeah, but that's because he cares about his group's situation.  
         
-It's not the same as worrying about me.  
        
-Don't care about that. Liam has always been this way.  
        
-Foolish and arrogant?- Dylan nodded. -How long have you known him?   
        
-About two and a half years. I was already here when he arrived and he was already like that. That's why I say he will not change. People like that do not change.  
        
-All people change, Dylan.  
        
-Do you believe that?  
        
They both stared at each other for a few seconds. Long enough to make Zayn think about Liam's behavior. But why did that interest him? What did brown-brown had that made him think so much? His only concern was to be the cigarettes that the idiot should give him and nothing else. But then, he remembered the 'blackmail' he'd done with him. Did he have the courage to expose Liam, especially himself? Was he really willing to reveal what happened between them, even if it was just kisses? Kisses that were great. The brunet found himself at a crossroads, where there were several possibilities for the future, and unfortunately, none seemed good to him.  
        
-Are you dreaming, Malik? - Dylan nodded at him, his eyebrows arched. Zayn blinked and looked at him.  
        
-Oh, just thinking of something to draw. -he lied, returning to the notebook.  
        
-That's easy. - Dylan made a deliberate silence, which caught the other's attention. -You can draw me!  
        
-Spare me. 

And they both laughed.  
        
💗

Liam was pacing the corridor in a hurry. The lighting was dim and the atmosphere was muffled. He reached out and took him by the arm, leaning against the wall. Zayn grunted and cursed, but fell silent when he realized it was just Liam. The two stared at each other for too long, which Zayn loved because he could admire the gleam of Payne's brown eyes and smell him. On the contrary, Liam felt nothing, only an abnormal discomfort for being so close to the brunette.  
        
-I got what you wanted. - He pulled the box of cigarettes from his waist and handed it to the brunette. Zayn picked it up and smiled at the mark. It was the best.  
        
-Thank you. -he murmured, not looking at him. Liam just nodded.  
        
-Mouth shut, Malik. - Payne declared at last. Zayn looked at him and even thought about replying, but something stopped him. He did not know how, or what, the reason, but the feeling of being face to face with the greater, looking into his eyes and being so close was new and moved with him. Apprehensively, he nodded and went down the corridor. Liam did not understand his reaction and kept staring at the dark man. But something in him also woke up and ran after. He picked up Zayn's hand turned it over.

-What happened? Are not you going to argue with me? -Zayn denied and looked down at their hands together. His mandala and Liam's roses matched and his touch was good. Payne noticed and released his hand.  
        
-I just tired. I'm tired of our discussions. This will not do any good. It only makes me angry and in a bad mood.  
        
-It's not just you. - Liam nodded taciturnly. - Anyway, when it's over you'll let me know. - he pointed at the cigarettes. Zayn nodded and they both went back to their cells.

                              〰DAYS LATER 〰  
           
The prisoners were heading for the shower. Each one carried a change of uniform and a white towel.  
       
Zayn followed the line with Dylan at his side. The dark-haired man carried a cigarette in his hand, which was burning, and the smoke rose wherever they passed. The smell was horrible, at least from Dylan's perspective, that he had to submit to it if he wanted to talk to Zayn. He walked leisurely, with no apparent concern. He had his cigarettes and had not gotten into any confusion during the past week. Liam did not look for him anymore nor did he catch his attention. He was very busy with the "friends" who loved talking about hot, sexy women. And Zayn only knew this because he ended up listening to the chat that came from Liam's wheel in the cafeteria one day. But he just ignored it.  
       
-At this rate your cigarettes are going to end quickly. And Liam will not like this. - Dylan warned him reprovingly. Zayn shrugged.  
       
-He can not do anything about it. If I want more he gives it to me.  
       
-And what guarantees you that? If you say that, you still do not understand what he's capable of.  
       
-I have my ways , and I know how to use them. Malik winked at his friend, all mysterious. Afterwards, they followed the route to the toilets and soon arrived. There were several booths separated by walls with aluminum doors, which was supposed to afford privacy yet was not very efficient. Some doors were dented or potholes. Zayn did not mind seeing other naked men, but when he reached the bathrooms and saw Liam taking off his shirt he was not so convinced about it. No wonder his throat was dry and his heart quickened; Liam without a shirt was a perdition. The tattoos on his chest and arms made him very sexy and attractive. Unwillingly, Zayn found himself wondering what it would be like to run his fingers through his skin, tracing all the drawings and smelling his soap.A fantasy that paralyzed him and made Dylan look at him strangely.  
       
-What is it? What are you looking at? - he tried to get Zayn's focus but found nothing. But after all, how would he know that Zayn was not totally straight? Or was it? Nor did Malik answer this any more. But watching Payne walk with the towel at her waist and exposed chest stirred with him, that was indisputable fact.  
      
-It was nothing. Go take your shower. - Zayn shifted, already heading for a booth - the first empty one he found.  
      
-You think I'm an idiot. I'm still going to discover this secret of yours. - O'brien said, going to look for a booth too. Zayn took a deep breath and began to undress.  
      
Farther away, on the other side of the bench in the middle of the space, was Liam. He folded his clothes - the ones he had taken - before entering the bathroom. Once his gaze fell on the dark man on the other side, also shirtless and folding the fabric. Something strange struck him and he looked away, but it was not long before he returned. He noticed the tattoos on his body, which were much more than his own, and this aroused his curiosity. He realized that the brunette was very thin and did not have many muscles. But even so he was appealed to him and did not understand it. His hair was taupe and his beard thin, nothing too exaggerated.  
     
Then, their eyes met. In fact, Liam did not stop staring at him for a second then only Zayn was suddenly surprised. However, so fast was the meeting was the detour. Zayn turned his face and entered the cabin without undressing completely. Perhaps he was ashamed to appear publicly, but it does not matter.  
       
Bathing and washed hair, the two left the cabins with their bodies slightly wet. Liam was drying his hair in front of the mirror and Zayn was shaving. He was still shirtless, letting himself dry naturally. Liam, on the contrary, was already all dressed up, to the disappointment of Zayn, who wanted to appreciate his beauty and physique a little more.  
      
They exchanged no words, just stealthy, quick glances that caused different effects on each one.  
      
Malik finished his beard and put on his prison shirt. When he was about to leave he met Dylan again.  
      
-Hmm, how pretty! Shaved. - he shouted, making Zayn laugh weakly.  
      
-Shut up.  
      
🔸  
       
\- ZAYN MALIK, COMPARE THE PRISON ADMINISTRATION PAVILLE WITH NO MORE THAN 15 MINUTES! - A man's voice echoed through the prison, startling them all. Zayn looked at Dylan at the confused table.  
     

-But I did not do anything!  
       
-Well, just going there to know, right? - Zayn snorted but left. 

After walking out of the cafeteria an officer accompanied him to the administrative pavilion, which was in the west wing of the prison. He entered the room and there was a marble counter at the entrance, with a uniformed and armed receptionist, brunette with a red lipstick, appeared to be about 35 years old, looking rather ill. She fiddled with some papers and signed others. The officer signaled that he was approaching, and he did.  
       
\- Zayn Malik, Dorothy. -said the agent to the woman, who raised her head and looked at the prisoner with an expression of indifference and disregard. Zayn wanted to send her to that place but she restrained herself.  
       
-Why did they call me? - he asked at once.  
       
-You were transferred from the cell. - she said, after looking at the computer next to her on the counter. Zayn looked at her in confusion and denied it.  
       
-Transferred? What cell? Why?  
       
-Look, kid. I do not know and I do not care. But you've been transferred from a cell and you've got to get your things and change until tonight. Another inmate will take his place along with David. He's having a reassignment in the cells.  
       
-And which cell will I go to?   
      
        
Zayn went back to his cell and started packing his things - which was not really much. Just his towel, sketchbook and pencil. David looked at everything without understanding.  
      
-What are you doing? -He came down from the top of the bed.  
      
-They moved me to another cell.  
      
-But why ?  
      
-Do not know. I've just been told the cell where I have to go. It seems that they are changing the inmates because they are going to arrive new ones.  
      
-So Im going to get another to stay with me? - David could not believe what was happening. The dark haired man just nodded and threatened to leave but his colleague stopped him. -Good luck in the new cell. Anyway, you can look for me when you need something or someone to talk to. - he hugged Zayn, who returned the affection. David was one of the few who supported him when he arrived and was nice to him. I would continue talking to him, yes, just like Dylan.  
      
Zayn went looking for his new cell and found it only on the other side. When the bars arrived, they opened; someone was watching everything. He barely entered and the prisoner who was already there jumped off the bunk and stopped in front of him. Malik froze in place and his breathing quickened.  
      
-You? - they both said, shocked.


	9. New mate....not so new

-What the fuck are you doing here?

-I will stay here. - Zayn replied, going to the lower bunk bed. He put his things there and sat down. It was not long before the bars closed in the moment Liam was about to leave. He turned to the dark-haired man with a furious, disgruntled expression.

-You're serious, Zayn. What the fuck are you doing here?- He crossed his arms and stood in front of the brunette. He took a deep breath and stood up.

-They changed me to a cell and I, HAPPILY, ended up here. I have nothing to do with this antics. I also would rather not have to share the same space as you. But wanting is not power. - He shrugged and stepped away from Liam.

-You got to be kidding. - Payne complained, shaking her head.

-Stop being dramatic, Liam. - Zayn rolled his eyes. Could it be that Liam hated him so much? - You do not even need to talk to me or look in my face. We're going to share a cell but we do not have to be friends. Is not that what you want? - he said. Payne stared back at him thoughtfully.

-Yeah, as long as you do not take my patience.

-As if I had an interest in it.- Malik rolled his eyes. He lay on the lower bunk and turned to the wall, turning his back on Liam.

Payne snorted and also climbed onto his bed, falling asleep right away. When he realized that he did not move any more and that the cell was too quiet Zayn took his notebook and began to draw. It was one of his favorite pastimes and helped him to calm down. The designs were random, things that came into his mind suddenly or characters he admired, such as Deadpool and Spider-Man. He also tried to make caricatures, a few times, that did not work out very well and definitely was not his talent.

He spent the day like this; drawing and coloring, smoked once and thought about life. He remembered how his life was before jail, he missed Daniel and Louis. They were his long-time friends, went through perversions and lived crazy things together.

Would he endure until the end of his sentence? And when will Louis visit him again? He could open up with him, tell him about his weird sensations and dreams. Tomlinson was good with feelings and even dated Harry! He would be excellent at clarifying his ideas and taking away this weight he carried. Why did Liam sometimes suddenly invade his mind? He needed to talk to him and he needed to do it soon.

When Liam finally woke up it was probably already night, as the lights went on. Is he still asleep at dawn? Zayn thought. He remembered that out of jail, when he slept during the day, he had no sleep at night and turned the clock in the middle of the night, and still dragged Louis, and rarely, too, Harry. It was dawns unforgettable and remarkable.

Payne came down from the bunk and grimaced at the smell of cigarettes.

-Were you smoking? -He asked. Malik just shrugged, staring up at the top of the bed. Liam snorted again. -If I'm going to hold you here, you will not be able to smoke.

-What? Are you crazy, Liam?- The brunet sat quickly, staring at Liam roughly.

-That smell of nicotine is horrible, Malik! And besides, it is not good for health. I do not understand how you stand this thing.

\- A lot of practice.

-Does not matter. I can not stand this and if you want more you will have to swear not to smoke in here.

-This is dirty play. - Zayn grunted, standing up.

-Ah, and you play very clean, right? - Liam looked at him with a wry smile.

-It's different.

-How is it different how?- Liam insisted, but Malik did not answer. -What you did was threaten me. - he continued dryly and purposefully. - I will not accept that, Zayn. I can even give you more of this shit but you're not going to smoke it here, understand? - Zayn was silent. - Understood? - he said more firmly.

-Oh, okay. I won't do it again. Pleased? -he said, opening his arms.

-No, I want you to swear. -he crossed her arms without looking away from the younger man.

\- What the hell. -he bit his lip. - I swear I will not smoke in here any more. Happy?

-Now, yes. - Liam slowly approached him until he was close enough to Zayn's ear, then lowered his face and whispered. - You even deserved a gift.- Zayn sighed involuntarily. Having Liam so close absolutely made his body react differently. And suddenly he was gone. Liam turned and leaned against the bars, watching the prison space below and the cells on the other side. -I think you need to breathe. - he teased, laughing. Zayn blinked and then his brain seemed to want to work, processing all the data again.

He stared at Liam's back, the tight sweater, and the muscles in his arms; he did not even know why he noticed these details, but it was automatic and unmanageable. He took a deep breath and returned to his drawings. After the conversation that had the box of cigarettes went under the pillow, because it had lost the interest in that. He tried to get back to the drawing but even his concentration had fled. He stared once more at Liam's back and grunted, leaving the notebook and pencil aside.

🍰

The morning alarm sounded so loud that Zayn covered his ears with the blanket, grimacing. He did not want to wake up or even get up. He hated waking up early; it was his nightmare. Morning and Zayn were antitheses, antonyms. So he stayed in bed, not caring about anything around him because he wanted to sleep another five hours. However, as if the gods, or God, hated him, the alarm sounded again, and even worse, this time Zayn heard the sound of Liam moving in his cell. He heard the sound of the tap water open and Liam murmuring intelligible words. He pretended that it was nothing, at last waking up and facing Liam was a thousand times worse. Having a bad morning mood, Malik knew that if he saw him he would say things he would regret later, and beyond that, it would not be good to awaken the negative side of his cellmate in less than a week of coexistence.

Liam looked down at the still lying body and rolled his eyes. But if Zayn did not want to wake him he would not. Better to be quiet than to get offensive and harsh words afterwards, coming from the dark boy. Instead, Payne washed his face and hands, brushed his teeth, and sat down on the floor to wait for the cell to open. He was hungry, thus he would not miss breakfast.

During the waiting period, Zayn did not move a muscle to lift, in fact, had his head covered and not even his breathing Liam listened right. He shrugged, indifferent, and as he turned his face, the bars were moving. Liam barely waited and was already outside, hurrying up the line to the refectory. He found Niall on the way, and the blonde smiled when he saw him.

-Good morning, Liam. Sleept well?

-Good morning, Nialler. I slept, yes, and you? - Their conversation seemed strange, but every day it worked like that. Niall was polite and cared for his heart-friend, just as Liam also worried about Niall, yet Liam did not deal well with his emotions so Niall tried to be their 'nice'.

-Me too. Thanks my cellmate did not snore. - They laughed. -Hmm..Liam? - Niall looked at his friend, afraid.

-What?

-Is it true that Zayn is your new cellmate?- Liam looked surprised.

-Who told you this?

-Oh, you know, the news are fast.

-Or, these people talk and take care of the lives of others. Bunch of gossipers.

-It is true? - Horan asked again, now more incisively. Liam shook his head and took a deep breath.

-Yeah. Zayn went to my cell yesterday. It looks like they're trading inmates because some newcomers are coming.

-But how did he get there? The cops are tired of knowing that you two do not get along.

-I do not know, dude. These people like to play dolls with us. I'm not interested in what they know or do not know.

\- What the fuck, huh ?! It will be difficult for you.

-Yeah. And the idiot was still smoking yesterday.

-But you gave the cigarettes to him. Do not complain now.

-I know, Niall. But what would I do? Zayn can ... -Liam stared at his friend and fell silent before he spoke too much. Niall frowned suspicious.

-Zayn can what, Liam? - The tone of voice came out reprehensible and curious. The brown scratched the back of his neck, thinking of something to tell his friend to be convincing enough to heal his curiosity and mistrust. But nothing he thought was efficient. And Niall crossed his arms to him, an accusing and anxious expression on his face. His blue eyes stared at her intently.- Answer me! Are you hiding something from me?

-Me? Hiding something from you? Of course not! Where did you get that?

-You have done things and acted differently. You think I did not notice?

-You're paranoid, Niall. You need to relax a little.

-To relax? - The Irishman became irritated. -Do not change the subject. I'll just be quiet when you tell me what's going on.

-It's not happening anything. You see things where there is not.

-Liam, spare me! I am your best friend and I know you very well. You can start talking.

-I have nothing to say. I'm hungry and you're going crazy. - Liam pushed the blonde forward - careful, they were still best friends. Niall snorted, annoyed.

-You do not fool me, Payne. Something's happening to you and you can bet I'll find out what it is.

-Shut up. Come on, Horan! - The Irish snorted, giving up.

They went to the cafeteria and got there in minutes. Niall still had a sulky face, he finally knew that his friend was lying on certain items and hiding something from him. And now he knew he had a relationship with Zayn. So he would find a way to find the answers. And for that he might need an ally. And he already knew who.

-Thinking about what? - Liam inquired, not liking the blonde's face. It seemed to be maturing something, its neurons, and indeed it was.

-Nothing.- Niall shook his head, picking up the tray on which he would lay his meal. -I need to befriend some detainees. Not everyone looks bad.

-What kind of talk is this? You never liked the people here. - Liam took a glass of milk.

-Yes, but as Aristotle said "The human being is a political and social animal." And I trust him.

-Aris what? - Payne looked at him in disarray. Niall gestured "let it go."

-You've never been good to humans, unfortunately. It helps a lot in life.

-Why am I your friend? - Liam sneered, making Niall laugh and shrug.

They sat down and began to eat. Until Niall spotted someone coming in with a not-so-good-looking face coming toward them.

-Ops. I think you have problems. -he said, glancing over Liam's shoulders.

-What problem?

-Tall, tattooed, dark and moody.

-Ahn? Did you mean Z ...

-You're very stupid, are not you, Payne?- Zayn appeared beside him, his gaze burning with anger, his hair all messed up. Unwillingly, Liam found his way funny, and laughed. This only fueled his anger and discontent. -What are you laughing at?

-At you.

Niall's lips twitched, disapproving of Liam's attitude. Zayn did not like it either, and he held the larger one by the arm, causing it to rise.

-You could have woken me up. Why did not you? - Zayn was super stressed, added in his already bad morning mood. He wanted to punch Liam's beautiful face until he bleed, but he could not do it.

-Because I did not want to. - he said, without fear. They were both proud and arrogant. Watching the scene, Niall imagined that their cell would be a real war zone from then on. And the two of them would get hurt in the end. - You heard the alarm, it sounded twice, and you did not wake up because you did not want to. I do not have to wake you up!

-That's no excuse. You're detestable, Payne! Living in that cell with you is going to be a martyrdom. And now that I'm going to make your life hell.

-Nor dare, Malik. - Liam's face also hardened, his voice steadier. Zayn smirked, amused by the despair of the older man. He had a card in his sleeve and would use it whenever he needed it.

-You can not do anything about it. And you're not even going to stop me. - With that said, he went out to the serving counter. Liam sat down, his face closed and his eyes still cold. Niall waited a moment before saying something.

\- What the fuck was that?

-I'm going to kill that idiot. That's it, Niall.

🍨

\- Come on! Get out of the cells! I want queues to leave the prison. - an officer came out screaming at everyone, slamming the bars on the bars to make the prisoners wake up.

Zayn jumped out of bed, startled, while Liam just stood there waiting for the cell to open. The two were not in a good mood - indeed, they never were - and after the event in the cafeteria no word has been exchanged between them until now.

\- What is happening? - He ran his hand over his face, rubbing his eyes. Liam distracted himself with the act but soon brushed those thoughts out of his mind. They were not helping him at all.

-Do not know. But I want to get out of here. - And that was all he said, until the bars opened and the two left. Then they came face to face with an organized line and entered it. Although he was not understanding, trusting Liam was the best option so Zayn just followed him. If he noticed, he did not say anything. Malik did not care either.

The other detainees in line began to walk and follow the detainee who had gone before circling the cells. They left the building and walked out of the prison. At the entrance gate were several buses, oranges of the same school style, with drivers apparently waiting for them.

\- One at a time! Get on the bus. Give your name first to the officer at the door. - So the inmates did. Zayn and Liam were together in the queue so they ended up on the same bus. But Zayn did not want to chat with him and sat down, leaving Payne with his group friends. That is to say, the clique of Liam, of which, was not part.

The officer spoke again-now with them already accommodated in transport and in silence. He made the call and checked that everyone was present, properly seated and secure.

-But what are we doing here? - a detainee asked. He seemed undecided if he should have done it but he already was. The agent agreed and began the explanation:

-The city has developed a project for inmates. This project is an attempt to resocialize you, after all after the completion of the sentence some will be released and we hope they do not return to this path again. It is also a way of giving access to education and knowledge. Then you will visit the municipal library and there will be a lecture on the importance of reading. And I know a lot of you do not care about that but the project must be done anyway and we just obey orders. That's it, people.

It took about thirty minutes and a few minutes until Zayn finally saw the contours of the library building through the bus window. He liked the idea of the project and never had an interest in reading, but now he would be lying for days on end for a long time doing nothing locked up in a cell, so reading would be a great way to entertain as well as provide knowledge. He remembered that Harry had always been a reader and watched him walk up and down with books.

The buses - three in all - stopped in front of the library building and the inmates descended, always under the watch and rigid guard of the agents and a police car that was in front of the train. Again, a line was drawn, and the detainees climbed the staircase of the building one behind the other, with the officers at their sides in plainclothes. As he climbed the stairs, Zayn looked up at the sky, everything was clear and the sun shone brightly-it should be 3:30 pm. He looked around and saw people, the street full of cars and cyclists, the movement of people, children and teenagers walking down the street, with earphones or electronic gadgets in their hands. Everything so cheerful and alive, intense, fast. He missed his friends and fell for not having the same freedom as the others had.

At the entrance of the building two large wooden doors opened on both sides. The inmates entered the place. At the entrance there was a marble counter where a red-eyed black-eyed receptionist was typing something on the computer. In addition, the floor descended on another stairway, which opened in a large and airy place. From then on, there were the huge, shelves, full of books. There were more stairs leading to the second floor, with more shelves and tables.

Zayn was fascinated by everything, especially the building that seemed to be old and Victorian. In the center of the building a large glass dome rose, leaving the room more bright and natural. Sunlight reflected on the glass and shelves and made everything more splendid. Zayn never imagined that a library could be so fascinating this way but that only doubled his curiosity about the countless books that were there.

An older woman, all exquisite and lightly made up, appeared with a briefcase in her hand. She whispered something to the cops in charge and then turned to the prisoners.

-You may be comfortable to look and seek for the books but please, do not spoil and do not mess up anything. This library is a city and cultural heritage so we must preserve it first of all. - She spread her arms, indicating the whole building. -This project that the city has developed is to awaken the artistic side of you. The young woman at the counter, Naty, will help them. Then they will attend a lecture in a hall to the east. Seize the opportunity. - she said and left.

Zayn still stared at everything in surprise, but a purposeful thump in his shoulder made him wake up. Liam passed his side, laughing with their little group of friends. He took a step toward him, though someone stopped him.

-Never mind. He is like that. - When he turned, Zayn saw Niall staring at him, his blue eyes like sea water shining and reflecting the sunlight from the round ceiling above. Anyway, why was he talking to him, by the way? Malik was suspicious.

-What do you want with me?

-Just talk. Are you going to look at any books? - He pointed to the shelves. Zayn shook his head positively. -Then I'll go with you.

-You're not getting any?- Zayn asked, looking uncertain about the blonde. He shrugged, running his hand over the covers.

-Do not know. I do not read much.

\- I've never read it either. But now I'll. I have nothing better to do.- The brunette smiled.

-Ah, now you and Liam are cellmates, right? - Zayn agreed. -What's it like to live with him all day?

-A real shit. - Niall laughed. - He's ignorant, arrogant, and stupid. He will not let me smoke.- He returned a book he had picked up.

-Yeah, Liam is usually like that. But you'll get used to it. He's just like that because he still does not trust you completely.

\- Spare me, blondie. I do not need his trust. - they stopped; Zayn began to read the synopsis of a hardcover book. So as not to disturb him, Niall pretended to glance at the top shelf.

-But you need his favors.- Zayn looked at him quickly.

\- What favors?

-He's the one who gave you cigarettes.

-And how do you know that?- Zayn raised his eyebrows.

\- Himself. We're best friends so he tells me just about everything. - Zayn was already white with fright. Did Liam tell Niall about what happened between them? Did Niall know that Zayn was threatening Payne so he could get his cigarettes? Worry greatly increased and even more mistrust.

-Look, Niall, you seem to be nice, but if you're wondering, I'm sorry to inform you that I have nothing to tell you. - Zayn pulled away, turning to the right between two shelves. Niall followed him.

-I'm not looking for anything.- Horan answered friendly. -It's just that I know how Liam and you do not work out, and now with you in his cell, it's going to be difficult for him. I just do not want him to screw up, you know? - he lowered his head, remembering the things his friend had already done and regretting it. If it was said the truth would be easier to approach the other.

Zayn bit his lip, pondering. Niall seemed to be sincere and genuinely worried about Liam. He took a deep breath before speaking.

-I know how you feel. I also have troublesome friends. -he reminded of Louis. -Liam and I are just different. - he lied, shrugging his shoulders. - Nothing more. Do not worry.

\- Do you really think? -he bent his head again. His blue eyes made Zayn surprised; were impressive. He never noticed these details in people, let alone in men, but after Liam his behavior had apparently changed. Besides, there were only men where he was. He was going to pay attention to what?

-Yes. I can deal with it without horrible things happening.

\- I hope. Anyway, if you need help you can talk to me. I know Liam like the back of my hand. - The blonde smiled.

-Thank you.

For some time Zayn had been looking at the shelves of the library, reading and re-reading synopses. He asked the receptionist how many books he could get and for his happiness it could be four as long as he took good care of them and read them until the next visit day, which would be next month. So they chose their four, so they would have more options and less chance of getting frustrated in this new area. As he was not a reader yet, he preferred to begin with small books, such as The Merchant of Venice, Diary of a Wimpy Kid vol 1 and 2, and one book which talked about the ancient mythology.

Then, with all the books in his arms, he went to the room where the lecture would be given. Several inmates were still picking out their books, unbelievably it seems some were interested in it. He found Dylan on the way and they talked.

-Are you going to read that?- Dylan asked Zayn as soon as he found him at the entrance of the bus. Malik did not even see him there, but he was happy for the company he would have now.

-Yes I will. - he agreed. He was anxious to start reading; a new experience in his life. Dylan smiled in response, approvingly.

-I thought it was not like that. - he said as they sat down.

-People change, my dear.

\- True. But tell me, you and Liam are cellmates now, huh?

-I do not want to talk about that.- Zayn leaned his head against the window.

-Well, I just wanted to know. -he said. Malik felt bad about his action.

\- It's going to be a disaster. That's all you need to know.

-How dramatic you are. - Dylan hummed, laughing. Zayn pushed his shoulder.

-It's not drama. It's just reality. At least now I will have these books to occupy the time, otherwise I would go crazy in no time.

-Do you know what your problema is?- Zayn frowned, curious. -Lack of girls. - O'brien smirked. But in Malik it did not work. A long time ago he did not think of girls or anything like that. But not to raise suspicions, he pretended to smile as well and nodded.

-Yeah, maybe it is. A girl now would be good. But it's impossible to do better then, and we can not even think about it. And do not go having inappropriate dreams with them, you pervert.- Dylan laughed.

\- No use. I can not control myself. - Zayn shook his head. -Are you going to tell me that you do not?- Dylan teased, staring at him. Zayn laughed dryly and scratched the back of his neck. Erotic dreams he had, but they were not exactly as his friend had expected. His laugh increased. He had changed and he only realized this now, which did not make him feel better.

-Yeah. It's hard to resist desires.

-Hmmmm ... It looks like a passion there.- Dylan nudged him, not taking the foul grin off his face. Zayn denied quickly, startled.

-Passion? No, it's nothing like that. Stop these matters, man. - Zayn snorted uncomfortably at the situation. -Everyone with your privacy.

-That's right. But there is something there. - Zayn glared at him. -Oops, I'm sorry.

-You who need a girl. You're very annoying. - Dylan laughed.

-I hope that with these books I've got I can learn something. If I do not have girls then I will have intelligence.

-Hmmm, philosophized now. - The brunette commented funny.

-Life as a prisoner forced me.

🍣

Liam did not give a shit about it, and he paced up and down, looking bored and horrified.

-You're not going to pick one?- Niall asked. Liam looked at him.

-Are you kidding me? - he wanted to laugh. Niall rolled his eyes, turning his back. He went to the north wing of the library where some of the older, but well-preserved books were. He began to examine them. If there was no better thing to do, he would read it, too, he thought. Zayn was right, and by the way, he needed to occupy his mind with something productive and enriching. -What an old thing. - He was frightened when he heard Liam say at his side, scowling at the looks of the books.

\- Shit, Liam. If you do not want to read do not read but do not disturb me either. - he squeaked. The friend only wanted someone to fill the bag, since there was nothing to do. But he was not going to put up with his nice things, besides, he was still frustrated that he had not gotten anything from Zayn. Liam raised his hands in surrender.

Niall returned to his endless search for the perfect book and Liam stood there, bored, looking around. Most of the detainees were also busy searching for the right book. -Really?- Liam thought. He looked at the bookcase in front of him, indecisive and sulky. Was he really going to do that? He snorted and surrendered at last. He also started looking at the various titles and cover formats, all at his disposal. He read the synopsis of some and only admired the cover of others. In the end he chose one of history. He liked this subject. It told the story of Alexadndre the Great and the cover was very flashy. A part of him, guaranteed that he would not read any word although the other party believed he would. Only in practice to know. He put it under his arm and accompanied the rest of the detainees to the lecture.

Later, on the bus, Liam searched for Niall. He needed to talk to him urgently. Although the Irishman seemingly in a bad mood would have to deal with it. As a friend, he already knew how to do it. The Irishman was sitting on a bench on the left side of the carriage, looking out the window at the street on the outside. He ran up there and sat down next to him. Niall turned to see him and rolled his eyes. Liam took a deep breath and began to speak.

-Niall, I need to talk to you. - The blonde kept silent. Apparently, he did not want to talk, though he was curious about what Payne had to say. This, despite his friend's negative ration, continued. - It's about our escape.

-Speak quietly! - Horan said tightly. Liam glanced around, but all the other inmates were engrossed in conversation or sleeping on the windows.

-Nobody is listening to us. - he claimed. - But seriously, I need to talk to you.

-About what?

-Well, now that Malik has gone to my cell, it's going to be hard for me to arrange this escape faster. He may end up discovering something or something and that will ruin the whole plan. And I can not let that happen.

-And did you leave something suspicious on the spot?

\- Not! Of course not. But the guy is not stupid, Niall. Anything can make him tease us. Which is quite possible.

-Yeah, you're totally right. But you two are worse than cat and mouse.

\- I know that. But he's very ... very ... - Niall stared anxiously. But Liam snorted in frustration and ran his hand over his mo face. -I do not know, but my saint does not hit his.

-It's not just the saint, by the way. There's a lot more to this story. Especially something you do not want to tell me.

-Still with this conversation, Nialler? Can not you forget that?

-No, I can not. - Horan replied, firmly and securely. - I'll find out what's going on.

\- Go with it, good luck. There is nothing for you to find out. - Liam answered bitterly. But, unlike his friend's statement, he was only more apprehensive because there was something to be discovered. But "this" could not come to the fore. Not for two thousand years. He was afraid of Niall's determination and courage, and he did not doubt that he would.

It might take some time but there was a chance he might find out the truth about himself, about Zayn. And he was afraid and ashamed of it. What would Niall think of him after finding out he'd been picking on a guy? And who probably enjoyed these hide kisses?

Liam was very confused and did not know what to do about it. When he saw the dark man something strange inside him happened; I could not explain.

-Is that all you wanted to tell me? - Niall asked, not even wanting to talk. After all, Liam was still his best friend and he did not want them to fight.

-I was also going to ask you to keep the tool I gave you. We may still need it. I'll find a way to get on with the plan.

-Oh, you do not have to worry. It's well hidden.

-Good, then.- Payne breathed in relief.

-But how will you proceed with the plan if Zayn is in your cell? - Nall was worried.

-I do not know, Ni. But we have to get away. You mostly. You're just stuck because I brought you to this one.

-You still think that?- Horan was tired of hearing his friend say that. Liam constantly blamed himself for what had happened. - I'm your friend, Liam. It's not your fault I'm stuck too.

-I will not talk about it any more. It was useless to talk about it. - Neither of them accepted what the other said. Always a stalemate. - What matters now is our escape. It may take a while but we will.

-Even though I find it risky too, I'm bending it to work. I miss being free. Do you remember how I enjoyed going to the city park just to feed the pigeons?

\- I remember. - Liam laughed. He always found this friend's custom very incomprehensible and strange. -You also loved riding a bike on Saturday mornings.

-Yes! - Niall nodded, nostalgic. Remembering these things made him head down because it was moments he had been happy and did not know. The freedom that never gave value was what he wanted most now. Liam closed his eyes and found himself on the bench. He ought more than anything to free Niall from prison and give him back the life he had.

It was already night when the buses arrived at the prison. The police officers as always accompanied the detainees to the wing of the cells, armed and attentive to any suspicious movement.

Zayn sighed relieved as he passed the passage of the cell area. Although imprisoned, he wanted very much to sleep. In fact, this was very characteristic of him. He was very sleepy; always slept early and awake late. However, being in prison he should wake up early to eat the morning meal. So it was better to sleep as soon as possible.

Liam passed by, deliberately bumping into his shoulder.

\- Shit, Payne. Do not you look where you're going? - he said, putting the books he had picked up on his bed. Liam looked at him ugly.

-Go to sleep, Malik. - He also placed the book he had picked up on his bed. Before going to bed he brushed his teeth and when he turned he took off his shirt.

-Does not end with the cream den ..." Zayn was saying but when he saw Liam in front of him, shirtless and running his hand through his hair, his speech died. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Liam had a wonderful breastplate, it was very tasty. Zayn did not understand why he felt so affected by it, but he wanted so much to have fun with what he saw. A few quick, random flashes flashed through his mind, causing him to shiver.

-What were you saying?- Liam asked innocently. He realized the effect it had on the other and who would take advantage of it and provoke it. Only his sarcastic smile made that clear.

Zayn blinked and returned from the trance in which he had stayed and ignored the older man's question, walking to the sink, yet Liam took his arm and pulled him close. Their faces were inches apart and their breaths mingled. They both felt them beat in their faces. For Liam it was worse after all Zayn was smaller and his breathing was directly in his mouth. Zayn was lost in the chocolate from Liam's eyes and in the smell of his shampoo.

-You like to see me like this, do not you?- he whispered. Zayn bit his lip, not knowing what to do, exactly. -I can see that you like it. -Payne continued the torture. Zayn wanted very much to kiss him even though he knew he could not do it. -I do not like men.

-If you did not like it, you would not have kissed me back.- Malik had the answer on the tip of his tongue. He leaned her head forward, his mouths almost touching. It would take one more approach and what he wanted so much would come true. Liam laughed.

-I'm sorry to give you a break. - Zayn did not wait for more and pulled his grip on the arm and walked away, turning his back on the other. He narrowed his eyes and picked up his toothbrush. Liam was a big, big idiot who did not deserve even his hatred.

Payne, on the other hand, just threw his shirt on the bed and climbed into the bunk. It did not take long to sleep. With Zayn the same thing happened.

 

 


	10. We cant take it anymore

Zayn drew the characters from the books he read as he imagined each one's appearance. For the first time he saw utility in his talent since in the several times that he did it was only by distraction. But now, with the characters' faces on sheets scattered across his bed, he felt he was doing something productive. And, by the way, it was much better to read, being sure of the appearance of people, even if they were imagined.

In relation to the books, he was loving the stories and each one caused him different sensations and reactions. The best of them was the one of mythology, in his humble opinion. The way the author recounted the facts made it all the more intense. Besides being an incredible story.

Liam appeared in the cell. It was open, but the passage to the other pavilions was still locked and watched. That is, detainees could enjoy the day outside the cells only in the region where they were. But it was great, though. Zayn loved it even more because Liam could stay away from him all day and that meant peace all day long. However, to counter his ambitions the other appeared and climbed on his bed. He would, Zayn suppose, stay there.

-Do not you have business out of here to sort out?- he muttered, annoyed.

-That's none of your business.- Liam answered dryly.

-If it was not for me I would not be asking.

-Zayn, continue your drawing and do not disturb me.

Malik could not stand it and got up quickly from the bed and hit Liam's bed, above his. The older man turned frightened and looked at the confused brunette.

-This one sucks, Liam!- Zayn said indignantly. -We can not stay that way anymore. As I said, this situation will not help us at all. - He ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath.

-What the fuck are you talking about? I did nothing! - Liam stepped down from the bunk and stepped in front of the child. Zayn looked at him in disbelief. How did Liam think he was innocent in history? If there was something it was, that was guilty. So does Zayn. The situation they were in was only the result of their actions, driven by facts of destiny. Still, the two had to change or Zayn's emotional state would collapse.

-How stupid of you, Liam!- Zayn complained irritably. -Can not you see what's going on here?

-Is something happening here? I do not understand anything.- He crossed his arms at chest height, shrugging then. Malik took another deep breath not to push forward at Liam and punch him.

-Argh! You can not act that way. Stop being immature.

-Me? Immature? The only immature one here is you.

-Do not change the conversation for me. You do not accept the truth.

-What truth, Zayn? What are you talking about?

-You ...- Zayn started, but realized he did not know what to say. There were so many things in his mind, so many emotions to deal with, and knowledge to process that his brain went haywire. He tried to speak some more, yet he could not formulate coherent sentences or words that could express what he felt. He ran his hand over his face and turned to leave the cell, but Liam stopped him.

-No, you will not run away like that. - Payne said, looking Zayn in the eyes. They stood facing each other and Liam held him by the left arm as if he was going to run away again.

-Let me go.- Zayn asked, his voice low.

-No. And you're going to tell me what to say. -That made the younger sigh and lower his eyes. He bit his lip and shook his head. -Why are you acting like this?

-Because it's useless. - The dark haired man answered. -No matter what I say or do, you're still an idiot. A complete idiot.

-Then explain why I'm an idiot.

-Look! Again you're playing innocent. Something you are not! - Zayn exalted himself, but not enough to get the attention of other people, after all the cell was still open and in that place any noise was heard.

-Zayn, please be clear.

-Clearer than I'm being?

-But you did not explain anything to me. I do not see clarity in what you say.

-Because you do not understand! - Zayn turned his face away so he would not have to look him in the eye. It would be too much.

-I do not understand what? Explain me

-Us! - Zayn replied, annoyed, exalted.

His statement made Liam stupefied, wide-eyed in pure surprise. It did not cross his mind that Zayn was so affected by their "wraps." In fact, even Liam did not realize that he had been affected, too. The effect of Zayn beyond coexistence with the other was strong and sublime, but it was there. Liam remembered how Zayn looked in the bathroom, shirtless with the tattoos on display. But that did not mean anything, did it? And now, with the brunet in front of him, he was completely without reaction.

-What should I do now? He stared at the lost guy.

-What ? - he shook his head. Zayn instead came closer, tapping lightly on the chest of the larger one.

-Are you going to tell me you do not know what I'm talking about? Huh? Are you going to pretend you do not understand? - he was clearly annoyed.

-Not! I mean, yes, I get it. -answered. - But Zayn, it was just kisses.

-I know that. - Zayn replied shakily. He also did not know what to do, but he knew that he should deal with his feelings -he did not even know what they were. In short, there was a complete mess, a knot difficult to undo and understand. Could Liam help him? To his disappointment, apparently not. - Even so, you treat me like nothing ever happened! - The dark-haired man was uneasy.

-And I should do what? I am not gay!

-Oh, we kissed four times. Stop it. - Zayn rolled his eyes at Liam's speech.

-Yeah, but that does not mean I like men. You can but I'm not like that.

\- I understand, Liam. - Zayn nodded, resentful. -But you do not always have to treat me rudely as if I were a threat. Since when I got here you torment me and I never did anything to you!

-Well, you did. - Liam replied, looking at him angrily. - I did not ask you to kiss me as you pleased. You could not control your fucking hormones! So do not put the blame on me.

-I did not say I was innocent. And I've never treated you badly. Just give you back what you did to me. - Malik was annoyed. - I do not need this! I do not need an idiot like you pissing me off all the time. I already have enough problems.

-But to get cigarettes you need, right?- Liam said wryly, which made Zayn even angrier.

-Argh! Get the fucking cigarette in your ass, Payne! I do not need your help.

-I want to see you say that when you're in an abstinence crisis.

-No one is in abstinence crisis because of cigarettes.

\- Of course! And it will happen to you and when the time comes nor remember that I exist.

-Funny, I already have enough reason not to remember your existence, which unfortunately I have to share.

-Stop being dramatic, Malik.

-The drama I live does not compare to yours, Mr. Straight. - Zayn stepped out of the cell, leaving a gaping, unresponsive Liam staring at nothing.

Zayn met Dylan downstairs and struggled not to let the tears fall. It was depressing his psychological state but he could not help it. Unwittingly, Liam's words and attitudes moved with him and had different consequences.

But Dylan noticed that the brunette was not very well and tried to comfort him, even without knowing the reason for the desolation.

-What happened, man?- he denied, letting himself slide down the wall. The two of them sat in a corner away from all the inmates.

\- I do not want to talk about that.

-But you never want to talk about anything. It's hard to help you. - Dylan did not approve of Zayn's attitude of not telling him about his problems. Maybe he could help him somehow, however, Zayn was quick to stop all attempts.

-I do not need your help, Dylan. I need to get out of here.

-That, unfortunately, is impossible. At least in 25 years.

-Shit! Do not remember me that.- Zayn lowered his head; his arms were resting on his knees. Dylan shrugged apologetically.

-How's the books? Have you read much?

-Ah, I read because I have nothing else to do. I like them. It's a new experience but it's helping me a lot.

-Helping in what?

-Keep my head in place. - They both looked at each other. Dylan frowned, not understanding his friend's response.

-Does Liam still piss you off? - he said hesitantly, speaking quietly. He realized the mistake by the grimace and expression of Zayn, that is, he should not have asked this and regretted it quickly. -Sorry again.

\- Do not apologize. -The brunette sighed wearily. - Liam and I together in that cell is not working. He only treats me badly and I can not take it anymore. His behavior is unbearable.

-But why does he treat you like this?- Dylan did not understand Zayn's mate either. He was beginning to suspect something between them. -You never did anything bad to him.

-I told you, it's not just me, so I can not tell. - But deep down he wanted to talk to Dylan about the maddening events of his life as a prisoner, though he was ashamed to talk about having kissed another man. He hoped that if he could ever tell the truth Dylan was not homophobic. And if it was his problem would get worse.

\- This is weird. Then something happened between you? Something serious? - O'brien had a raised eyebrow, leaving his suspicion and curiosity clear.

-Er ...- Zayn hesitated. He looked at his friend and pursed his lips uncertainly. -Yes, it happened. But do not ask me what, please.

-When you want to talk, I'll be here. - Dylan smiled friendly, trying to comfort the other.

-And if it's something ... different? No, different is not the right word. Is it something abnormal ...? - Malik stared at his disconcerted friend. Dylan did not understand his reaction.

-As well? Something abnormal happened between you? Is that what you mean? - O'brien tilted his head to the side, waiting for an answer. Zayn was silent for a moment, thinking. After the reflection he nodded. -Hm ... but is it something abnormal for you?

-Yeah, I mean ... not much. For Liam it is. Damn, you know what? Forget it.- Zayn shook his head as if dismissing all his righteous thoughts.

He got up abruptly and started walking upstairs. Dylan followed-or confused.

-Hey, Zayn. Calm down! - He ran after him, reaching for him. -Man, you do not have to be like this. So, Malik, you're all messed up. - Zayn stopped, causing Dylan to bump into him, then they both laughed.

🎸

Niall left his cell and decided to go to Liam's because he needed to talk to him. Besides, there was nothing to do either. And his friend's secret still disturbed him and he would find out what it was somehow. He had something in mind but he would put it into practice later. For now, he wanted to see if Liam would let anything go unintentionally or give him any clue. How Liam was cluttered with certain things might well let something come to the surface.

When he reached the cell he saw Liam sitting on Zayn's bed, but the dark one was not there. Payne ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. It seemed to have come out of a fight or to have done an intense activity. Liam lifted his face and saw Niall entering. The Irishman sat down beside him and put his hand on his shoulder.

-What happened, Liam? Looks like you just got out of a fight. Look at the mess of your hair. - The blonde was worried about his friend's condition. He looked around the cell but saw nothing abnormal. Next to Liam in bed were several drawings and four books, as well as a well-worn pencil.

-Zayn and I argued again.- Liam took a deep breath. Niall frowned. -We both can not stand each other. And this is breaking up with us.

-But why are you two like this? He did not do anything to you, man. Since when he came here you imply with him and even I think it bad.

-I do not know, Niall. But he is not innocent in this story. He did something with me and I can not ignore it. - Liam was frustrated and nervous. Niall arched an eyebrow.

-What did he do to you?"- Liam stared at his friend. What would he say to him? He did not dare tell the truth, nor did he want to.

However, keeping this with him was killing him, he needed to urgently vent with someone just was not sure if that someone could be Niall. But he was his best friend so what's the problem? Why could not Liam tell him the truth?

-I can not tell. - He stood up, turning his back as if he could hide his emotions from his friend, yet Niall knew him well enough to know that he was not well and had difficulty dealing with his feelings, or worse, or understood them.

-If you do not tell me, I can not help you.

-Anyway you can not help me with that. No one can.- He lowered his head, staring at the gray concrete floor.

\- Stop that, man. Anyone can help others, just need to know what the problem is. Tell me then I can do something or advise you. - Niall held his friend by the shoulders, turning him to face him again. His expression was pure desolation.

-I do not know if I should ... You're going to hate me for it.- Liam was at a crossroads full of dangerous paths. In his view, that was the way things were.

-And why do you think I'm going to hate you? I'm your friend, Liam! You've done so much shit and I'm still on your side. - Horan was getting nervous and very worried about what Liam was saying. The conversation sounded very strange.

-But this is different, it's something you never imagined. I never imagined it but it happened to me and I do not know what to do.

-Hell, Payne! I'm going to hit you. Speak soon!- Niall could no longer bear that guilty and lost puppy litany. -You're terrified of this conversation.

-That's why I'm scared. This is hard for me! - Niall rolled his eyes and turned to leave. But Liam screamed, calling him back.

-I'll tell you. But I will tell you the basics, without details.- The blond nodded; he did not care - not now - the important thing was that Liam would tell him what was troubling him. He lifted his head and faced his friend who was almost in front of the exit of the cell. - Zayn and I ... both of us

-We did not do anything.- Another voice continued, steady and loud. Liam's eyes widened automatically as Zayn came up behind Niall, looking straight at him with what looked like the devil's hatred burning in the amber irises. His features were hard and angry. Niall quickly turned back and was startled to see the brunet there.

\- Zayn?- he asked, more lost than blind. The dark-haired man stepped into the cell, past the blond, and stopped in front of Liam, who quickly fell silent.

-Me and Liam have our problems, Niall. But we did nothing to worry. - Malik changed his tone; this one was calm and light. -We can solve this on our own, we're pretty big for this, right Liam? - He looked in the older man's face, who nodded.

-Yes, Niall. - He seemed to wake up from a dream, and looked at his friend, as if nothing had happened. -Let's get on with it, no need to worry.

-Liam, you're hiding something from me. I'm not stupid!- Horan scolded him.

-There's nothing for you to know, Nialler. My personal life is all about me.

-OK! When you are suffering then do not look for me. Good luck with you two shit. I hope you kill each other!- Horan was totally stressed and tired of it. If Liam did not want to say anything, great! He would put his second strategy into play and discover the puzzle behind Zayn and Liam.

When Niall left, Zayn turned with his arms crossed and a serious look on Liam.

-What the fuck were you doing? Would you tell him about us? - The dark-haired man was dissatisfied because he was expecting from Liam the same attitude he took with Dylan, which is, not saying anything because it did not involve him alone. Liam's intimacy was also exposed and he did not think it would be wise to do this to someone else. So he wanted Liam to think about it, too. When telling the truth to Niall, he would know about his life and not in dreams he wanted to imagine it.

-I would. - Liam replied, rude. - You can not forbid me to talk to my friend. This is my personal life, Zayn!

-But it does not just refer to you. I am also in this story and you do not have the right to tell something about myself for whoever you want. - Zayn pointed a finger at him angrily. Liam's jaw clawed furiously.

-Do not point that finger at me.

-Whatever. -Malik was no longer frightened by Liam's threatening tone. - We need to sort this out, and you will not open your mouth to tell anyone.

-What if I want to?

-What the hell! You are not going! - Zayn said firmly. He was sick of Payne's character. -Look, Liam- he breathed, smoothing his forehead. -We are looking like a couple in crisis. And you're not even gay.- Zayn thought that if a quiet conversation began, Liam might give in and accept a "truce." But his expression of disgust would be a complicated one.

-What kind of talk is this?- Liam scowled, but he also wanted the two of them to stop with barbs and taunts. However, it would not lead to conversation or conciliation.

-I'm just saying we're looking like a couple that does not work. And that's not even possible because according to you, you're straight.

-But I am!

-Christ, man. I did not say you were not. I do not care. - Zayn snorted, bored. Deep down he wanted Liam to like the opposite sex, at least he liked him. Were their kisses so bad? - We do not have to involve other people in this.- The brown man took two steps forward, staying very close to Liam. He gulped discreetly and looked away. -Niall does not have to know about what happened between us. What is he going to do? He can not help us. This is our own business, and you and I have to resolve our differences alone, as adults we are.

-I just ... needed to vent.- Liam sighed, and sat down on the bed. Zayn, half afraid, accompanied him, though he sat a little away. -And Niall is wary of something. He's already told me he's going to find out what's going on. And I do not doubt he can.

-How is he going to do that? Only we both know and I do not intend to tell anyone. And you? - he looked at him intently; the brunette's expression was of someone in fear. He denied it at last.

-I will not tell you anything. You're right; we need to act like adults. It's just that, you kissed me ... we kissed and I'm still processing this.

-You can sue without putting me in the shooting zone?- Zayn tried to lighten the mood with a light playfulness, but Liam did not laugh, just shook his head.

-It's going to be difficult but I'll try.

-It's a begining, at least.- Malik smiled slyly. Liam again looked at him and ended up smiling a little too. - Now, can you get off my drawings?

-Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you were there.

-No problems. I just hope you have not damaged my Wimpy Kid. - Liam laughed, rising from the bed. Zayn picked up the sheets designed to check his gear and fortunately none had been harmed.

_**〰 Weeks later〰** _

Zayn looked again at the white box in his hands, not believing what he saw. He only had one more cigarette and was desperate because he did not know how to get others. It is true that Liam was responsible for providing more, however, after _the near agreement_ between them the brunet did not want to ask for Liam. In his opinion, it was something they should do in favor of the good relationship they were having and that he wanted to keep. And besides, he had lost the courage to face it, not because he was afraid of physical aggression or anything, but because Liam had no obligation to do that for him. In the end, Zayn realized that he had been threatened and repudiated. But he would not apologize - he would not do it - so not asking for more cigarettes was the only way out. But now he began to doubt his principles. He could not handle cigarettes. What if he went into withdrawal? Neither knew the symptoms and side effects but was not curious to find out.

He ran his hand over his face, apprehensive and nervous.

-Shit! What an unhappy life. - he said, kneading the little box. He lit his last cigarette and sat on the grass, leaning against the wall of his pavilion.

-Are you smoking again?- Dylan appeared in front of him. He had a disapproving grimace. Zayn ignored him and shrugged. O'brien sat down beside him. -That's still going to get you in trouble.- The brunette did not care.

-I already have difficult problems, but one will not make a difference.

-Ours, you're grumpy. Something happened? - Dylan looked at him worriedly.

-It's over. My cigarettes are gone. - Malik replied in a low, frustrated tone.

-Well, that's no problem. Does not Liam give you more when they're done?

-Yes, he would give me but I will not ask him, Dylan. We talked a few days ago, we're kind of in a truce so I do not want to ruin it.

-Oh, I understand. - Dylan shook his head in agreement; he understood Zayn's attitudes, but he still worried. What if it had negative consequences? He did not want his friend to suffer or to hurt himself. But there was nothing he could do about it. -Can not you arrange with someone else?

-I do not know the right detainees, and you know that my history of social relations in here is not the best. And when I tried it the first time things didnt end up good. I'm not going to risk it again and also according to Liam I'm on his side so that would only give me more headache.

-You're totally screwed then. - O'brien commented extrovertedly, in an unsuccessful attempt to lighten the heavy weather on Zayn. - Can you run out of the cigarettes?- he asked more seriously. Malik looked at his friend's face and took a deep breath.

\- I do not know. I've never stayed that long without smoking. But I think it should not be difficult. It's just cigarettes. - He shrugged as if he did not care, but he did care a lot. Zayn remembered what Liam had said on their discussion day. _I want to see you say that when you're in a withdrawal crisis._ A shiver ran through her body automatically. And was it possible to attack him as well?

-Have you ever heard of abstinence crisis because of cigarettes?- asked his friend, after a brief moment of silence between them. Dylan frowned but denied it.

-No, why? - But Zayn did not answer, maybe he did not even listen to his friend. He was concentrating on watching Liam go through the lawn with Niall. Payne wore a short-sleeved uniform T-shirt and his tattoos stood out, his tidy trim made him handsome. Malik lost his gaze as he did not notice the suspicion in Dylan's face as he looked at him closely. Dylan caught Malik's attention to Liam, and that made suspicions come up in his mind, above all, various kinds of hypotheses, though they all seemed surreal. Yet Zayn's gaze on Liam was not just an ordinary look, he had something else and wanted to find out what. Their relationship was a riddle to him. He did not understand why Liam had treated him badly since his arrival there and because Zayn had returned in the same way.

-Ou, what are you looking at? - Dylan waved his right hand in front of his friend's face, who shook his head and looked at him.

-Nothing. Just thinking. - O'brien raised an eyebrow, not believing his answer. But he decided not to insist because he knew that Zayn would not say anything and would change the subject quickly. It was always like this with him. And Dylan hated that.

-And how are the drawings? Have you made many? -Zayn smiled a little at the thought of his drawings. He needed colored pencils to color them, so they would be perfect, but that it would not be possible then only drawing was enough.

-Yeah, it's also an escape valve for me.

-Then you do not need the cigarettes.- The smaller said, excited about the possibility. The drawings could be a great substitute for that damaging vice that Malik was accustomed to. But to his disappointment the brunet cut his cheap fast.

-Never, Dylan! Nothing compares to my cigarettes. It's only one phase but I'll get others.

-If you say so.- Dylan answered quietly, discouraged. -I wanted to be able to draw just like you, but I can not even make a tree right.- They both laughed, especially Zayn, who found his friend's desire to want to draw too funny.

-Come, I'll try to teach you something.- Zayn got up and called his friend to join him. Dylan followed him quickly and anxiously.

-Really? I do not believe it.- Zayn never seemed like the one who did it and now was willing to teach him, so he would take the chance as much as he could. As they headed for their cell, Zayn laughed at the euphoria and joy of Dylan although he was happy for his happiness. -You'll see, I'm going to become a Leonardo da Vinci of drawings. - Dylan was still smiling and his eyes sparkled with excitement. Zayn chuckled loudly and slapped his shoulder.

-Sure, artist.

💲

-How are you and Zayn?- Niall asked as he and Liam sat on the lawns.

-Oh, we're fine as far as we can. We talked and gave a break.

-A truce? So you mean the taunts and the fights of the two of you are going to stop? - Niall could hardly believe that they could obey this truce, but he could not discourage his friend and support him. Liam took a deep breath, impatient. He did not feel comfortable talking about his personal life, more related to Zayn, but he knew his friend was just trying to help him. He loved this side of him, though he was annoyed at times.

-That's not what we talked about, Niall. But I think so. I'll at least try to control myself.

-I'm sorry for that. - Niall smiled, making his friend smile small as well. - And have you started reading the book you took in the library?- Liam frowned, looking at the blond at his side. Niall did not understand his reaction, but soon Liam remembered.

-Oh, yes, the library book. -he scratched the back of her neck. -No, I have not even opened it yet. I do not know, that smells bad.

-It's because it's an old book and it's been in storage for a long time. But then, why did you take it if you knew you would not read it?

-I do not know. - Liam laughed. -It was the cause of the herd effect, I guess.

-You're hilarious, Lee. I've already started mine and I'm loving the story. It is very impressive what the author can do with words, writes everything so well and the plot is captivating ....

-Nialler, I understood you're in love with the book. - Liam did a good job of interrupting the Irishman if he would not stay the rest of the day talking about the damned book that, although Niall told him, did not know the name. He knew his intellectual side well enough to know that he would start talking about the character's personality and blah blah blah and was not interested at all. -Those glittering little eyes already say everything thus does not have to end.

-Oh, Liam, you're annoying. When you kept complaining about Zayn I did not say anything. - Niall revolted, causing Liam to wince.

-Okay, Irish elf. I'm sorry for being a lousy best friend. You can talk about your book. - he said sarcastically, laughing at Niall's white face.

\- I do not wanna talk anymore. - The Irishman folded his arms. Liam laughed even more of his friend trying to pretend he was angry, he was horrible in acting. - Lie, I do.- He uncrossed his arms and turned to face Liam with a cheerful expression on his face, making the biggest laugh.

After what seemed like hours Liam returned to his cell, as did all the other inmates who took advantage of the little freedom provided. Niall recounted everything and one more bit about the damn book he was reading and incredible as it may seem some parts even caught his eye. The Irishman's excitement and joy gave him a quick desire to start reading his one too, but laziness dominated him. He had not read for years, and it did not seem as interesting as before.

Besides, other things had dominated his mind recently, and the most famous of them was exactly a dark-haired man who lay in bed as soon as he reached his cell. Zayn slept peacefully and around him several torn papers along with a rubber mess were left scattered. Though he had never said anything, Liam loved Zayn's drawings; he found him extremely talented, yet he did not have the courage to tell him this. Not to mention that praising him would be very odd.

He cleared the bed and sat down on the floor. From there he had a privileged vision of Zayn and was lost in his smooth, handsome face. What was happening to him? Why did a man like Zayn make him feel different and confused? This was unacceptable, and he vehemently denied to himself all the sensations he had felt with him. They meant nothing, they were stupid. But when he thought that, a tightness in his chest would come and get angry. He was losing his mind over him!

The kisses came to his mind automatically, and he could not control the urge to feel those lips again over his, as well as the skinny, thin, extremely delicious body. Liam knew that his black hair smelled good as he smelled the scent as they approached and wanted to reach into them, feel the texture and caress them. Not in a million years did he think he was thinking about another guy. There were thousands of homosexuals around the world, and also knew of cases within the prison itself, after all men did not have women and mouths are all the same. But for himself, it was hard to think about it. He had always been straight, had been with women, and suddenly Zayn appeared, totally confusing his brain.

It must be a crime to have someone so attractive.  
He took a deep breath and stood up. To stay veiling the sleep of the brunette would not help him in anything, quite the contrary, only left him much more lost. Liam ran a hand through his hair and paced back and forth, breathing heavily, trying to control his thoughts and his emotions simultaneously. It seemed an impossible task. He was frightened when he heard a murmur from Zayn but when he turned to check he had only turned his body. This was further evidence that the brunet began to exert a great influence on himself, even unintentionally.

The conversation they had weeks ago passed through their consciousness as well. Zayn said he was tired of the discussions and the way he was treated  
by his cellmate, however, Liam did not notice how badly he was causing him with his exaggerated entanglement. The brunet did not seem so affected by it, but after hearing it changed his mind. Now he had to learn to deal with his emotional part better and not discount his anger and frustration at his colleague.

And so did Niall, claiming that he would discover everything on his own, especially after his "near-confession." He regretted bitterly that he yielded to his friend's pleas and almost told him everything. Zayn was right; he should not tell something that involved another person. Once again, the brunette was sensible and gave him a life lesson. In only three months Zayn had done so much more than other people in his life and this frightened him, since no other person has generated these effects like him. He felt himself an impotent victim of fate, of life, and she could not fight it.

He remembered the conversation he had with Niall and decided that he would start reading the book he borrowed. Maybe that would help him think of other things and run away from reality for a few hours. He did not want to remind him of the Irishman disturbing him, of Zayn wanting kisses and of his psychological bastard. He could not control any of this, so it was not worth bothering to think about these matters.

🇧🇷

-Good morning beautiful thing.- Dylan said cheerfully as he approached Zayn at the breakfast table. The brunette grimaced and narrowed his eyes; though it was Dylan, his voice made his head ache even more.

-Bad day. - he replied grumpily, fiddling with his cake on the plate. He had no appetite. Dylan grimaced too, but because of his friend's repulsive mood. When he was like this it was because something had happened, and something serious.

-You woke up with your left foot, did not you? What kind of face is that? - O'brien sat down in front of Malik, and began to eat as well. It was the same dish for everyone except that inmates could choose whether they wanted milk or not.

-What day did I wake up with the right? - Zayn answered back, loaded with sarcasm. AHe played the silverware on the plate; the sound reverberated loudly through the dining hall considering that most of the inmates were quietly eating. There were few who spoke. He noticed the disgusted eyes of some, and those he already knew looked at him in such a way that they could kill him. But she cared little for that. Fuck if he had bothered them or not.

-Hey, Zayn. What happened to you today? Did you see Lucifer at night ?! - Dylan even tried to be nice but would not put up with a grumpy Zayn. Although he was a friend of his, he was not obliged to do so, nor did he deserve this kind of treatment.

-It would have been better if I had. I would ask him to get me out of here.- He stepped into the accent and folded his arms, frowning. Dylan ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath, seeking patience.

-What the fuck did you do? Tell the truth. You really worried me now. - Zayn's condition was not normal, though he was grumpy in the mornings.

\- I do not know! - The brunette opened his arms roughly and did not realize that he had spoken too loudly. Dylan locked his jaw and tilted his head slightly to the side, wanting to show around them, so that maybe Zayn understood what he was doing. But that did not help. -I did not sleep, Dylan. I've been up all night and I do not know why.

-But that does not justify your chaussure and anger. What else happened? - As he ate, he waited for Zayn's response, which only shrugged, shaking her head.

-Nothing new, nothing strange. I do not understand this. Do you know what it is to spend the night awake, in the dark doing nothing? It's awful!- Zayn was very indignant about the situation. His gestures made that clear.

-Why did not you wake Liam to talk to him?

-Did you really say that, Dylan?- Zayn frowned, disbelieving.

\- I thought you two had turned the page. New day, new time ...? You said that you had settled then like your cellmate he could help you.

-Sleeping? Are you drunk? Look at the shit you're telling me! - Dylan rolled his eyes at his friend's exaggeration and drama.

-You need to relax. This is what is happening.

-The only thing that will make me relax now is to sleep.

-Uh, then you go back to your cell and sleep. - he replied, as if that were obvious. -Are you going to eat that or not? If not I'll get it.- Zayn denied, without worrying about food, even if it was cake with granules, and with the leaves, Dylan took the plate. -Zayn, if you're having insomnia, you have to tell a police officer to see you, take some medicine, I do not know. I will not lynn you so it will settle there.

\- I'm not having insomnia problems. It was just today. Tonight I can sleep like a baby. And then tomorrow you can give me as many good happy days as you want.

-I hope so, Zayn. Because you in a bad mood are unbearable.

-Thanks for the honesty, but I do not remember asking anything. -and again there was the sarcastic Zayn again. Dylan made a face of boredom at him and got up.

-Good night. - and left to leave his tray at the reception of the cafeteria. Zayn snorted and did the same, but returned to his cell. Liam was not there, probably still eating with Niall. That blond did not leave him at all.

He lay down on his bed and tried to relax as Dylan counseled, took several deep breaths, and soothed his feelings as much as he could. He was serene, silent, but the shit of sleep did not come at all. Zayn must have stayed almost 35 minutes just lying down, trying to fall asleep but nothing happened. The failed attempt was only making him more nervous. Since sleeping seemed impossible he took the book of Diary of a Wimpy Kid to continue reading. In fact, he was eager to discover the end of the story.

Some time passed and Liam also appeared. He climbed into his bed and Zayn did not see what he did anymore. Probably going to sleep too.

-Hey, Zayn, can you do me a favor?- Liam said.

-What favour? - he answered dryly. Liam was surprised by his behavior.

-What's wrong with you?

-Anything. I have nothing, Liam. What you want? - Zayn got up and looked at his colleague in the upper bunk.

-Never mind. I'm not going to ask something to somebody like you. - Liam returned dry as well. Zayn rolled his eyes and sat down again, reading her book again, or rather trying to read because his concentration was not there and his mind was fluttering. He would come back several times to read the same paragraph because he did not understand the words or did not know what the narrator was talking about. He forgot the lines, the explanations. His breathing quickened; the headache intensified.

-Argh !! - he cried, throwing the book away, as if that would lessen his anger. That made Liam startle him.

-What happened, Zayn?- he asked, looking at the dark haired man, taking a deep breath and running his hand through his hair.

-Leave me! Stop fucking pretending! You piss me off, Liam. - Zayn said it all with a high stress, his eyes seemed to burn like fire. Liam was frightened because Zayn had never been in that state, even when they had quarreled.

-Okay, I'm going to let you suffer. It's what you deserve for your lack of education. - Liam answered without caring. Zayn bit his lower lip, squeezing his eyes tightly. I could not bear the headache any more.

-My head hurts.- He put his pride aside and counted, in an almost inaudible murmur, but fortunately Liam ended up listening. -A lot, Liam. -continued. Payne got down from the bunk and stopped in front of him.

-Since when?

-Since I woke up. I can not take it anymore. - Zayn lowered his head, running his hand over his face. His expression was one of suffering. Liam took a deep breath, went to the door of the cell and began to knock hard on the bars.

-Hey, Robert. - Liam shouted as loud as he could, trying to get the attention of one of the agents he was familiar with. -Robert !! I need your help here. Damn, we're still people, you idiot cops.

-What are you doing? - Zayn asked, approaching Liam, who looked at him as if the answer was obvious.

-I'll try to get you some medicine. Hang in there.

After some time of shouting and scandal the policeman - the Robert - appeared in the cell, all irritated and impatient. Despite his bad mood and ill-will, he gave Liam a full glass of aspirin as well as a glass.

\- Here. With that your headache should stop. - Liam handed Zayn the small white glass with the glass. Malik thanked him for his kindness, took a pill, and then lay down. He ended up sleeping and his headache seemed to have stopped.

Liam looked at the dark-haired man's body, sleeping serenely, and smiled briefly. It felt good to help him; he did not understand why. When he saw the expression on his face when he told him that he was in pain, he felt bad too. Maybe it was empathy, but something deep inside told him no.

In fact, it was something else.

 


	11. No sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heu guys, sorry if I dont talk too much, but I havent had much time. I will go to the college next month, so I will have to move to another city and live on my own. Im affraid I wont have time to do a lot of things, mainly do my fic, but I'll try anyway. Enjoy it! 🤗

Zayn opened his eyes and growled in annoyance. He could not sleep at all. All attempts were flawed and this was making him stressed because he wanted to sleep but sleep did not come. It was no use fighting insomnia. He could not see anything in that pitch of the cell.

All the lights were turned off at dawn. It was possible to hear Liam's breathing on the top of the bed and he seemed to be sleeping soundly; everything Zayn wanted at the moment. With nothing to do, he lay there, eyes open, though he could not see. It was worse not to know the time. What if it was only one in the morning? Did he have to spend five hours awake seeing everything black? He'd go crazy!

On the top of the bed, Liam stirred and turned sideways, but there was no sign of any sleep disturbance. No, Zayn was the only one who could not sleep there. And he had no consolation.

His lack of sleep lasted the entire night, he could not nail the eye for a minute. He heard the noise of the prison during the dawn of the day; the agents coming in and the sound of keys being used, cars on and barking dogs.

There were two dogs there, which were occasionally used for police missions. Zayn had seen them a few times. He listened when the inmates of the other cells woke up, after all some of them shouted and were already arguing. It was a mess of sounds and noises that contributed to the onset of a headache. Fortunately he now had the medicines Liam had taken from him days ago. They were efficient and grateful for the other's attitude. He did not understand why he did it, but that did not matter.

Slowly the dominant pitch in the dawn was fading away the sunlight hit the jail. He got up and took the bottle of aspirin from the sink and took a pill, lying down. It would take some time until breakfast time, but he was already hungry.

He does not know how much time has passed, but when he opened his eyes- he did not remember having dozed off -Liam had woken up, stood in the bars of the cell, looking out. Malik stood up a little, shaking his head as he let out murmurs of dissatisfaction. It looked like his head weighed 2 pounds and his belly rumbled from hunger. Liam must have heard the noise as he turned to face him with an amused expression.

-Hungry? -He asked. Zayn nodded, pulling his legs out of the bed. -Do you still have headaches?

-Why are you asking me that?- Zayn asked, sounding slightly irritated. Liam did not understand why.

-Because the bottle of aspirin is on your bed, on your side.- Zayn then looked at the bed and saw the white bottle there.- You forgot to put it in place after you used it. Proof that it was very bad. - Then he took the bottle and put it back in the sink, taking advantage of washing his face and mouth.

-You've been feeling a lot of headaches lately. Maybe you should make an appointment or something.- Liam said amiably. Zayn frowned at him. Since when did he worry?

-Yeah, I might do that. But it's none of your business.- he said, pulling on his prison shirt. As usual, he always took him to sleep. Liam snorted and turned back to the bars.

-It really is none of my business. When I get sick next time I will not act angel and get medicine for you. I will remember this. - he replied, also in the same tone. Zayn took a deep breath and sat on the bed, ran his hand over his face. He was still sleepy and it only reminded him that he had not slept at all. At least the headache had passed.

-I did not ask you to take the aspirin for me. You did it because you wanted to. - He had no other answer to give. Though it was true, that was not what he was supposed to say, and he knew it. But he was not in the mood for fellowship at that moment.

-Ah, so that's how you thank me?- Liam turned to face the younger man, his expression harsh and angry. Zayn could swear that his eyes were two burning flames. -Then I should have let you down! I did it because I wanted to help you, Malik, but if you do not like it I can pretend I do not even know you, next time.

-Do it then. Maybe it's better.

-If you think it's the best, that's fine.

Malik was already exhausted by now, and the two of them should not even be arguing over their conversation about trying to live together. But now he realized that he was not cooperating.

-I'm sorry, okay? - He snorted before he spoke. He did not want to do it but it was necessary. Liam did not move or say anything, causing Zayn to roll his eyes at his exaggerated pride. - I was wrong. I should not have talked to you the way I did. Sorry. Now if you do not mind, fuck you. - The last part left because Liam still ignored him.

-You make me confused, Malik. - Liam said finally, but not turning around. Zayn stared at his back. -You said we needed to improve our coexistence, but you've acted like I did for days. Do not expect me to treat you well if you continue like this. - That said the bars of the cell opened and he left without even looking back. Zayn let out a rattling noise and hit the bed. Of course, it did not help him at all, but he needed something to discount his emotional load, too heavy, by the way.

He got up and left, heading toward the cafeteria in a hurry. When he got there, he found Dylan in line, and he, as he had every day, had a smile on his face and his eyes sparkled with excitement- perhaps the food.

-Good Morning. Woke up in a bad mood again? - O'brien said mockingly. But Zayn was not in the mood and Dylan knew that he had, yes, woke up in a bad mood. -Okay, this is becoming routine. What is happening?

\- Do not know. I could not sleep again. I must be insomniac, but I do not understand. I've never had that. - The brunette stared at his friend. Dylan stared back at him, frowning at him.

-Really weird. You could not sleep at all? - Zayn agreed, lowering his head.

-Anything. I spent the night awake. And that's horrible, Dylan. I need to sleep! - His tone now was almost desperate and agitated. Dylan even startled him a little but nodded shortly after.

-I guess. If I could do something I would. First, we need to find out why you have insomnia. It started out of nowhere? - They walked forward, following the line. There were still a few people left until they got the meal.

-I ... I do not know.- Zayn shook his head, not knowing what to say. -I only know it started a few days ago. I slept like a stone before and you know it better than I do.

-Yeah, you looked like a bear in hibernation.- They both laughed. -Anyway, something must have happened to you. I've seen it somewhere; insomnia does not come up for anything.

\- Do you believe that? - Zayn was disbelieving with these things. On the contrary, Dylan nodded vehemently.

-Yes. It is scientifically proven. Did you do something strange these days? -Once they were arrived, the two of them picked up the trays from the counter, where the bartenders set the dishes for the day's meal. Zayn shook his head, did not remember anything abnormal in his daily life recently.

-I did not do anything unusual. Every day is the same, there is nothing different.

-Oh, there must be something, but you're not remembering.- They went to the tables, after they had picked up juice.

-Aff Dylan, you're not helping me at all. - Zayn commented dissatisfied.

-Of course I am! But you do not collaborate. Think of something different that happened to you, I do not know, anything. - Dylan was moving his hands, clearly shaken. Malik was losing his temper with that.

-There's nothing different! I already said. - They sat down. Zayn saw Liam walking through the dining room door and lowered his head. Their discussion of earlier left him bad. He wanted to make things better, but he was the first to ignore the truce and all the talk they had.

-What happened between you and Liam?- Dylan asked, catching his friend's bad expression. He saw him looking at Liam as he entered, and then he knew something was not right. But Zayn looked at him in confusion.

-What? Why are you asking me that? - O'brien made a face of boredom at him.

-I'm not an idiot, Malik. It was only him entering that you bowed your head. Tell me what happened. - The smaller one stuck a donut in his mouth, waiting for Zayn's explanation. The brunette took a deep breath before speaking.

-Ah, well I was an idiot with him earlier.

-That's not news. You've been an idiot with me every day, and we do not fight at all. - He shrugged, drinking his juice. Zayn was left him unanswered because the other was right. But what Dylan did not know was that there were other details of his relationship with Payne. He had to find a way around the situation.

-But you are my friend. With Liam it's different.

-I thought you two had settled the things between you both. And that talk about truce, peace and blah blah?

-Looks like it did not work. - he replied, head down and frustrated.

-I thought it worked because Liam even took that aspirin for you. Was not that a sign of a truce? If it was before, he would not have done it for you.

-Yeah, I'm aware of this but I do not know what's happening to me, Dylan! - Zayn kind of screamed, which startled the other. - I woke up in a bad mood and I ended up cashing in on him like I do with you. But you're my friend and you do not care. It is not like that with him.

-I can imagine. - O'brien said sympathetically. -I do not know what to say. In fact, I would not say anything because you ignore all my advice.

-Because they're all useless.- Malik said, as if it were obvious and Dylan looked offended.

-If so, then why do you tell me your troubles? You know, it does not matter. -he waved his hands.- We were talking about your insomnia. That matters.

-As if our conversation about this had made any progress.- Zayn drank his juice.

His gaze fell on Liam again; Payne was sitting with Niall and other guys he did not know. He just knew they were acquaintece to him. Something about the way he talked to them and laughed caused him a strange feeling, turning his attention to the other dark man in front of him.

\- Slow progress thanks to your slowness, right ?! - Dylan said sarcastically but Zayn ignored, eating the piece of cake on his plate. -Because you do not know anything about your own life, apparently.

-I've already said that nothing different has happened. You want me to do what?

-Start by being kinder. - And he barely waited for Zayn's answer to get out of there. The dark-haired man watched him walk away without believing it. Finally, he finished his meal and returned to the cell, determined to try to sleep again.

Some time passed and he heard the noise of another in the cell; for sure, Liam. He opened his eyes to check and saw him sit on the floor with a red book in his hands. Since when had he become a reader? He remembered when they had gone to the library and Liam had not been interested in anything, spent his time muttering things during the lecture, and scurried through the library corridors just to pass the time.

Forgetting him, he went back to sleep - or rather, to the frustrated attempt to sleep because, as expected, nothing happened and only what was achieved was more frustration. Then he sat on the bed, his back against the wall, facing Liam who was sitting on the floor. At first Payne did not bother with his attitude, but then spent a few minutes and Zayn kept looking at him, as if he were some ET. Liam closed the book and looked at him, and by the not very receptive expression the brunet knew that any further discussion or exchange of barbs was coming soon.

-Why are you looking at me like that? Should not you be asleep? - Liam arched an eyebrow. staring at Zayn, who just shrugged, also staring back at him.

\- I can not sleep. - he said softly, tired. Liam frowned at him, not understanding.

-Why? Do you still have a headache? - Zayn denied quickly. -So what is it?

-I've had insomnia, so I can not sleep for days, and it's driving me crazy.- He sighed in despair. Liam's expression softened at the sight of the dark as low as it was. He looked really tired. In an impulsive manner, he sat down beside the smaller one and placed a hand on his forehead. Zayn just took a deep breath and tilted his head to the side.

-You do not have a fever. This is not normal.

-I know it. Dylan already pissed me off with that, I do not need you too. - He waved the older man's hand.

-What did he say? - Liam could not help himself. Why did he want to know about it? He did not care!

-He wanted to know if something different happened to me these days, but I said no. And it's true. There is nothing different in my life, everything continues the same way.

-It's what you think, but it does. People do not take insomnia for anything.

-Oh, I can be an exception. Zayn replied, trying to sound sarcastic but not very well. -C'mon, Liam! Do not you come too tell me these shit. I just want to sleep! - He lowered his head, squeezing his right temple. He felt that his headache would return soon, thanks to the brown one sitting next to him, pretending to be his friend, to care.

Liam opened his arms and walked away.

-Fine. If you do not want help the problem is yours.- He climbed into his bunk. Zayn narrowed his eyes in frustration and dropped back into bed. He needed rest, but he hardly believed he would have any.

💘

At the time of departure, Niall left the cell and went looking for a person who could help him in his plan to find out about Liam's secret life. He walked everywhere until she found him sitting on the bleachers, lying as if he were catching a sun. He came over and sat down beside him, nudging him in the belly. Dylan woke unexpectedly looking sideways for the threat against his person. But looking up, he found the Irishman laughing at his half-crazy reaction.

-Laughing at what, Horan?- O'brien questioned, folding his arms as he sat down again. Niall shook his head and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. So his face was at the height of Dylan's ear, which  
a grin on his face and his arms crossed.

-I need to talk to you about something. - Niall began, his tone mysterious and serious. Dylan tensed his body.

-Talk about what to me? We hardly know each other.

-It is true. But our friends know each other and that's all that matters.

-What friends? - O'brien turned to stare at the blonde, his eyebrows arched, showing his confusion.

-Dont pretend you're naïve, Dylan.- The blond slapped the brunette's shoulder lightly. -The only friends we have in equal are Liam and Zayn.

-Oh, really. -Dylan nodded. -But what do we have to talk about them? By the way, why are we going to talk about them? I have nothing to say about Zayn and I do not even talk to Payne. - O'brien turned away, watching the field around them.

-Even so, we both need to talk. I'll tell you one thing, but you can not tell anyone about this, understand? - Niall proposed, hoping the other would accept. Dylan thought for a moment that he did not know Niall, so he did not trust him either. But if he did not give it a chance he would not know what the blonde wanted with him and it was Zayn, his friend. If it was something important, he would regret it later for not knowing it before.

-That's right. What's so serious about the two of them to be making this whole suspense?

Niall was silent, wondering where to begin the story, so that the dark also understand his reasoning and would capture all information and quirky details.

-You know as much as I do that since Zayn got here he and Liam have not given a moment. If they went out, they beat each other and argued several times. - Niall began, calm and careful.

-Ah, if you came here to tell me that, you lost your time, Horan. - Dylan snorted in annoyance as he thought Niall had something new to tell you.

-Take it easy, I'm not done yet. Have patience, man! -The younger man motioned for him to continue. -So, as I was saying, Zayn and Liam have never worked out since the first day they met. I never understood why and to this day I swear I do not understand. But the difference is that I believe something happened between them and made them act like idiots with each other.

-Anything between them?- Dylan was confused. -But what, man? Only if it has been something very serious because they both hate each other. -he said thoughtfully.

-No, I do not think they hate each other. Liam helped Zayn with his headache a day ago so they must have some respite.

-Well, Zayn told me the two agreed to try to improve their living together. Maybe it is that.

-Yes, that's important, too. However, I think something happened long before that, months ago. Did not you notice anything strange about Zayn's actions?

-Not. He always told me about how much Liam is an idiot, he treats him bad and blah blah. Half of what he talks I do not even listen because it's always the same thing.- Dylan rolled his eyes as he remembered the times Malik complained about his cellmate. It was annoying.

-Yeah, Liam also complains me about Zayn. And I started to mistrust that a while ago.

-But why? I do not see anything weird about it. They just do not get it. It happens to anyone.

-Yes I know. Yet, there is something coming from them that seems wrong. When I try to delve into the subject Liam always diverts the conversation and says there is nothing. Have not you ever had a conversation like this with Zayn? -Niall looked anxiously at him. He was sure Dylan was missing something there and needed to make him remember. O'brien sat quietly thinking, bit his lip, and the Irishman thought he was even paralyzed.

Suddenly, however, he turned to the blonde, his eyes wide with surprise.

-Yes I had. Once Zayn said he could not tell me something because it involved someone else. He was so stressed out that I tried to help him, but he did not.

 

**_Flashback 1 [...]_ **

**_"It was bad. - Dylan said, feeling guilty. - I just want to know why you're like this._ **

**_-You want to become my friend now, huh? - Zayn said and the other rolled his eyes._ **

**_\- Damn, Malik! Are you always so irritating? -Dylan looked at him with his eyes closed.- I'm trying to help you. Facilitates._ **

**_-You can not help me, Dylan. Not now._ **

**_-How do you know if you did not even tell me what happened?_ **

**_-Because it's a personal matter, and I can not tell you._ **

**_-And you can not tell me why?_ **

**_-Because ...- he exited, his head in his hands, his eyes lowered. - it's not just about me. There's another person involved and ... I do not think it would be good if you knew._ **

**_-And who is this person?_ **

**_-I already said I can not tell. Please do not insist. I'll sort this out._ **

**_-Yeah, you know._ **

**_They were both silent. "_ **

**_[...]_ **

 

\- Look! -Nall said excitedly and contentedly. -He has some secret, and Liam has it too. - The blond nodded, more determined to continue. - I know that. And maybe this is related to both. After Zayn arrived, Liam was a little different. And you say things without meaning sometimes.

-Yeah, Zayn also pisses me off sometimes. And he never talks about them again. It is always that they do not work and blah blah. - The dark-haired man shook his head as he said, in a gesture of boredom, at last Zayn was talking about Liam. -And now, I remember something.

-What? -Horan brightened. His blue eyes sparkled with anticipation.

-One day Zayn told me he had weapons he could use against Liam. Because you know, he's the one who takes the cigarettes to my friend. -The blond nodded; already knew that. -After that we went to the bathroom and something left me suspicious.

 

**_Flashback 2 [...]_ **

**_"At this rate your cigarettes are going to end quickly, and Liam will not like this. - Dylan warned reprovingly. Zayn shrugged._ **

**_-He can not do anything about it. If I want more he gives it to me._ **

**_-And what guarantees you that? If you say that, you still do not understand what he's capable of._ **

**_-I have my weapons, and I know how to use them. - The dark man winked at his friend, all mysterious. Afterwards, they followed the route to the toilets and did not take long to arrive. There were several booths separated by walls with aluminum doors, which was supposed to afford privacy yet was not very efficient. Some doors were dented or potholes. Zayn did not mind seeing other naked men, but when he reached the bathrooms and saw Liam taking off his shirt he was not so sure about it._ **

**_No wonder his throat was dry and his heart quickened; Liam without a shirt was a perdition. The tattoos on his chest and arms made him very sexy and attractive. Unwillingly, Zayn found himself wondering what it would be like to run his fingers through his skin, tracing all the drawings and smelling his soap. A fantasy that paralyzed him and made Dylan look at him strangely._ **

**_-What is it? What are you looking at? - he tried to get Zayn's focus but found nothing. After all, how would he know that Zayn was not totally straight? Or was it? Nor did Malik answer this any more. But watching Payne walk with the towel at his waist and exposed chest stirred with him, that was indisputable fact._ **

**_-It was nothing. You see things where there's none. Go take your shower.- Zayn shifted, already heading for a booth - the first empty one he found._ **

**_-You think I'm an idiot. I'm still going to find out your secret. -O'brien said, going to look for a booth as well. Zayn took a deep breath and began to undress._ **

**_[...]_ **

 

-Weapons? What kind of weapons are these?- Niall scratched his chin, trying to think of something related. But I see nothing in your mind. Dylan shrugged because he had no idea either.

-It must be something he can use to make Liam give him more cigarettes, as is seems.

\- Yeah, that must be it. This is yet another proof that there is a missing piece in this story. I know Liam and he does not accept blackmail or anything. If Zayn knows anything about him and is using it against him, Liam is right to want to kill him every time they see each other. - Niall was smart and began to draw a mental map about everything, assembling the pieces and reasoning.

-You think? - Dylan raised an eyebrow. He saw Niall's blue eyes shine once more, and he stared up at him, smiling.

-Yes, that makes sense. -He snapped his fingers. -Liam already gave me these clues, and now I understand. Zayn knows something about him.

-Why do you say that?

-Because one day we were talking and he almost let something escape and I, since I'm not a muggle, did not lose. - He remembered what had happened.

 

**_Flashback 3 [...]_ **

**_"-Yeah. And the idiot was still smoking yesterday._ **

**_-But you gave the cigarettes to him. Do not complain now._ **

**_-I know, Niall. But what would I do? Zayn can ... -Liam stared at his friend and fell silent before he spoke too much. He would tell him what he should not. Niall frowned, surprised and suspicious._ **

**_-Zayn can what, Liam?- The tone of voice came out reprehensible and curious. The brown scratched the back of his neck, thinking of something to tell his friend to be convincing enough to heal his curiosity and mistrust. But nothing he thought was efficient. And Niall crossed his arms to him, an accusing and anxious expression on his face. His blue eyes stared at her intently. -Answer! Are you hiding something from me?_ **

**_-Me? Hiding something from you? Of course not! Where did you get that?_ **

**_-You have done things and acted differently. You think I did not notice?_ **

**_-You're paranoid, Niall. You need to relax a little._ **

**_-To relax? -The Irishman became irritated. -Do not change the subject. I'll just be quiet when you tell me what's going on._ **

**_-It's not happening anything. You're seeing things where there is not._ **

**_-Liam, spare me! I am your best friend and I know you very well. You can start talking._ **

**_-I have nothing to say. I'm hungry and you're going crazy. - Liam pushed the blonde forward - careful they were still best friends. Niall snorted, annoyed._ **

**_-You do not fool me, Payne. Something's happening to you and you can bet I'll find out what it is._ **

**_-Shut up and walk, Horan! - The Irish snorted, giving up._ **

**_[ ...]_ **

 

-That sounds like something to me. What did he mean with Zayn can ...?

-Do something ? -Dylan scratched his forehead in confusion. Niall was just the way he was.

\- Do not know. We'll have to find out. Do you remember anything else?

-My last talk with Zayn, which was the most open of all I would say. He said something had happened between them, but he did not want to tell me exactly what.

 

**_Flashback 4 [...]_ **

**_-But why does he treat you like this?- Dylan did not understand Zayn's companion as well, and he was beginning to suspect something between them. -You never did anything bad to him._ **

**_-I told you, it's not just me, so I can not tell. - But deep down he wanted to be able to talk to Dylan about the maddening events of his life as a prisoner, though he was ashamed to talk about kissing with another man. He hoped that if he could ever tell the truth, Dylan was not homophobic. Otherwise, his problem would get worse._ **

**_\- This is weird. Then something happened between you? Something serious? - O'brien had a raised eyebrow, leaving his suspicion and curiosity clear._ **

**_-Er ...- Zayn hesitated. He looked at his friend and pursed his lips uncertainly. -Yes, it happened. But do not ask me what, please._**  
  
**_[...] "_**

 

-We'll find out. That's why I came to talk to you.- They both looked at each other. -I think the two of us together, making an effort, can find out what they're hiding.

-Really, Niall? Maybe it's something personal to them and so they do not want to tell. We should not get involved in this. - Dylan denied, displeased with the idea. Niall snorted.

-C'mon, Dylan! What is so serious that they can not tell us? Precisely for us, who are their best friends ?!

-Even so. You do not always tell everything to your best friend.

-Oh, it's all bullshit. You're just as curious as I am.

-It is true. However, I do not want Zayn to fight me later for having intruded on his life. - Dylan did not like that. To him, if Zayn did not want to tell the truth, it was because of his personal motives. And he did not want to disturb that. - If I were you, I would not want anyone snooping around. - But Niall seemed too willing to persuade him otherwise.

-Well, then you can help me snoop on Liam. And if by chance Zayn appears in the story you fall out. One way or another I'll get answers and you'll help me.

-Oh, Horan. You're going to put me in trouble. - O'brien sighed, defeated. His heart told him not to do that, but his mind wanted to discover the riddle behind Zayn and Liam. And he was not good at fighting with either.

-Problems we already have. If Zayn is threatening Liam or whatever happened, we'll know. Keep my word, Dylan!

🎈

Liam heard a noise in the lower bunk and lifted his trunk, startled. When he looked down he saw Zayn trying to pick up the aspirin tablets; who were all sprawled on his bed and saw the white glass on the floor uncovered. He frowned in confusion and wondered why Zayn was not so dumb as to let such a thing happen.

-Want some help? - he said, getting off the bed. Zayn kept quiet, picking up one by one. It seemed he had not even listened to his words. Liam watched more closely and noticed that his hands were shaking and Zayn bit his lower lip very hard. -Zayn, did you hear me?- he said, something more. No reply. -Zayn?- He called to see if he would react, but even so the brunette did not respond. He kept trying to get the pills when he clearly could not do it.

Liam approached him worriedly. He took him by the arm and turned him to face him, having a great surprise to see the face of the brunette. Zayn had clear eyes under her eyes-they were not frightening but they were a clear sign of sleepless nights or nights. And he was hot, his breath warm and his hair wet with sweat, so Liam put his hand on his forehead.

-God, Zayn! You have a fever!- He examined his face more closely, and all the seats were high. Malik moaned in pain and lowered his head, closing his eyes. He needed to sleep urgently, but the headache and fever were unbearable. His body felt heavy and impossible to carry. A chagrin fell upon him. Liam tensed and lifted his face, but his eyes remained closed. - Zayn! What's wrong with you? Talk to me, open your eyes! - Liam tried to wake him but he got no answers. - Fuck, Malik! Wake up, Zayn! Do not do this to me. Wake up! - Liam did not know what else to do.

Quickly he laid Zayn as carefully as he could on his bed, and called for the guards. It took a while for them to appear but when they came it told everything that had happened to them.

-He needs quick medical attention, Robert! He just passed out here. -The guard, along with two others, opened the cell and entered.

-What happened to him? -Robert asked, scanning Zayn's stretched body on the bed.

\- I have no idea. When I saw him he was there, feeling ill and fainting. Call the shit out of a doctor! - Liam exalted himself. His nervousness was in contrast with the calmness that emanated from Robert. It seemed to him that nothing much had happened, and it annoyed Payne much more than he thought possible.

-Calm down, Liam. -Robert said, dispatching the other two guards. -He needs to go to infirmary. Let's take him there.

Minutes passed and a team of nurses came bringing a stretcher. They wore only white and Liam recognized one of his; it was Luke. The nurses with the help of the guards placed Zayn on the stretcher and rushed out, along with the guards around to escort them. Liam stepped forward, wanting to join them, but when he reached the door Robert barred him, shaking his head.

-I'm sorry, but you can not go.- He curled his lips as if to say _"I canot do nothing"._ Payne stiffened his gaze.

-How can I not go? He's my cellmate! If it was not for me he'd still be here. - Liam tried to pass by the man, but he did not leave the place, in contrast showed the weapon that was always on the waist and Liam recoiled, gaping. -You would not do that, Robert.

-It's my job, Liam. I have to follow orders. -Payne growled indignantly.

-Can I go see him later?

-I'm not sure, but I think so. Call me when you want.

-Thank you.- Liam said quietly, finally seating himself. There was nothing he could do but wait.

Later in the afternoon, when they had free time, Liam went to the bleachers as he usually did. But now he wanted space; he felt suffocated and needed to relax. He was worried about Zayn, and afraid of what might happen to him. That's why he wanted to go, but unfortunately it was not allowed.

He heard footsteps approaching and lifted his face, finding Niall and Dylan coming toward him. The two looked dejected, especially Dylan.

-Where's Zayn?- Dylan asked, quick and direct. And it did not sound as nice as expected. Liam took a deep breath.

-He's in the infirmary. They took him there earlier.

-What does he has? - Niall asked, sitting down beside him. He looked worried, too.

-I do not know. He was very feverish and passed out in front of me. It was horrible.

\- How was he?- Dylan asked, calmer now.

-Too hot, and with a headache because he was fiddling with aspirin. He had dark circles under his eyes too. I thought he slept well.

-Not. Lately he has not slept at all. - Dylan told them, also sitting, only on a step below. -He complained to me that he needed to sleep but had insomnia. I tried to help him but it did not help.

-Insomnia? He told me, but I did not think it was serious like that. Why did he have it? - Liam was really interested to know what had happened. Niall, at his side, though worried did not fail to notice a diverse oscillation in the behavior of the friend when asking about Malik. Being best friend of Liam's, he knew him very well, and something there aroused even more his distrust of them. But now was not the time to think about it.

-I do not know why either. It began suddenly, he did not sleep and he was constantly in a bad mood. I did not care but did not think everything was okay.

-Yes, that must be why he was uneducated with me. Even after we have agreed to improve coexistence. I did not understand it.

\- Yeah, that's it. - O'brien nodded.

-Can we go see him?- Horan questioned, and the other two stared at him. -Can we or not?

\- Do not know. Robert said that maybe I could go look for him whenever I want. But I doubt they'll allow the three of us go.

-Then let's go one at a time. You'd better go first, Dylan, after all, you two are closer than the two of us here. - he pointed at himself and Liam, who grimaced.

-I'm his cell mate and should go first. - The brown-haired man said sulkily. Dylan and Niall looked at each other in confusion.

-You two do not get along.- Horan said. -Why do you want to see him?

-Because I do, Nialler. You like to ask too much. God's sake! - And he stood up, moving toward the cell building.

-Are you going to tell me there's nothing there?- the Irish blond said, poking the brunette.

-After that, I do not know anything else. - He shook his head, lost.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Zayn's illness is? He's really bad (ToT) and Liam is all worried about him. Is it a sign of something? And this investigation of Niall and Dylan will heat up the story even more.
> 
> Malikisses 😘💟

**Author's Note:**

> So girls, my fic already has more than 40 chapters but I've decided to post here because maybe someone wants to read or already dreamed about a Ziam's in this universe. Actually, I'm Brazilian so I'm sorry if the translation had some errors. I'll try to improve. Anyway, thanks to those who read anyway because they will be making a very happy writer! :)  
>    See you!


End file.
